Fictober 2018
by simbalaika
Summary: Consiste en subir cada día del mes de Octubre un relato, largo o corto, sobre un tema en específico de una lista elegida al azar o sobre los temas que uno gusta. El fictober es, básicamente, lo mismo que el famoso inktober, solo que en vez de dibujar, aquí se debe escribir. Este año lo haré sobre Fnaf, pero puede que meta alguna sorpresa.
1. Flores

Fictober 2018

Día 1: Flores

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, qué?-

-¿Por qué ellos un libro y nosotras una puta rosa?-

Indignada, Gabriela se encontraba de pie señalando a Toy Bonnie que tenía en sus manos un libro sobre musicología, mientras que a su lado, Mangle estaba olfateando con curiosidad una rosa y a la vez evitando que Endo intentara arrancar los pétalos de la flor de un mordisco. Ambos ignoraron por completo a las dos humanas que se encontraban hablando de ellos, y hasta el hecho de que una los señalaba de manera acusadora, cosa que normalmente les ofendía. La más alta de las dos, bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco un segundo, a la vez que se echaba de la cara un mechón de su castaño cabello con el aire expulsado. Se cruzó de brazos con rostro ténuemente fastidiado, alzando una ceja, de paso.

-Ya te dije ayer que, simplemente, es así.- Habló quitándole importancia a sus palabras, demostrándolo con el tono de voz que había usado. La otra, dio un golpe al suelo con el pie, pareciendo un poco irritada por la respuesta tan vaga y simple de su amiga.

-¡Pero no es justo que a ellos les debamos regalar un libro y a nosotras nos regalen una simple y mugre flor!- Insitió, alzando el tono de voz, queriendo que la otra al fin le diera la santa razón.

Todo lo contrario a sus deseos, Nala resopló una vez más, ahora empezando a estar irritada por el comportamiento estúpido de su amiga. Todas las demás se habían contentado con la maldita rosa, ¿Por qué la imbécil esa no podía contentarse también? Los libros que habían dado a sus parejas masculinas estaba claro que la mayoría solo serían leídos por ellas mismas, ya que a ellos estas cosas no les interesaban lo más mínimo, así que podía verse aquello como un auto-regalo de libros.

-Pero es la puta tradición. A ésta época la gente es suficientemente civilizada y progresista para saber que no tienen que seguir la tradición si no quieren, que muchos hombres o hasta las propias féminas regalan libros a sus amigas, familiares o parejas mujeres, así que, ¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡SON FLORES, YA ESTÁ, MÍRALA UN RATO, PONLA EN AGUA Y ADIÓS, MUY BUENAS!- Espetó la europea alzando los brazos con creciente molestia, gritando casi a todo pulmón, terminando así con su propia paciencia.

Antes de que Gabriela y Nala se enfrentaran a voces, como era ya una costumbre, Carina alzó la voz para ser escuchada, mirando la flor roja en sus manos, algo indiferente.- A ver, lo de la flor no me parece tan grave, es una tradición antigua y en esa época las flores se relacionaban solo con las mujeres, así que es normal que en su país hagan eso.- Nala estiró los brazos hacia la morena mirando a Gabriela, soltando un "¿ves?" en tono molesto, pero antes de que ésta pudiera darle las gracias, Carina siguió hablando.- Pero, verga, ¿debían poner la rosa? ¿No podían poner las orquídeas, que son mil veces más hermosas?- Dijo moviendo la flor en su mano, cuidando de no clavarse algún pincho del tallo.

Nala, exasperada, soltó una injuria al cielo mirando al techo, apretando los dedos en las palmas de sus manos, frustrada, mientras las demás, que se habían mantenido al margen, captaban cierto interés en la conversación.

-¿Por qué orquídeas, son re-caras comparadas con otras flores, y complicadas de cuidar sin que se te mueran, las malditas.- Dijo Luz mientras se disponía a sentarse y beber un poco de su juguito de naranja. Cuando tragó, volvió a hablar, ya que nadie había abierto la boca.- Si quieren mi opinión, creo que los girasoles serían mejor opción, son más baratitos que las orquídeas y son re-hermosos.- Sonrió felizmente mientras se terminaba su jugo, creyendo que alguien le daría la razón. ¿Cómo no darle la razón? Si los girasoles eran la cosa más hermosa que la naturaleza pudo dar.

-Nadie quiere tu opinión y no digas sandance, es obvio que si hablamos de flores, las más bonitas son los tulipanes. ¿Ustedes están ciegas o qué? Vayan al oftalmólogo.- Movió, con su típico aire de diva, su pelo atado por el calor, sonriendo satisfecha de sus palabras, sacando pecho mientras daba un golpe a su prima en la cabeza para impedir que le contestara.

-¡QUE SE REGALAN ROSAS. RO-SAS. S, ROSAS.- Nala estaba por arrancarse el cabello o, mejor dicho, arrancarles a ellas sus cabellos, porque de ganas no le faltaban.

-¿Pero por qué se quejan de las rosas? Si son bonitas...- La mirada amenazante de Gabriela hizo acojonar a Marceline, quien, no queriendo ser diana del cabezón tozudo de Gabriela, hizo una mueca enfurruñada y se fue con su pareja, que fue recibida de buen grado. Nala iba otra vez a a replicar con la tradición de la festividad, pero Nozomi, viendo sus intenciones se le adelantó, para no oírla más con el puñetero tema.

-Que ya entendimos, ahora estamos hablando de nuestras flores favoritas.- Nala puso un puchero algo apenado, aunque frunció el ceño y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, mirando a otro lado, fingiendo estar ofendida. A Nozomi no le importó, ya la conocía y sabía lo exagerada que era cuando se ponía así.- Pero ustedes tienen flores muy comunes, son hermosas todas, pero me van a decir que se comparan con el lirio oriental rosa. ¿Vieron esa flor? Es preciosísima.- Al momento de decir el nombre de la flor, Nala regresó su vista hacia la albina, con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa.

-¡Si! ¡Yo también lo creo, son preciosas!- Exclamó con alegría de repente, dejando a Nozomi algo sorprendida por coincidir en gustos sobre flores.

Las demás, sabían qué era un lirio, pero no dicha variedad, así que cada una miró en su móvil cual era esa flor y soltaron a la vez un suave sonido de sorpresa.

-... Bueno, son hermosas sí, pero no se comparan a los girasoles. Que paja ir tan lejos para buscarlas.- Dijo Luz en un intento de hacer notar la belleza de los girasoles, metiéndose chistosamente con esa variedad de lirios.

-Pedazo de estúpida, que la importación existe. Además se cría también aquí y en muchos países que no son de Oriente.- Respondió Nala por todas, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, a lo que Luz sonrió avergonzada por su mal intento de chiste. -Bueno... ¿Volvemos con el tema que nos interesa? ¡Se regalan rosas y punto, el año que viene os compráis la flor que os de la puta gana, pero no lo llaméis Sant Jordi!-

Todos resoplaron y miraron al techo a la vez, cansados de esa absurda e inútil discusión.


	2. Estaciones

**Advertencias:** Animatronics en estado normal. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

El ruido del motor del coche hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, llamando ligeramente la atención del azulado conejo, el cual alzó un poco las orejas en cuanto el sonido llegó a sus oídos. Mirando con calma la puerta de entrada de la casa, se acercó, esperando con calma que se abriera y de ella apareciera Nala. Tan solo unos segundos después pudo verla entrar un tanto desarreglada, llevando el cabello suelto y algo alborotado mientras se quitaba el abrigo arrugado que traía puesto. Lo tiró en una encimera al lado de la entrada y soltó un sonoro estornudo que alertó un par de segundos al resto, los cuales giraron instintivamente la cabeza hacia ella por no esperarse aquel estruendoso ruido. -Cabe recordar que Nala no es que sea de esas personas que estornudan flojito.- Luego de eso, Toy Bonnie soltó una risa divertida al ver la cara de frustración de la muchacha al sonarse la nariz, queriendo fastidiarla un poco. Se acercó finalmente a ella y la saludó como de costumbre, mientras ella le enseñaba la lengua, ligeramente molesta.

No era extraño verla estornudar en esa época del año. En cuanto el invierno hacía acto de presencia, ahí estaban los estornudos de Nala para fastidiarlos a todos. Cómo le gustaba reírse de ella con cosas tan naturales como esas. Nala no podía evitar resfriarse de vez en cuando, más si hacía tanto frío y ahí estaban los toys para recordarle lo inútil y debilucha que era por cosas que, al fin y al cabo, la hacían más humana que a ellos. Luego de un par de insultos hacia cada uno, fueron hasta la cocina y saludaron a la polluela, que se entretenía ordenando algunas cazuelas y platos. BonBon observó, desde el marco de la puerta, como la muchacha quiso darle un beso en la mejilla a Toy Chica y ésta se apartó rápidamente con cara de asco, alegando que resfriada a ella ni se acercara, que no quería infestarse de microbios que ni siquiera podían afectarla. Nala puso una mueca de desagrado ante esas palabras, pero simplemente se apartó, bufó con molestia y agarró una pieza de fruta para comer. Iba a darle un mordisco cuando la pollita se la arrebató y le exigió que se esperara a la hora de comer, alegando que luego se le quitaba el hambre y dejaba comida en el plato. Nala refunfuñó, pero obedeció a la rubia toy, y se fue con Toy Bonnie al comedor.

Cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron en el sofá y la chica agarró el mando de la televisión, encendiéndola para hacer zapping mientras decidían qué ver. Toy Bonnie insistía en ver una película de sangre mientras que la chica no tenía ganas de ver de tripas, así pues, para contentar al conejo, puso las noticias de la noche. Toy Bonnie, con algo de suerte, se aguantó con las noticias de accidentes de coches y secuestros, mientras Nala se recostó en éste, adormilada. BonBon la ignoró por completo, acostumbrado a ese trato tan natural e inocente de la muchacha. No fue hasta que Mangle apareció, trepando por el techo, que apartó los ojos de la pantalla, respondiendo secamente y sin muchas ganas de discutir a la burla de la albina a su supuesta cita con la humana. Al ver que no le hacía caso, Toy Foxy desistió de molestarlo y se fijó en la chica, que estaba algo acurrucada al conejo, como buscando un calor corporal que no encontraba. Ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, agarró una manta que había encima de una silla y la desplegó, dejándola sobre Nala para darle ese calor que, en silencio y que el conejo ignoraba, pedía. BonBon entornó los ojos para ver qué hacía y simplemente alzó una ceja al verla. Ella le sacó la lengua despectivamente y se quedó ahí, mirando también la televisión.

Pasaron un par de horas, las cuales Nala se durmió por completo y quedó con su cabeza en el regazo de Toy Bonnie, dónde éste había colocado una almohada encima de sus rodillas para que estuviera más cómoda. Tanto él como Mangle estaban aburridos mirando una película de sangre y tripas que ya habían visto, pero en la televisión no ponían nada más interesante. Fue entonces que la puerta principal se abrió y de ésta apareció Toy Freddy, seguido de los perros, los cuales se expulsaron las pequeñas gotas de agua que tenían en el pelo debido a la suave lluvia que había empezado a caer. El oso se secó el sombrero caminando directo a la cocina, alegando que le apetecía algo de comer y fue echado de la cocina segundos después a gritos por la polluela, quien le exigía que se esperara a la hora habitual para la comida. El barbullo que crearon esos dos fue suficiente para despertar a Nala, que gimoteó medio dormida, levantándose para frotarse los ojos y ver qué eran esos gritos. Puso un puchero infantil al verlos discutir por tonterías. Se quitó un poco la pereza de encima estirándonse y, con la manta aún encima de ella, se acercó a los dos, para tratar de calmarlos. Ellos intentaron explicarle la absurda situación desde dos puntos de vista completamente diferentes y al final recibieron un estornudo en toda la cara a consecuencia del resfriado que Nala tenía. Al menos, les cerró la boca, pensó la chica.

Ante una risotada de Toy Bonnie y Mangle, Toy Chica gruñó asqueada y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, limpiándose antes de seguir cocinando, mientras el oso miró mal a la humana y se encaminó al baño, imitando a la polluela. Nala sonrió avergonzada y regresó con el conejo y el zorro, acomodándose de nuevo junto al primero, bostezando nuevamente. Ahí, ella le pidió a Mangle que fuera hasta el termostato y subiera un poco la calefacción, ya que tenía frío. Así lo hizo la albina, recibiendo una advertencia del conejo para que no volviera a romperlo como en verano, el cual casi hace que a Nala le diera un síncope del calor mientras dormía. La muchacha golpeó suavemente con la palma de su mano el estómago del azul, amuecando en su rostro molestia advirtiendo no provocar a Mangle y empezaran a discutir, pero él la ignoró con desdén. Unos minutos más tarde Toy Chica salió de la cocina con una taza con sopa caliente, saliendo un aroma delicioso de ésta a la vez que el vapor del calor salía flotando de ésta. Nala, al verla dirigirse a ella, se levantó de manera calmada, ya que se había acabo por tumbar en el regazo del azulado nuevamente, agradeciendo con la mirada la atención de la polluela, quien le entregó la taza para que se tomara la sopa, advirtiendo que fuera con cuidado, que quemaba mucho y ya conocía su absurda manía de echarse todo lo hirviendo encima. Los tres toys en la sala soltaron una pequeña risa de acuerdo con esas palabras, mientras la muchacha tomaba un pequeño sorbo y, efectivamente, se quemaba la lengua. Todos rodaron los ojos al ver como Nala fingía que no le afectaba, pero el estar soplando antes de cada sorbo como si le fuera la vida, daba a entender que, por burra, una vez más se había quemado la lengua por ir rápido al tomar algo hirviendo.

Unas horas más tarde, Nala se había quedado completamente dormida en el sofá, en el regazo de Toy Bonnie y éste, refunfuñando por lo bajo, la cargó suavemente para llevarla a su habitación. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo eran visibles los ojos brillantes de todos los toys, quienes, acostumbrados al no hacer nada por la noche, se paseaban para pasar el rato, limpiaban sus pertenencias o hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, respetando las horas de sueño de la humana. Los perros se quedaron al lado de la calefacción, dónde ya hacía días Nala les había puesto ahí alfombras y camitas para que durmieran en ese rincón más confortados. A veces alguno se desvelaba y se iba a pedir atención de los toys, los únicos despiertos a esas horas y éstos solían complacer a los animales nada más por aburrimiento, tratando de no hacer mucho escándalo, normalmente sacándolos al exterior. Pero eso solía ser más en verano, cuando el tiempo de noche era agradable y soportable, ahora, con el frío y viento que había afuera era estúpido pensar que, animales o humanos, gustaran de salir al exterior en esa estación.

Mientras subía las escaleras, pudo divisar desde la ventana, como las ramas de los pocos árboles del exterior se golpeaban entre ellas debido al fuerte viento. Su oído era lo suficientemente agudo para conseguir distinguir el quebrar de las ramas con el frote de las hojas entre sí y el como el viento lanzaba pequeñas gotas de lluvia contra los cristales de las ventanas de toda la casa, y sin darse cuenta, se detuvo a observar aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza. Un pequeño gemido se hizo presente entre sus brazos; Nala, dormida, se había movido un poco para que su cuerpo estuviera más pegado a su pecho, buscando calor. BonBon intuyó que estaba sintiendo frío, así pues, apretó suavemente su agarre para juntarla más a él y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su cuarto. Con el pie abrió la puerta ya entreabierta, entró y depositó a la humana en la cama con tanta cura como su endoesqueleto robótico le permitía. Después, se situó a un lado de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, se recostó en la pared cerrando los ojos y regresó a perderse entre los ruidos del invierno.


	3. Matrimonio

Chapter 3: Matrimonio

 **Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizado Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.

-Gabriela, en serio, no estoy de humor.- Con una voz un tanto desdeñosa y apática, advirtió a la humana que dejara de acercarse, acompañando sus palabras con algunas notas afinadas provenientes de su guitarra que la hicieron detenerse un segundo, volviendo a caminar hacia el conejo toy al ver que su mirada mostraba molestia pero no brillaba con ese tenebroso brillo que alertaba que sus palabras eran serias. Al ver que pese a su advertencia, seguía acercándose, BonBon resopló por lo bajo, dejando el instrumento encima de la mesa cuidadosamente y cruzándose de brazos. Todo eso sin dirigirle la mirada a la castaña.

-Oh, venga, BonBoncito, vine para ayudarte a superar esas malas palabras de tu adorada novia.~- Ella, por el contrario, mostraba una sonrisa bien alegre en su rostro, pavoneándose un poco como broma, sentándose a su lado, dónde éste se giró para no enfrentarla de frente, dándole la espalda soltando un gruñido.- Chamo, que desagradecido eres, yo aquí prestándote mi tiempo y cariño y tú me tratas así de mal. Luego preguntas porqué Nala te grita.- Cerró los ojos debido al grito que Toy Bonnie le soltó, pero eso no fue suficiente para que dejara su sonrisa atrás, llegando a sacar la lengua en burla al chico que tenía en frente.

-¡Pero es que yo no hice nada! ¡Se molestó sola!- La chica rodó los ojos antes esas típicas quejas. Sí, ese conejito era soso y repetitivo sin pizca de imaginación, si tan solo fuera tan bueno con las palabras que como con su guitarra, tendría a todas las chicas que quisiera a sus pies. Gabriela simplemente le puso las manos en sus hombros para tratar de calmarlo y no empezara a despotricar como de costumbre.

-¿Y por qué en vez de llorar y quejarte no le pides unas sinceras disculpas y pones esa miradita de cachorro que tan bien te sale?- BonBon se sintió realmente insultado ante esas palabras, pero no estaba seguro de si lo decía en broma o de verdad y, sinceramente, no sabía cuál era el peor caso. Al ver que el muchacho se quedaba con una mirada estupefacta, sonrió de nuevo notando que su táctica para calmarlo funcionaba. Quería molestarlo, sí, pero tampoco debía pasarse porque el tonto se tomaba a pecho todo.

Toy Bonnie, internamente, se sentía ligeramente reconfortado por el débil tacto de las manos de Gabriela en sus hombros, normalmente solo Nala trataba de calmarlo cuando se agitaba tanto, pero ahora obviamente no lo haría, así pues suspiró sin tener que necesitarlo y relajó su expresión, poniendo una mueca de cierta molestia.

-Sabes que si le pido disculpas ahora me va a mandar a la mierda y entonces se va a sentir mal y me acabará pidiendo perdón ella a mí. Y no quiero verla con pena disculpándose por estar enfadada por algo que ni siquiera sé qué he hecho.- Se giró para enfrentarla a los ojos, sabía que trataba de manipularlo con sus tonterías y frases estúpidas para conseguir que se calmara y que luego pudiera pedirle favores sin que pudiera decir nada para negarse.- ¡Solo quería ayudarla! ¡No entiendo por qué no quería mi ayuda, maldita sea, que habría hecho lo mismo por ti si fueras tú mi pareja!- Extendió los brazos indignado de nuevo al recordar la estúpida discusión que había tenido con su novia.

Gabriela, contrario a lo esperado, le tiró de sus coletas para que se calmara de una vez y no hiciera tanto escándalo.- ¡Relaja la raja! En eso estoy a favor tuyo.- Pudo ver como la expresión de enojo de BonBon cambió a una de total sorpresa, alzando las orejas y las cejas.- Sobretodo porqué a mí no me hubieras ayudado, directamente lo hubieras hecho tú desde el principio.- Ante tal respuesta, bajó las orejas y cambió su expresión a una de fastidio, robándole una risotada a la humana. Aunque no pudo negar que ella tenía razón, era demasiado floja para hacer muchas cosas y seguro le pediría que las hiciera la mitad de las veces.

-Ya te gustaría que fuera yo tu novio, al menos no te intentaría violar delante de todos.- Miró a otro lado con una sonrisa divertida, ahora siendo él quien quería molestarla a ella.

-¿Tal y como tú intentaste con Luz?- Zasca, en todo el orgullo.

-¡YA DIJE EN SU DÍA QUE NO QUERÍA HACERLO, SOLO PRETENDÍA ASUSTARLA!- Se exaltó mucho, casi levantándose al instante, pero la humana pudo contenerlo y le puso las manos de nuevo en los hombros, riendo a carcajadas.

-Tranquilo, te guardaré el secreto.- Le guiñó el ojo con rostro claro de burla, consiguiendo que el chaval soltara un sonoro gruñido de molestia más agresivo de lo que pretendía, lo que valió para que Gabriela pegara un pequeño bote en el sitio y apartara rápidamente sus manos de los hombros de Toy Bonnie.- ¡Ya, ya, calma! ¡Era broma, era broma!- Se apartó un poquito de él solo para que no se pusiera a gruñir de esa forma que, fuera el animatronic que fuera, le conseguía poner los pelos de punta.

BonBon no lo admitiría, pero se sintió un poco mal al ver ese instante de miedo en el rostro de la chica por un gruñido más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Esa chica era una completa cobarde.- Pues deja de decir sandeces, ya bastante tengo hoy.-

-Marico, es que ustedes dan puta grima cuando gruñen así, no es normal.- Protestó la otra, haciéndose la víctima cuando era la que había ido a molestarlo.

-¿Qué te esperas de unas almas atrapadas en cuerpos de muñecos? Tse, no sé qué coño le ves al viejo zorro, no le importa dejarte con la rabia en el culo si así él tiene la razón y su orgullo no queda manchado.- Gruñó de nuevo, mirándola de reojo, para ver su reacción por sus palabras. Increíblemente, le contestó algo que no se esperaba.

-Ah, claro, es mejor pasar de la puta cara de tu novia la gran parte de la noche porque vale más tu orgullo y luego molestarse porque "les da más atención" a los demás toys que a ti.- Le espetó sin ningún tono burlón, alzando una ceja. Bajó las orejas con expresión confusa y, al cabo de unos segundos, gruño e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Pe-pero no te negaría nada, incluso dejaría que usaras mi guitarra sin tener que pedirme permiso. Y también no permitiría que ese zorro viejo te hablara como a veces lo hace. Sí, es un capullo integral y no puedes negarlo.- No podía creer que estaba diciendo eso, pero no iba a permitir que le dijera esas cosas así porque sí.

-Aquí todos son pendejos de una forma u otra, supéralo.- Ignorando la mirada amenazante del conejo, siguió hablando.- Si fueras mi novio, con lo pasivo que eres, no me negarías nada, seguro hasta aprenderías a cocinar para mí si te lo pidiera.-

-Ya me lo pediste la semana pasada cuando Toy Chica estaba tonteando con Carina y la vieja esa amarilla estaba arrancándose la cabellera con tu noviecito.-

-Ya, pero no lo hiciste.-

-Exact- Gabriela lo interrumpió.

-Pero de ser tu novia no te hubieras negado, admítelo.- La mirada coqueta y divertida de Gabriela puso más nervioso al toy que tenía en frente después de conseguir que se sonrojara debido a su respuesta. Había dado en el clavo y es que, era tan fácil manipularlo, Nala era bastante aburrida por no aprovecharse más de él cuando tenía ocasión. Al menos con él no tendría que prometerle una noche de rico sexo salvaje a cambio de algún favor. Con una dulce voz y una sonrisita se lo ganaría.

-Bu-Bueno pero no lo eres, así que no te va a servir de nada.- Carraspeó un poco para quitarse la vergüenza de encima, por la diversión en el rostro de Gabriela, sabía que debía estar completamente rojo.- Ya te gustaría estar conmigo, sería capaz de todo por ti.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres capaz de todo por Nala?- Soltó una risa enternecida al ver el claro sonrojo que se le formó de nuevo al escuchar esa pregunta. Ella al verlo dedujo que estaba en lo correcto y la hizo reírse con fuerza a base de la enorme vergüenza de su compañero, quien no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Le tuvo piedad, y decidió relajar el ambiente.- Pero conmigo serías diferente, o sea, con lo mandona que soy, te hartarías y al final te montarías un trio con Carina y Toy Chica. Ustedes harían una linda pareja y yo querría arrancarte las orejas y a la vez hacer hermosas fotos de tan rico trío.- La lascivia de su mirada, su sonrisa y sus palabras consiguieron incomodar al conejo, que se inclinó hacia el otro lado con cara de asco.

-¡Yo no-no te haría eso y lo sabes! Seguro me pedirías miles de cosas, pero también lo haces ahora, así que no veo qué cambiaría. Suelo consentir tus caprichos por simple aburrimiento.-

-Chamo, pero te quejas burda de veces, seguro no lo harías si fuéramos pareja, no me lo niegues.- Al ver como el sonrojo del conejo aumentaba, no tuvo duda de que lo que decía era la verdad.- Pero admito que en algunas cosas seguro eres mejor que Foxy.- Aquello llamó enormemente la atención de Toy Bonnie, quien rápidamente disipó su sonrojo y miró a la chica con gran interés. Gabriela sonrió, soltando un tono burlesco.- Al fin y al cabo eres gay, tu gusto por la ropa es divino, pregúntale a Toy Chica y su vestido de San Valentín de hace unos años.-

BonBon se decepcionó mucho al escucharla decir esas memeces, pero respondió con tono fastidiado.- Ya bueno, tampoco tengo que ser ciego para ver que una cosa marrón y otra azul no pegan. No es cuestión de ser gay o no, es que es cuestión de ser imbécil.- Ya muy cansado de la broma de llamarlo gay, hacía tiempo había empezado a desistir de quejarse sobre el tema, más ahora, que no tenía ganas de reafirmar su heterosexualidad.- Seguro nunca te ha hecho el menor caso sobre nada que lleve la palabra "moda". Me tuve que tragar miles de conversaciones con Nala sobre el tema en el pasado, si pude hacerlo por ella seguro que contigo también lo habría hecho.- Se intentaba hacer el interesante y quedar por encima de Foxy, el cual le desagradaba en gran medida, era más que obvio que si decía esas cosas era nada más por ello. Sacó un poco de pecho cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada unos segundos, regresando a mirarla de reojo con una sonrisa socarrona.- Hasta seguro te habría pedido matrimonio solo porqué tú querrías casarte, aunque es una estup...- Antes de poder hacer o decir nada más, Gabriela se le tiró encima, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTUVISTE TODA MI VIDA?!- BonBon tuvo que contener todas sus ganas de apartarla de un fuerte empujón; si no se controlaba, con lo torpe que era la chica, seguro acabaría en el hospital. Y él en la sala de Parts and Service siendo reparado por Nala si a ésta se le pegaba en gana luego de ser golpeado por Foxy.

-¡Suéltame, que yo no quiero casarme, que solo lo haría porque te pondrías muy pesada con el tema fingiendo que no quieres pero dejando claro con tu tono que si quieres! ¡Suéltame antes de que alguien nos vea y se piense lo que no es, asco Gabriela, en serio!- Pese a sus fuertes tirones para sacársela de encima, la muchacha seguía pegada cual lapa a él gritando mierdas como "¿dónde estuviste toda mi vida?", "cásate conmigo", pero al final por cansancio le soltó y éste pudo sentir que su espacio personal regresaba. - Vale, me arrepiento de lo último que dije, lo retiro.- Gabriela, en un claro gesto de burla, hizo un puchero apenado, pero sólo recibió una mueca de burla por parte del toy.

-Admítelo, sería chévere casarse conmigo. Te haría ricas arepas de lo que quisieras a cambio de que tú me ayudaras en todo lo que yo te pidiera. Además, viste mi sensualidad, podrías tocarla.~- Con un dedo tocó una de las mejillas sonrojadas de BonBon, quien había apartado la mirada completamente con un tic en el ojo.-Admite que sería un gran honor para un pasivo como tú.-

-¡Y-Yo no soy pasivo!- Apartó su mano de un suave manotazo, que de no serlo le habría arrancado la mano a la chica, y la miró, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Y s-serías tú la afortunada de tenerme a tu lado de esa forma!-

-Meh, como sea, en nuestro matrimonio tú te encargarías de las tareas del hogar y de arreglar todo lo que la patosa de Luz rompiera. Además de recoger la mierda de sus conejos.-

-Eso lo haría Bonnie, ni de puta broma me pongo a recoger sus mierdas.- Ambos soltaron una risotada al estar de acuerdo con ello, parecía que la situación se había vuelto menos tensa, más amena y agradable para variar.

-Oye, ¿tú de qué color querrías las cortinas de nuestra casa si estuviéramos juntos?- Dijo de manera bastante random Gabriela, ahora interesada de verdad en la conversación, metiche como siempre, hasta en temas así de absurdos.

BonBon chasqueó la lengua con rostro pensativo, mirando al techo y poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca, algo neutro mientras se recostaba por completo en su silla, llegando a inclinarse un poco en ésta y levantando las patadas delanteras del suelo.- Meh, me daría igual de qué color fueran siempre y cuando a ti te gustara, supongo.- Se rascó la cabeza un poco incómodo al escuchar el suspiro de su amiga a su lado mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho, en la zona del corazón.- ¿P-Por qué me miras así? ¿No hacen eso las parejas?- Dijo con un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas, más rojo que incluso el maquillaje perpetuo que tenía desde que lo crearon.

Gabriela se rió de buena gana del nerviosismo de Toy Bonnie.- ¡No! Las parejas hablan y llegan a un acuerdo mutuo. Nos debe gustar a ambos y no debes dejar de lado tu individualidad sólo por complacerme.- Le dijo, aguantando aún un poco la risa.

-Pero lo haría porque te vería feliz.- Respondió con total sinceridad, en un tono algo más calmado.

Ahora fue el turno de Gabriela de sonrojarse, se agarró las mejillas y apartó la mirada, halagada.- Ay, cállate...-

El conejo, al verla, sonrió con cierta malicia y se acercó más a ella.- ¿Es un sonrojo eso que veo?- Le agarró las manos para poder verle el sonrojo y ésta, más avergonzada, intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero eso sólo consiguió darle más motivos al toy para sujetarla, ahora, porque la idiota se movía tanto que podían caerse al suelo los dos y sólo ella hacerse daño, la sujetó por la cintura y la alzó al aire, entre sus risas y los gritos de la castaña para que la soltara. Acabaron por forcejear en broma entre ellos insultándose y riendo, parecían una maraña de pelo y ropa desarreglada.

No fue hasta que divisaron una macha multicolor delante de la entrada de la sala cuando se detuvieron, quedando congelados en el sitio, Gabriela sujetada por la cintura por Toy Bonnie y éste teniendo una mano de ella en su cabello y otra en el hombro.

-¿Interrumpimos?- Todos estallaron a risas mientras Nala los miraba de brazos cruzados con una ceja alzada.

Fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la estupidez que estaban haciendo y se soltaron a la vez, tremendamente incómodos y tratando de explicarles que no era lo que parecía. Todos siguieron riéndose escandalosamente y, de repente, BonBon sintió una presencia tenebrosa detrás de él. Cuando se giró lentamente, pudo ver como Foxy se había posicionado detrás de él con ojos completamente furiosos. Tuvo que salir por patas y, gracias a que lanzó a Toy Freddy contra Foxy justo antes de que le pillara, pudo huir hasta la cocina y encerrarse ahí.- ¡GABRIELA AYÚDAME!-

Eso ya cruzó la línea de los celos de Nala, desde la otra punta de la pizzería los gritos de la europea no se hicieron esperar.- ¡¿COMO QUE GABRIELA, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?!- Toy Freddy, descojonándose, sujetó a la chica para evitar que fuera a por Toy Bonnie también, ya que con lo cabreado que estaba Foxy, podía hacerle daño sin querer mientras ambos golpearan la puerta. La mencionada por el conejo, estaba de pie delante de todos avergonzada, totalmente colorada.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE, DESGRACIADO! ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA, COBARDE!- Apenas Toy Bonnie tuvo tiempo a poner el seguro en la puerta antes de que llegara y mover una mesa de la cocina hasta la entrada para evitar que el pelirrojo consiguiera romperla a golpes.

-Si me disculpan, debo evitar que mi novio le rompa la cara al conejo ese.- Intentado excusarse para ir a calmar a su pareja, se encaminó hacia la cocina sintiendo los ardientes ojos llenos de odio por parte de Nala en su nuca, recorriéndole un escalofrío por la espalda.


	4. En la cama

**Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.

Era tarde, casi las cuatro de la mañana y en la pizzería, extrañamente, reinaba el silencio. En la sala principal, Bonnie sostenía en sus brazos, sentada en su regazo, a Luz completamente dormida. En los escenarios de los Old Freddy hacía exactamente lo mismo que Bonnie con Nozomi, mientras que en el de los Toys se encontraba Toy Bonnie con Nala. En la Pirate Cove se encontraban Mangle y Foxy con sus respectivas parejas, haciendo lo mismo.

No era común que las chicas no aguantaran despiertas hasta la hora de la salida, pero esos días habían estado ajetreadas por el día en diversas cosas y no habían descansado lo suficiente como para aguantar el horario nocturno habitual. Pese a la molestia de más de un animatronic, todos decidieron respetar el cansancio de las muchachas, manteniéndose en silencio para no despertarlas.

Chica, aburrida caminó hasta la oficina y pudo ver como Toy Chica le ponía su cacheta encima a Carina mientras ésta estaba dormida sentada en la silla con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en éstos. Toy Chica, al notar su presencia la miró con confusión, no sabiendo a qué venía. Ésta, al ver que la había visto, simplemente se giró y regresó sobre sus pasos, entrando en la cocina y cerrando la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar asustarme.- Dijo mientras ponía el cerrojo, dirigiendo sus palabras al hombre que se mantenía quieto a un lado de ella, de brazos cruzados.

-Sabes que no soy tan infantil como esas niñatas.- Replicó con calma, acercándose un poco más a ella, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Chica, al voltear para verlo, resopló.

-¿Como cuando te dedicas a atormentar a Luz y Bonnie escondiendo sus sacos de pelo?- Golden, al verse expuesto en tal acusación, puso mala cara, pero enseguida regresó a sonreír.

-Aquello te hace gracia, no puedes negármelo.- Su sonrisa se volvió un poco socarrona y la abrazó por la cintura, robándole un apasionado beso antes de permitirle responder. Con un fuerte sonrojo, Chica lo apartó de ella con un empujón, mirando a otro lado.

-No estoy de humor.- Respondió secamente, abrazándose a sí misma, un tanto incómoda. No pasó desapercibido por el dorado oso y la abrazó de nuevo, no dejando que le apartara, un poco preocupado.- Golden, te dije...- Éste la calló con un nuevo beso más lento, pero no menos apasionado.

-Lo sé.- Chica hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico colorado, apretando su agarre con los dedos en la ropa de éste. Algo no andaba bien con la gallina, y ese actuar estaba preocupando al oso.- ¿Qué ocurre, Chica?- Preguntó con hilo de voz, en un susurro en el oído de la rubia, quien sintió un dulce escalofrío por su espalda. Se quedaron abrazados unos cuantos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cuantos, pero no parecía que más de diez o quince. Con un pequeño suspiro, la ave old apartó su cara del pecho del contrario y alzó la vista para encararlo, mostrando una inusual tristeza. Posiblemente, de poder, ahora mismo las lágrimas recorrerían sus mejillas, lo que hizo saltar todas las alarmas para Fredbear, quién sujetó una de sus mejillas con su mano, a lo que Chica la agarró y besó la palma.

-Es una tontería, no te preocupes.- Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su tono fuera despreocupado y firme, pero se le rompió la voz en la última palabra, lo que tiró por los suelos su intento de fingir que no le pasaba nada.

Golden se sintió ligeramente dolido ante su intento de mentirle pero sobretodo le dolió verla tan vulnerable, cuando casi nunca se mostraba así ante nadie, incluso ante ella misma en un espejo. Depositó un suave beso en la frente de la rubia para tranquilizarla y la abrazó de nuevo.- No es una tontería si te hace estar tan vulnerable.- Escuchó como su novia suspiraba de nuevo, pareciendo que intentaba poner sus ideas en orden. Esperó pacientemente que ella hablara, mostrándole todo su apoyo con ese abrazo. Finalmente Chica se apartó y, mordiéndose el labio, acarició el pecho de Golden intentando distraerse un poco mientras hablaba, usando un tono un tanto avergonzado, como si lo que fuera a decir era algo tonto e infantil.

-Las envidio.- De todo lo que Golden fue capaz de imaginarse del qué le pasaba a Chica, nunca se pudo haberle ocurrido esa respuesta. Quedó con los ojos algo abiertos ante la sorpresa y la confusión al no entender a qué se refería con ello. ¿Envidia? ¿A qué? Al notar como se la quedó mirando de esa forma, Arrugó la frente en una mueca de fastidio, bajando la mirada.- Porqué pueden dormir, pueden... Descansar, desconectar del mundo por unas horas. Pueden... Olvidar sus problemas.- En ese momento, luego de pronunciar esas palabras, sintió un alivio momentáneo, dándole la fuerza necesaria para mirarlo a los ojos.

Golden relajó su expresión al escuchar el motivo de tal estado de ánimo, apretando un poco el agarre en la polluela, robándole un pequeño beso de paso.- Creo que entiendo a qué te refieres.- La invitó a sentarse en la encimera y, aunque normalmente se negaba, asintió y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Una vez sentados Golden agarró una de las manos de la rubia y le puso la otra en el hombro.- Últimamente has estado pensado en... Ya sabes.- Pese a que hacía décadas que les había ocurrido, no por ello eran capaz de sacar el tema como si nada, y ellos dos no eran la excepción a la regla. Chica asintió con lentitud, mirando al suelo, cabizbaja. Al oso se le rompió el corazón al verla de aquel modo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder curarle todo el dolor que ella tenía dentro, pero sabía que eso era imposible y se frustró. Como siempre se guardó para sí esas sensaciones y se concentró en prestarla la atención que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos olvidarnos de eso por unas horas...- Golden la interrumpió un poco alarmado, alzando un poco la voz sin querer, temeroso de que fuera hacia pensamientos peores.

-Pero no podemos.-

Un silencio tenso se formó en la cocina, Golden maldiciendo por dentro por no haber sido capaz de controlarse en un momento tan delicado como ese. Antes de poder formular una disculpa, Chica se le adelantó.

-Lo sé...- Su voz era tan caído, tan débil, que el oso dorado tuvo que soportar un nudo en el estómago, odiándose por dentro por haber sido tan brusco.- Pero no puedo apartar ese pensamiento de mi y, al verlas dormidas... No sé, me ofendí y sé que no es su culpa, ni mía, ni tuya. Pero no me pidas que simplemente deje de pensar en eso porque no puedo.- Ahora fue su tono de voz el que se sintió brusco, haciendo que las diminutas orejas del oso bajaran, en señal de comprensión. La polluela se puso las manos en la cara, soltando un suave sollozo. Él no supo bien qué hacer o decir, pero con el alma rota se levantó de la mesa y la abrazó para reconfortarla, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte creer que no me importa. No quise ser brusco.- Ahora fue él quien soltó un suspiro mientras la escuchó aumentar el llanto.- Sabe que nunca diría nada para dañarte.- Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando contener su estúpido sollozo.

-No, no es tu culpa. Soy yo la que se atormenta con estúpidos deseos imposibles. No te sientas culpable por decirme la verdad y no lo que quiero oír.- Pasó sus brazos por los costados del dorado y lo abrazó con fuerza, buscando ese confort que siempre fingía no necesitar. Éste al sentir sus manos en su espalda sujetó con cuidado la barbilla de ella, alzándola para que le mirase a los ojos.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas escuchar?- Su tono, dulce y suave, le resultó casi irreconocible a la polluela, ya que solía ser muy abierto con ella, pero siempre manteniendo su firmeza y calma al hablar. Ahora, parecía un cachorro regañado que había hecho algo malo.

Avergonzada, Chica se sonrojó fuertemente. Al final, ante la mirada tan dulce que le dedicaba el otro, no pudo reprimir el contárselo.- Que algún día tú y yo podamos dormir y despertar abrazados en una cama todos los días.- Musitó de manera casi inaudible, muy avergonzada por tener un sueño tan estúpido y cursi como ese.

Golden, con una mirada más inexpresiva, la alzó un poco y la sentó en la mesa de antes, sin dejar de sujetarla por la cintura. Una vez estuvo sentada en esa mesa se inclinó hacia ella para quedar a milímetros de su rostro.- ¿Y Quién dice que yo no quiero escuchar eso también?- Por primera vez en esa noche, Chica mostró una pequeña sonrisa, lo que le hizo sonreír a su vez a Fredbear y cortaron el espacio entre ellos con un apasionado beso mientras él apretaba más su agarre en ella mientras ésta le ponía las manos en el pecho. Golden rompió el beso para besar su clavícula, arrancándole un suave gemido a Chica y de paso otra sonrisa.

De repente unos golpes en la puerta de la cocina los sobresaltaron, consiguiendo que casi se cayeran al suelo, erizando su piel de la sorpresa.

-¡Par de idiotas, ya son las seis y cinco, vuelvan a sus puestos, madita sea!- Con un gruñido de advertencia, Freddy fue a su sitio, esperando que su aviso los hiciera volver a sus puestos de una santa vez. Ellos, por el contrario, gruñeron al unísono por la interrupción, frunciendo el ceño, molestos.

Se apartaron el uno del otro y se arreglaron la ropa que aunque no estaba apenas arrugada, no la tenían lo suficientemente decente para que nadie de la pizzería sospechara. Una vez arreglados caminaron hasta la puerta. Chica iba a abrir la puerta cuando Golden sujetó su cintura por última vez esa mañana y la besó apasionadamente. Después desapareció y finalmente la rubia salió para regresar a su sitio en el escenario, viendo a las guardias marcharse del edificio luego de despedirse de todos. Les hizo un gesto con la mano y se preparó mentalmente para el griterío de niños que tendría que soportar de nuevo, como todos los días.


	5. De niños

Día 5: De niños

 **Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

-

En la zona de secretaría, adornado con muebles de caoba y roble, se encontraba sentada en una silla una niñita de unos seis años, con los pies colgando, moviéndolos suavemente, teniendo la mirada fija en éstos con rostro preocupado. Justo al lado había una puerta de madera con una cristalera, dónde dentro, se podía escuchar levemente las voces de dos hombres hablando.

Señor Brandon, el comportamiento de su hija es inaceptable. Le ha roto un diente a su compañero de un puñetazo, alegando que éste la molestaba, pero ni sus demás compañeros ni su tutora han dicho que eso fuera verdad. Alegan que no le quiso dejar un rotulador y le pegó sin más.- Un hombre, algo mayor, con bigote y pelo blanco, miraba muy decepcionado a Brandon, quién, avergonzado, trataba de hablar, pero ese hombre le impedía la palabra hablando sobre los modales y educación que se exigían en la escuela y que esperaba que los padres dieran a sus hijos para evitar sucesos como aquél.

Veinte minutos después ambos hombres salieron y miraron a la niña, quién tenía cara de estar muerta de aburrimiento. Al ver la mirada severa de su padre y del director de la escuela, encogió sus hombros y bajó la cabeza, intimidada. Brandon alargó su brazo hacia ella para que le diera la mano y así lo hizo la pequeña. El hombre más joven se disculpó una vez más y se llevó a su hija de la escuela. Estaría expulsada tres días por lo ocurrido. El viaje en coche hasta la casa fue en total silencio. La pequeña Nala, con miedo de ser regañada de nuevo, se mantuvo callada y miró por la ventana tratando de ignorar la tensión del propio silencio, mientras Brandon conducía con el ceño fruncido. Una vez llegaron se bajaron del coche luego de parar el coche y dejarlo en el garaje. Nala trató de irse rápidamente a su cuarto, temerosa de la regañina que le iba a dar su padre, pero antes de dar tres pasos éste la agarró del brazo para detener lo que ya era costumbre.

-Nala, ¿Por qué pegaste a ese niño? ¿Qué te hizo? Sabes que no debes pegar a la gente, deja de hacerlo.- La pequeña niña, molesta porque su padre no creyó su versión y se comió con patatas la del asqueroso director, se giró, enrabiada.

-¡Pero papá yo no hice nada! ¡Me estaba molestando y...!- Su padre la interrumpió, molesto por el tono.

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta del aprieto en el que me pones cuando te comportas de esa manera?! ¡Ni yo ni tu madre te hemos educado de esta forma!- La niña empezó a intentar soltarse de su agarre con violencia y Brandon intentaba mantenerla sujeta sin llegar a hacerle daño, pero al final la niña consiguió zafarse y salió corriendo hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y escondiéndose en el armario, abrazando su perrito de peluche, llorando. Brandon, derrotado por la presión del momento, se rascó la cabeza y gruñó por lo bajo. Ya sabía cual era la típica actitud de su hija cuando él la regañaba, así pues, decidió darle su espacio y esperar a que se calmaran las aguas antes de pedirle explicaciones.

Unas horas después, la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo, entrando una mujer esbelta, de buena figura, con el pelo largo, rubio oscuro y andulado. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar precioso que eran capaces de encandilar hasta al más frío. Su piel era blanca con unas cuantas pecas en los hombros y pecho. Lucía una bonita blusa de color crema oscuro y pantalones negros de cintura alta. Unos tacones beis complementaban su vestimenta. Caminó deprisa hasta Brandon y éste la saludo, confuso ante la mirada que le dedicaba la contraria.

-¿Puedes explicarme porqué mi ayudante me ha dicho que llamaste hace horas para avisar de que irías a buscar a Nala al colegio porqué se peleó con un niño y encima le pediste que hasta que yo no finalizara mi trabajo no me lo dijera?- El hombre, apenado por la mirada que ella le daba, encogió un poco los hombros y bajó la cabeza, sí, exactamente como hizo Nala hace unas horas. Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, la mujer se cruzó de brazos, muy molesta.- Quiero oír tu excusa.-

Brandon, un tanto dolido por esas palabras, frunció el ceño.- No me voy a inventar ninguna excusa. La última vez tuviste que faltar a una reunión muy importante para ir a hablar con el director. Estuviste tres días casi sin dormir para conseguir una nueva reunión con ese representante.- Habló con un tono un tanto fuerte y brusco, solo consiguiendo enfadar más a la mujer.

-Sabía que era mala idea cambiar el número de urgencia de la escuela. ¿Y qué ha dicho ese estúpido? ¿Que nuestra hija es una agresiva niña con problemas de ira que golpea a sus compañeros sin razón alguna y que, mágicamente la profesora que estaba delante no vio nada?- Su marido, quien iba a replicar sus palabras, cerró la boca de golpe al escuchar cómo había descrito la situación casi a la perfección. Al notar como no hablaba, la mujer agitó los brazos rodando los ojos, realmente fastidiada.- Es lo que te ha dicho. Y tú le has creído, ¿verdad?-

-Nadie dice lo contrario. No hay ni un solo niño que...- La rubia golpeó con fuerza el mármol de la cocina, indignada.

-¡Como de costumbre prefieres escuchar lo que diga ese engendro antes que a nuestra hija! ¡Es increíble, Brandon, últimamente te tragas todas las mierdas que dicen de tu hija!- Y sin dejarle tiempo a responder, dejó su bolso en la cocina y se encaminó a las escaleras. Subió dichas escaleras hasta llegar al piso superior más calmadamente, cambiado su expresión de enojo a una de preocupación y tristeza. Con silencio y cuidado caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Nala y abrió la puerta suavemente, metiendo la cabeza dentro del cuarto.- ¿Nala? ¿Estás bien, cariño?- Un sollozo podía escucharse desde el armario. Preocupada, fue hasta ahí y entreabrió las puertas del armario, encontrándose la desgarradora imagen de Nala, sentada con las rodillas en alto apoyando la cabeza y los brazos en ellas, llorando a lágrima viva.- Oh, cariño mío...- Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su hija y la abrazó, acariciando la espalda de la pequeña para reconfortarla.

La niña, al escucharla y verla, se lanzó en los brazos de su madre, buscando el cálido confort que siempre le daba.- ¡Mamá! ¡Me estaban molestando, lo juro, no dejaban de molestarme y querían pegarme!- Aún con más lágrimas que antes la pobre niña se abrazó más fuerte a su madre, quién le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ya lo sé, mi niña. Ya lo sé...- Con dulzura la levantó y la llevó hasta la cama, sentándose y dejando a Nala en su regazo, sin dejar de abrazarla. Esperó con paciencia que su hija se tranquilizara, cantando suavemente una melodía que ella misma se había inventado para su hija cuando estaba triste. Al final, debido al cansancio y la tristeza acumulada en su pequeñito cuerpo, Nala se durmió en brazos de su madre. La mujer dejo suavemente a la niña en la cama y la tapó con el edredón, dejándola descansar. Cerró las cortinas y la luz y se fue, cerrando con suavidad la puerta al salir.

El resto de la noche pasó en silencio. Brandon se quedó haciendo papeleo de las ventas del desguace en la oficina, mientras su mujer hacía la cena. Preparó sopa de verduras y unas cuantas hamburguesas con patatas fritas, la comida favorita de su hija. Quería animarla, ¿y qué mejor para ello que una buena cena de su comida favorita? Su marido le pidió que no hiciera todo aquello, que no podían darle ese ejemplo a la niña de recompensarla luego de hacer algo mal, pero una mirada de advertencia le hizo cerrar la boca e irse de nuevo al despacho sin rechistar

En cuanto la comida estaba casi a punto para ser servida, le pidió a su marido que fuera a despertar a Nala. Brandon, sin decir nada fue hasta la habitación de Nala y la despertó suavemente, viendo como la niña se tajaba los ojos, somnolienta.

-Hola, papá.- Dijo flojito con sueño y ternura la niña, mirando vete a saber dónde, algo empanada por la siesta. Su padre la levantó para que se desperezara y la sentó en la cama, ayudándola a ponerse las zapatillas de ir por casa. Una vez puestas, la niña dio un saltito para bajar de la cama y le dio la mano a su padre para ambos encaminarse hacia abajo, llegando al comedor unos segundos después.

La niña, al ver la comida en la mesa, esbozó una sonrisa y dio un saltito de felicidad, pareciendo que lo de la tarde ya había quedado en el pasado. Dejó la mano de su padre y corrió hasta su madre para abrazarla, agradecida y entusiasmada por la cena. Con una sonrisa en los labios abrazó a su hija y la sentó en su silla, sentándose a su lado, quedando Brandon al otro lado, acariciando la cabeza de la niña. Los tres empezaron a comer con felicidad, solo advirtiendo a la pequeña que no corriera al comer, que luego le sentaría mal. Obedeciendo a sus padres Nala comió con gusto todo lo que había en su plato. En algunos momentos, sin que la niña se diera cuenta, Brandon mandaba miradas a su mujer, ya sabiendo qué venía luego, queriendo saber cuando exactamente, pero ella le ignoró por completo, hablando animadamente con su hija y escuchando con orgullo como le decía que todo estaba buenísimo. Después de terminarse todo, aún con hambre, cosa normal en ella, Nala preguntó si podía tomar postre, a lo que su madre dejó el tenedor en el plato con cuidado y junto sus manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Antes me gustaría que habláramos de lo que ha pasado hoy, Nala.- La nombrada entristeció un poco su rostro al escuchar ese tono más serio, siendo aún suave, de su madre. Pero sobretodo al escuchar la pregunta indirecta que le hacía. Miró a su padre, esperando una respuesta de él, pero éste solo movió un poco a cabeza, invitándola a hablar.

-... ¡Yo n-no hice nada, me defendí...- Empezó a tartamudear la niña, visiblemente nerviosa y asustada. Brandon, preocupado, la interrumpió un momento.

-Cuenta lo que pasó, te escuchamos.- Dijo con toda la calma y suavidad que era capaz de expresar. La niña, al ver como él no decía nada sobre que ella era la culpable y no parecía querer regañarla, se tranquilizó un poco, volviendo a hablar, ésta vez mirando al plato vacío que tenía delante.

-Estaba haciendo un dibujo para la clase, nos pidieron que dibujáramos un animal. Yo quise dibujar un perrito, para enseñároslo y que me compraseis uno...- Ambos padres se miraron entre sí un momento, volviendo a prestar su total atención a la niña.- Entonces... David se acercó y me dijo que le diera mis colores. Y yo no quería porque la última vez me los robó. Le dije que no y entonces me quitó mi dibujo.- Los ojos de la niña se empañaron de lágrimas y la voz se le quebró un poco.- Lo rompió delante de todos y mis amigos se rieron de mi. Empecé a llorar y se lo dije a la profesora Diana, pero me dijo que dejara de llorar y que hiciera el dibujo.- Empezó a sollozar, intentando seguir hablando.

Brandon se alarmó ante las palabras de su hija.- ¿Estás segura que se lo dijiste?- Dijo con preocupación y calidez en su voz. La niña, por el contrario, asintió frotándose los ojos para sacarse las lágrimas. La mujer frunció el ceño y miró a su marido, molesta.

-Lo que tu padre quiso decir es si estás segura de que te dijo eso, ¿verdad?-

El hombre carcajeó un poco y asintió rápidamente, entendiendo que había hecho la pregunta incorrecta. Nala, por su lado volvió a asentir, teniendo un poco de hipo por la llorera.-Si, mamá os juro que me rompió el dibujo. Y encima luego me volvió a robar los colores. ¡Me rompió el negro, que es mi color favorito! Se rieron todos y la señorita Diana me decía que dejara de llorar, pero no les decía nada a ellos...- Con la última palabra se puso a llorar completamente y su madre la abrazó una vez más para reconfortarla. Ambos padres se miraron de nuevo, muy preocupados por la situación, su niña y lo que había dicho.

Al día siguiente los tres fueron a la escuela y la mujer entró en el despacho del director sin pedir permiso, encontrándose al director con otros padres, quien le recriminó entrar sin pedir cita y sin llamar a la puerta. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa vio los papeles de la escuela encima de la mesa, adivinando que eran unos padres que querrían ingresar a su hijo o hija en esa escuela, y frunció el ceño.

-Yo de ustedes iría a otra escuela, ésta permite el acoso escolar y hasta lo incentivan.- Con alarma y sorpresa en los ojos de los tres presentes, ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro y se levantaron de sus sillas, excusándose torpemente para irse, sin escuchar las palabras del director. Una vez salieron Brandon entró, dejando a Nala sentada en al misma silla que el día anterior y cerró la puerta. No valió de nada el cerrarla, ya que los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban por toda la sala y pasillo. Varios profesores y trabajadores pusieron su oreja en la conversación, algunos hasta soltaban pequeñas risas ante la mala leche de esa mujer.- ¡¿Como se atreve a acusar a mi hija de ser violenta cuando uno de sus compañeros le robó y rompió lo que la profesora le había dicho que hiciera?! ¡Por no contar que esa malnacida había presenciado la escena y en vez de evitar que molestaran a mi hija la regañó porque lloraba mientras se reían de ella TODA LA MALDITA CLASE!- Brandon no tenía tiempo de decir una sola palabra, ya que ella respondía por él cuando ese señor trataba de exculpar a la profesora y los demás alumnos.

-Su hija tiene un comportamiento agresivo, y ustedes les dan ese mal ejemplo, debería darles vergüenza venir aquí a increparme y espantar con falsedades a una posible pareja que quiere traer a sus hijos en esta prestigiosa escuela. La profesora Diana aseguró que lo que vio fue a su hija amenazando a su compañero.- No cabe decir que el tono de la madre de Nala aumentó ante tales palabras. Aunque en ese instante Brandon sí empezó a hablar, o más bien gritar junto a su mujer.

-¡¿Disculpe?!- Pareció que su fuerte voz tuvo más éxito que la de su mujer a la hora de hacer callar a ese viejo canoso.- ¡Ayer usted me aseguró que la profesora no había visto nada, que estaba con otros niños y que de repente escuchó llantos y vio a mi hija con la mano ensangrentada y a otro niño con sangre en la boca! ¿¡ME ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE AHORA LA VERSIÓN ES DIFERENTE?!- Golpeó la mesa, intimidando al señor, totalmente furioso.

Ella, ya al punto de desear tirar a ese hombre asqueroso por la ventana, apretó los dientes.- ¡Se acabó, estoy harta! ¡Nos vemos en los tribunales, haga los papeles para cambiar de colegio a mi hija! ¡Y MÁS LE VALE NO PONER PEGAS O DIFICULTADES PARA HACERLO!- Ambos padres salieron de la sala, dejando a un muy pálido director y le dieron la mano a su hija, Brandon cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo. Nala, quien estaba hasta algo sorprendida por la situación, se dejó llevar con cara inocente, no entendiendo bien qué pasaba. Salieron de la escuela y se subieron al coche. Mientras Brandon le ponía el cinturón a Nala, ésta habló.

-¿Ya no voy a ir a la escuela?- Preguntó con inocencia y curiosidad, ajena al mal humor de sus padres.

Su madre subió al asiento del piloto de un portazo, suspirando y poniéndose el cinturón.- Si cariño, pero no a éste.-

-Jo...- Se quejó la pequeña, arrancando una pequeña risa a los dos adultos luego de ver el puchero que hizo al recibir tan mala noticia. Ella, mirándolos un poco confusa, acabó riendo también con ellos, marchando del lugar entre risas.

Unos minutos después, yendo a casa, Brandon miró a su esposa apenado.- Cariño, lo siento. Tuve que haber escuchado a Nala antes que a ese hombre.- Nala, un poco triste por el tono de su padre, se adelantó a su madre.

-Todos nos equivocamos, papá. Siempre me dices que tengo que ser buena... Pero mamá me dice siempre que si alguien me molesta mucho que le dé un buen puñetazo y así me dejarán en paz. ¡Y ya no veré nunca más a esos niños tan malos!- Dijo con alegría, sin ver la sonrisa nerviosa de su madre hacia su padre, quien la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Bue-Bueno, ¿quién quiere pizza para desayunar?-

La pequeña, al escuchar esa pregunta, alzó los brazos con alegría infinita.- ¡Yoyoyoyo! ¡Yo quiero!-

Brandon alzó las cejas, sorprendido.- Pero si ya hemos desayunado.- Escuchó como su hija le recriminaba que le recordara a su madre que ya habían desayunado, robándole una carcajada a la adulta.

-Bueno, pero debemos celebrar el haber dejado ese feo colegio. ¿O no, Nala?- Miró un segundo por el retrovisor el reflejo de la niña, riendo gustosa cuando la pequeña alzó de nuevo los brazos, entusiasmada.- Siempre es buena hora para una buena y deliciosa pizza.-

Los tres rieron gustosos de camino a la pizzería dónde solían ir, escuchando un poco de música infantil para Nala, quien cantaba todas las canciones junto a sus padres, todos felices. En un momento dado, Brandon se giró a su esposa y ella lo miró de reojo, alzando una ceja, sin saber qué quería.

-María, te quiero.-

-Pss, Nala. Nala, despierta.-

BonBon sacudió con cierta fuerza a la humana, quien se despertó con agitación, moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones preguntando qué ocurría. Al ver que quién la había despertado era el conejo, gruñó un poco somnolienta y se tajó los ojos, preguntando qué era lo que quería, bostezando mientras él le contestaba.

-Vamos, todos nos están esperando para comer.- Sin tener en cuenta el estado adormilado de la chica la agarró del brazo y tiró un poco de ella para hacerla moverse, obligándola a levantarse del suelo y caminar junto a él. Nala, un tanto desganada, resopló y le siguió, teniendo por seguro que no hacía falta poner excusas, la haría ir con él sí o sí.

Cuando llegaron pudo ver a todos juntos sentados en una gran mesa, que no era más que un puñado de mesas más pequeñas juntas, y a todos mirando en su dirección al llegar. Enseguida la mayoría dejó de prestarles atención y volvió a lo mismo que hacían segundos antes, pero los demás la saludaron con palabras o gestos y ella les devolvió el saludo con la mano y un bostezo de paso.

-Ya era hora, las pizzas se van a enfriar.- Se quejó Bonnie, deseoso de meterle un mordisco a la pizza que tenía en frente. Todas las mesas tenían un mínimo de dos pizzas cada una; vasos, botellas de bebidas y platos estaban puestos en frente de cada uno.

-Si no se fuera a dormir a las cinco de la tarde en vez de justo después de trabajar aquí no necesitaríamos buscarla para comer todos juntos.- Le siguió Foxy, con ganas de fastidiar a la europea.

-Si no tuvierais parejas humanas no deberíamos esperar a nadie para comer.- Les contestó Puppet, quién, cosa rara en él, se había dignado a unirse a la cena, sentado al lado de Ballon Boy.

-Turn down for what.- Les espetó Nala a los dos old, que no pudieron replicar ante tal afirmación. Simplemente se dedicaron a matarla con la mirada, a la que ella les enseñó el dedo del medio, bostezando una vez más.

Como nadie más quería hacerlo por temor a una de las bromas de mal gusto de la marioneta, a Nala le tocó sentarse al otro lado de éste mientras Toy Bonnie se sentó a su lado, entre ella y Chica. Eran los dos únicos sitios, no pudieron quejarse al respecto por llegar tarde. A Nala no le importó, pero Chica no se cortó en mandarle una mirada de odio al conejo toy, recibiendo como respuesta la misma mirada de su parte.

-Con tanta pizza todos los días, a ver si un día me canso de comerlas.- Dijo apenada Luz, antes de iniciar la cena, agarrando un trozo de pizza y darle un mordisco, siendo imitada por el resto. Sus amigas empezaron a burlarse un poco de ella por lo dicho, bromeando y riendo entre todos, algunos animatronics metiendo algún comentario también.

-Yo no me voy a cansar nunca de comer pizza.- Dijo muy segura Nala, agarrando otro trozo y mirándolo con unos ojos ¿nostálgicos?

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso, humana?- Le preguntó Foxy, deseando recibir la respuesta para soltarle algunas de sus burlas habituales. Bonnie y Chica rieron entre dientes, viendo las intenciones del zorro.

-Siempre es buena hora para una buena y deliciosa pizza.-

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala, María y Brandon** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.


	6. Pérdidas

Era temprano teniendo en cuenta su horario de trabajo nocturno, pero no por ello significaba que su cuerpo estuviera cansado; daba vueltas por la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, así pues, harta, se levantó con cierto enfado. Después de tomarse una buena ducha se vistió y salió de la casa para dar una vuelta y despejarse. El Sol, en pleno alto, brillaba con la suficiente fuerza para calentar la piel de la muchacha, quién se sintió reconfortada por el suave calor de los rayos solares. Sin casi sin fijarse a dónde iba, caminó hasta la pizzería, deteniendo su paso delante de ésta, al darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Suspiró suavemente y recobró los pasos, dirigiéndose a la entrada con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

Pese al calor de afuera, dentro la temperatura era más baja, casi rozando la sensación de frío, teniendo el aire acondicionado bastante fuerte para gusto de los niños, quienes no paraban de correr y jugar por todos lados. La chica sonrió al ver a todos esos niños divertirse y reír sin parar, además de observar como los animatronics eran completamente diferentes con los infantes que como eran con ella y el resto de chicas,. Pero sobretodo con ella. Sintió una punzada de celos por aquello, pero no dejando que eso le quitara la sonrisa, se acercó al mostrador y saludó a los trabajadores, quienes la miraron extrañada, sorprendidos de ver a una de las guardias nocturnas volver por la mañana como si nada. Muchos pensaron que debía estar loca o era una inconsciente, mientras otros estaban demasiado ajetreados para importarles el motivo de la visita.

La castaña pidió una pizza con un refresco y preguntó si se lo podía comer en la zona de descanso, dando de excusa que quería planificar la noche siguiente con tiempo aunque lo que quería era no aguantar tanto griterío. Al principio la miraron con malos ojos, pero finalmente Marceline llegó a su encuentro y se le acercó para preguntarle qué hacía ahí a esa hora. Se lo explicó, simplemente admitiendo que no podía dormir y quiso visitar a sus "compañeros de trabajo", lo que todos a parte de Marceline se la quedaron mirando mal. Sólo hacía unos cinco meses que estaba trabajando y nunca se había presentado más allá de la primera semana para que la reconociesen cuando viniera al establecimiento. Ella los ignoró por completo y la más mayor de las dos le dio permiso para ir a la zona de descanso, pero avisándola de intentar no encontrarse con el señor Fazbear, que sino capaz era de echarla si se ponían a discutir. Prometiendo ir con cuidado y no causar problemas recibió la pizza y la bebida, lo pagó y se dirigió a la sala de descanso, pasando por delante de los animatrónicos Old. Los saludó ligeramente con la cabeza, pero o no la vieron, o la ignoraron. A ella le dio igual e hizo lo mismo con los Toys, quienes hicieron exactamente lo mismo que sus antecesores. Debían fingir no tener vida, lo cual era normal que pasaran de su cara y ella lo entendió.

Con calma pero con buen apetito empezó a comerse trozo a trozo la pizza, disfrutando del agradable sabor, teniendo una buena sonrisa en el rostro con cada mordisco que le daba a la comida. Pasaron los minutos en los que se distrajo mirando su teléfono o hablando con algún trabajador que pasaba parte de su turno de descanso en la saleta. Pasó, aún así, gran parte del rato sola, comiendo con total tranquilidad. La muchacha, para entretenerse un poco, empezó a mirar a su alrededor cuando se aburrió del teléfono y, al mirar justo a su lado, el cual en el último momento tuvo la impresión de haber visto algo por el rabillo del ojo, se encontró con un niño pequeño con ojos llorosos. No se lo esperaba, no lo vio entrar ni lo escuchó y al verlo se asustó, pegando un sonoro un grito y casi estuvo a punto de tirar la pizza que le sobraba, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-¡Ay la madre que me parió!- Gritó con la respiración agitada, mirando al niño con cara de asombro, mientras éste estaba más desconsolado, sollozando debido al susto que la chica le provocó al asustarse ella. Nala, al verlo así, agarró unas servilletas y se puso de rodillas al suelo, queriendo secarle las lágrimas al niño, pero éste retrocedió más asustado. Se levantó alarmada al ver que lo había asustado más y retrocedió un poco, un tanto incómoda con la situación.- Oh, lo siento, no quería asustarte. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí, te has perdido? ¿Cómo te llamas?- El niño siguió sollozando, mirándola mientras ella le hacía esas preguntas, mirando alrededor para ver si de casualidad encontraba algo alguien que le respondiera.

-¿Tú te llamas Nala?- La susodicha abrió los ojos alzando las cejas, sorprendida cuando ese niño adivinó su nombre. ¿Acaso la conocía? Juraba no haber visto nunca ese niño, ¿era su mala memoria que le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció un empleado, quien asustó a Nala y ésta gritó de nuevo, sobresaltando al muchacho que entró luego de ser atraído por el anterior grito de la castaña. Ella se disculpó enseguida, algo avergonzada.- Lo siento mucho. Es que este niño entró y me dio un susto al no verlo entra...- Mientras hablaba quedó enmudecida al girarse hacia dónde estaba el niño y encontrarse la nada misma. Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender y miró al chico, quien la observaba con una ceja alzada.- Había un niño hace unos segundos. ¿Lo has visto salir por la puerta? De unos cinco años, de camiseta roja y pantalones beis. Tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas.- El muchacho se la quedó viendo con extrañeza, negando con la cabeza. Nala, más extrañada que él, miró por la sala en busca del niño y se encontró con la puerta a los baños de los empleados. Creyendo que ahí estaría fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, llamándolo, pero no obtuvo respuesta y las puertas de los dos retretes estaban abiertas. Frunciendo el ceño, completamente confundida, salió y miró de nuevo al muchacho, quien ya no entendía nada. Ésta se encogió de hombros, creyendo que el niño salió sin ser visto y se disculpó de nuevo con el empleado.

Con los pensamientos aún revoloteando un poco con el tema del niño, Nala decidió salir y buscarlo, para asegurarse de que había vuelto con sus padres o el adulto que estuviera a su cargo. Buscó por toda la pizzería, primeramente en las salas de fiestas, echando solo una mirada a través de la puerta, no queriendo irrumpir en medio de una fiesta y siguió buscando por la zona de Puppet, Ballon Boy y el escenario de los Toys, quienes estaban ajetreados divirtiendo a los niños. Pudo notar los ojos de Toy Bonnie en ella gran parte del tiempo, pero no quería que al gente se diera cuenta de algo pasaba con el muñeco, así que lo ignoró por completo. Luego fue a la zona de los Old y lo mismo, llegó a sentirse realmente frustrada, quizás se lo llevaron ya a casa. Era raro, incluso preguntó a Marceline y otros empleados, pero nadie lo había visto. La intentaron convencer que seguramente ya se había ido o se había cruzado con él sin darse cuenta, pero ella no desistió, ayudando a limpiar algunas mesas a cambio de dejarle dar más vueltas por el edificio. Al final Marceline aceptó la ayuda, una mano extra nunca iba mal entre tanto trabajo.

En un momento dado, La pirate Cove se cerró al público para que los niños fueran a su respectiva sala a comer, mientras al muñeco lo limpiaban un poco. En cuanto terminaron ella se acercó cuidando de que no sospecharan mucho, fingiendo limpiar un poco el escenario de éste. Deseaba que Mangle estuviera con él, ella la ayudaría sin dudarlo, pero la llevaron a una sala de fiestas por petición de unos padres, así que debía confortarse con él.

-Pss, Foxy.- Susurró. Sabía que el zorro la había oído y que, probablemente la ignoraría por completo. Pero a diferencia de ella, él tenía la capacidad de recordar rostros con mucha más facilidad gracias a la tecnología que poseía. Por probar, no perdería nada.- Foxy necesito tu ayuda. ¿Has visto un niño con una camiseta roja, pantalones beis y con lágrimas en los ojos? Me lo encontré perdido en la zona de descanso de los empleados y cuando me di cuenta había... Desaparecido. ¿Lo viste salir de casualidad?- Para su total sorpresa, el zorro le contestó. De manera brusca y agresiva, pero le contestó.

-Olvida a ese niño.- Le espetó, dejándola con una expresión de total confusión y incredulidad. Teniendo en cuenta su historia, creía que se preocuparía o, al menos, le diría que no lo vio o, en caso contrario, que sí lo vio y dejara de molestar.

-¿Significa que no lo has visto?- Ladeó la cabeza confundida, no entendiendo las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Significa que dejes de molestar y desaparezcas, mocosa.- Luchó para no alzar la voz y evitar que alguien lo escuchara, permaneciendo totalmente inmóvil. Nala, por su lado, puso una mueca de descontento al escucharle, ofendida por el tono del chico.

-No te costaba decirme sí o no.- Dicho eso, se despidió de él con un movimiento de cabeza y, contrariamente a las órdenes del pirata, siguió su búsqueda, regresando a la zona de los vestuarios, por si se había escondido ahí.

Pasó un buen rato entre los vestidores, Part's and Service, la cocina -de la que la echaron casi a patadas- y de nuevo en las salas. Habló con el guardia de seguridad diurno y éste, de mala gana, miró las cámaras y no encontró rastro de ese niño, para fastidio de Nala.

-Mira, cuando Jorge fue a ver qué te sucedió no salió ningún niño de ahí, y no entró ningún niño tampoco. Ahora vete, no es tu turno y no deberías estar aquí.-

Aguantando las ganas de insultarle por ese tono tan despectivo salió de la oficina y quiso irse a Part's and Service, para aclarar sus ideas sabiendo que ahí no habría nadie. Cuando abrió la puerta de la salita, de repente algo la empujó dentro y la estampó con cierta fuerza contra la pared, girándose hacia su agresor dónde éste le tapó la boca.

-Te dije que te olvidaras del mocoso.- La voz ronca del zorro, en cierta medida, relajó a la humana luego del tremendo susto que le provocó al empujarla dentro del lugar. La mirada de molestia de su cautor era severa y deseoso de dejar paso a la agresividad, aún así, había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no hacerle daño, pero poniendo como advertencia su garfio en el cuello de la muchacha.

Nala trató de hablar, pero la mano de Foxy le impedía articular palabra, a lo que agarró su mano para intentar apartarlo, pero la fuerza del chico era mucho mayor a la suya y que optó para darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho, gruñendo agitando un poco los brazos, como preguntándole en señas qué coño hacía, que la soltara de una vez. La mirada de Foxy se intensificó y asustó un poco a Nala, pero sabía que no le haría daño. Si tan solo le dejara hablar quizás podría responderle, pero no parecía ceder.

-Foxy, yo me encargo.- La voz inconfundible de Puppet hizo que el pelirrojo soltara el agarre en la chica de mala gana, gruñendo. Nala, ya sin entender absolutamente nada, miró a Foxy y luego a Puppet, regresando la mirada al zorro segundos después, repitiendo la acción un par de veces.

-¿Se puede que os ha picado? ¿Qué pasa?- Su voz parecía la de una niña inocente que no sabía de que hablaban los adultos, ¿Irónico verdad? Puppet ordenó con un movimiento de su mano que Foxy se retirara a lo que él, gruñendo como de costumbre, obedeció. Nala frunció el ceño sin entender, mirando al muñeco que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso te lo debería preguntar a ti. ¿Desde cuando te gustan los niños?- Preguntó esbozando una falsa sonrisa, intentando desviarla del tema.

-Eeeh, pues siguen sin gustarme los mocos, los berrinches y morir para quitar la manchas de la ropa, pero no significa que no me preocupe por ellos. Maldita sea, ¿como nadie puede haberlo vista? Me estoy asust...- Puppet la interrumpió, brusco.

-¿Asustando? ¿De qué? ¿De que algún desgraciado lo haya secuestrado y asesinado como a mi?- Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Nala, quién bajó un poco la cabeza, apenada por el tono tan brusco e hiriente de la marioneta. Retrocedió, asustada y confundida.

-Puppet, nunca te había escuchar decir eso, no sé qué pasa, peor por favor, no uses eso tono conmigo. N-No te hace falta, lo sabes. Sólo quiero saber si ese niño está bien.- Tenía miedo de decir algo que hiriera a la marioneta y la hiciera enfadar. Era experta en explicarse mal, y sabía que esa situación no era una dónde pudiera darse el lujo de cagarla.- Aun-Aunque no fuera consciente de lo que te pasó...- La expresión seria de Puppet no ayudó a no ponerse nerviosa.- Estaría igual de preocupada.-

Puppet no tuvo tiempo a hablar que una vocecita se le adelantó, sobresaltando un poco a Nala.- ¿De verdad estás preocupada por mi?- La chica miró al niño y luego miró al títere temerosa de que descubriera que estaba vivo.- Oh, él es Puppet, suele cuidar de todos los niños de aquí. Bueno, al menos de la mayoría.- Dijo con tono inocente. La castaña suspiró un poco, pensando que el niño creía que el títere era como un guardián del lugar y suspiró, acercándose al pequeño.- Hola, Nala.- Le dijo en voz baja, consiguiendo que ella ladeara la cabeza, sin saber de qué la podía conocer. -¿De verdad quieres que esté bien?-

La pregunta desconcertó a la muchacha, pero, con una dulce sonrisa, respondió.- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quién querría que un niñito tan guapo como tú le pasara algo?- Dijo intentando que sonriera, pero el niño solo pareció asustarse ante sus palabras, a lo que intentó arreglarlo al ver que había metido la pata.- Yo sé la respuesta. Nadie. Y si lo hubiera, seguro Puppet te protegería, porqué él es muy valiente y se enfrenta a todos los malos, les hace boooo y se van todos huyendo.- Movió los brazos y la cabeza de forma graciosa mientras hablaba para hacer reír al niño, cosa que consiguió.

-Te pareces mucho a la mamá que conozco.- Dijo con un tono un poco más alegre mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que sus ojos no dejaban de hacer caer.

-Ey, pequeño... No llores, todo está bien.- Dijo mientras trató de cargarlo, pero el niño se apartó antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarle, asustado de nuevo.- Oh, vale, no te toco. No pasa nada, todo está bien.- Dijo con soltura y un tono maternal, consiguiendo que el niño la mirara con ojos encandiladamente tristes. Mientras esos dos tenían aquella extraña conversación, Puppet no se había movido de su sitio.

-Nala...- La nombrada le preguntó qué quería y éste prosiguió a hablar.- ¿De verdad todo está bien?- La humana sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa pregunta, sin saber porqué. Escondiendo el malestar interior, sonrió de nuevo, mostrando una sonrisa tan maternal como la de antes.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño.- Le dijo con total seguridad, intentando no asustar o agobiar al pequeño con su tono. El niño entonces sonrió agradecido, soltando una pequeña risa, para sorpresa de ambos presentes.

-¡Gracias Nala!- Y dicho eso, salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, de vuelta a las fiestas.- Creo que la mamá que conozco me estará buscando, voy a verla antes de irme. ¡Adiós Nala, adiós Puppet!- Y con un gesto con la mano agitado y enérgico, el niño salió corriendo, desapareciendo del campo de visión de los dos.

La chica se despidió con la mano y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, sonriendo. Se giró hacia Puppet y borró su sonrisa de golpe al verlo.- Aunque dijera algo, nadie le creería. Si vienen a preguntarme diré que no te vi.- El silencio del títere la puso más nerviosa a lo que empezó a jugar con su cabello.- Umh... Bueno, al final el niño está bien. Ya estoy más tranquila. Lo... Lo siento. No quise causarte problemas, nos vemos en la noche, ¿vale? Eh... ¿T-Todo bien?- The Marionette suspiró y asintió levemente, recibiendo un agradecimiento de la europea. Luego desapareció y regresó a su caja mientras Nala se fue del establecimiento, regresando a casa.

Unas horas después, antes de que llegaran las chicas, Puppet salió de su caja mientras los animatronics seguían siendo limpiados por los trabajadores que quedaban. La cocina y las salas de fiestas ya estaban con las luces apagadas junto a la oficina, lista para el turno de noche. En un momento dado, la marioneta entró en una de esas salas y se encontró al niño de la camiseta roja jugando junto a una mujer alta y esbelta con el cabello largo, castaño y ondulado. Ambos reían gustosos pero al notar la presencia del muñeco dejaron de jugar, el niño en brazos de la mujer, mirándolo ambos sonrientes.

-Buenas noches, Puppet.- El nombrado ignoró el saludo de la hermosa mujer, quien le sacó la lengua sin dejar ese aire gracioso.- Tan hablador como siempre.- Rió de nuevo, junto al niño.

-Victor siempre fue así de simpático.- Puppet, al ser llamado de ese modo, le mostró una mortal mirada de advertencia, pero, inusualmente, el niño lo ignoró y simplemente siguió jugando con la mujer.- Hoy vi a Nala ¡Y se parece mucho a ti!-

La mujer, con ojos más melancólicos, le sonrió de nuevo, abrazándolo.- ¿Quien diría que ella te ha ayudado a superar tu miedo?- El niño le devolvió el abrazo y luego la miró, con ojos cálidos.

-¿Puedes acompañarme hasta ahí?- La mujer negó con la cabeza calmadamente, a lo que el niño hizo un pequeño puchero.- ¿Por qué quieres quedarte?-

-Simplemente, no quiero irme. Pero tú sí quieres, y debes. Te mereces un buen descanso, pequeño.- Besó la mejilla del niño secándole la última lágrima. Una vez dicho esas palabras, el niño desapareció de los brazos de la mujer.- Descansa en paz.- Su voz sonó melódica, tranquila y maternal cuando dijo esas palabras, fijando su vista en el títere, quien parecía ciertamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.-¿Sorprendido? Quien iba a decir que mi hija podría hacerle perder el miedo a alguien.- Rió levemente, viendo la mueca de desagrado de Puppet.

-Es una cobarde, se asusta hasta de su sombra. No comprendo porqué sus palabras tuvieron tanto efecto en el mocoso.- Espetó con cierta indiferencia, quedando delante de ella. Se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, fastidiado.- No deberías estar aquí, si te ven no esperarán para contárselo.- Su tono amargo no pareció importarle a la mujer, quien alzó una ceja, sonriente.- Deja de sonreír, me molesta.-

-Ay, que fastidioso eres, Víctor.- Le sacó la lengua bromeando viendo como le dedicaba una mirada de odio.- No se mira así a la gente.- Se puso las manos en la cadera, suavizando su expresión y borrando su sonrisa. Aún así, Puppet era capaz de sentir la calidez de su alegría a su alrededor. Le molestaba no poder tener la misma alegría que ella, al fin de cuentas, él no estaba en paz, ella sí.

-Tienes prohibido llamarme así, lo sabes.- La mujer rodó los ojos.- Vete de una maldita vez, no necesitas seguir en este mundo. Ugh, ya sé de dónde sacó su estupidez Nala. Es tan idiota como tú, capaz de sacrificarse por los que no conoce y no le piden ayuda.- Gruñó, poniendo una mueca de cierta rabia, mezclada con tristeza.- Todos aquí deseamos lo que tú tienes, deja de reírte de nosotros.- En ese instante la castaña lo agarró de los hombros, encarándolo bastante enfadada.

-¡No digas esas tonterías, Victor! Sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí. No te hago daño con mi presencia, tú eres el que te haces daño a ti mismo. Tus tormentos ya son suficientes como para que creas que me estoy riendo de vosotros. ¿Acaso crees de verdad que lo hago por esto? Cálmate, te estás dejando llevar por el rencor que le tienes a él y lo pagas conmigo, no le des ese placer.-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

La voz del títere resonó por toda la pizzería. Los dos trabajadores que estaban esperando la llegada de las guardias nocturnas salieron corriendo del establecimiento, aterrados por el infernal grito, dejando la puerta abierta pero importándoles cero. Estarían despedidos por eso, pero no les importó, al salir corriendo renunciaron al trabajo. En cuanto los dos hombres estuvieron fuera del edificio, los animatronics se miraron entre ellos confusos y fueron hasta el lugar dónde provenía el grito, encontrándose a Puppet con las manos en su rostro, de espaldas a la entrada, en total silencio y soledad.

-¿Puppet...?- La suave voz de Ballon Boy hizo reaccionar al nombrado, quien apartó las manos de su máscara con rostro enfurecido.

Todos, entendiendo el humor de perros en el que se encontraba, abandonaron el pasillo de inmediato, Toy Chica teniendo que arrastrar al niño, quien en un primer momento quiso quedarse. Nadie entendió del todo el grito del títere, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que sus recuerdos lo estaban haciendo revivir sus pesadillas de nuevo. Cuando se ponía de ese modo, era mejor dejarlo solo, y sobretodo no hacer nada que lo hiciese estallar en un ataque de furia.

Segundos después la mujer volvió a aparecer, acercándose lentamente al negruzco muñeco.- No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar así, deja de burlarte de nosotros. De mi.- En cuanto dijo esas palabras, sintió los brazos de la mujer rodearle el cuerpo en un abrazo. Pese a su molestia, se dejó hacer, inmóvil.

-Víctor, cobrarás tu venganza, pero no debes culpar a quienes no tienen culpa para desquitarte. Cuando estéis listos para iros de éste mundo, yo os acompañaré. Además, quedan más niños rondando la pizzería sin estar en paz, necesitan ayuda para lograrlo.-

Esas palabras no reconfortaban al muñeco. Ninguna palabra lo haría, debía antes cobrar su venganza para que esas palabras realmente hicieran contacto con él. Pero sabía que no lo decía a malas, trataba de ayudarle y darle apoyo. ¿Quién iba a decir que la madre de Nala estuviera de acuerdo con que quisieran matar a un asesino para vengarse? Meh, ella estaba en paz, era normal que eso no la alarmara, al fin de cuentas, la maldad no podía apresarla.- Si las chicas se dan cuenta de eso, tendrán demasiado miedo para regresar, es mucho más complicado de lo que tú crees, María.- Finalmente se dignó a llamarla por su nombre, haciendo que esbozara una cálida sonrisa que él ignoró.

-Poco a poco se darán cuenta de ello, pero depende de vosotros si eso las llega a asustar hasta el nivel de no regresar. Pero eso no va a suceder, os quieren demasiado.-

-Sé de una que volvería más imbécil que su madre.- Le sacó una pequeña carcajada a María y ésta le golpeó con suavidad el hombro con su puño, en total confianza. Sí, sin duda era la madre de Nala, nadie más era capaz de hacer eso sin temer a perder una extremidad o dos.

-Oh, venga. Adoras sus caras de terror cuando les gastas esas bromas tan pesadas. Las echarías de menos. Sobretodo a tu hermana.- Puppet puso una mueca de fastidio al saber que ella conocía ese secreto, dándole la espalda, incómodo.

-Más te vale que nadie se entere de eso.- La amenazó con la voz, bastante serio, al contrario que ella.

-Para eso antes deberían saber que estoy aquí y quién soy. Es lo último que quiero.- Le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla y, después de eso, desapareció, dejando a un aturdido Puppet, que se limpió la mejilla rápidamente con cara de asco y molestia.

Regresó a su caja y se encerró en ésta, para poner en orden sus ideas. Pasados unos minutos, unos pasos llegaron a sus oídos, yendo en su dirección. Se preguntó quién osaría molestarlo ahora, después de dejar claro que no estaba de buen humor, saliendo un poco de su caja cuando de la entrada se dejó ver ligeramente a una muchacha de pelo castaño y con sus ojos hazel brillando con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te gustaría hablar?- Le preguntó con un hilo de voz y cierta timidez, ignorando que desde el otro lado del pasillo Toy Bonnie le hacía señas para que regresara, histérico.

Al verla ahí, con esa cara de inocencia y preocupación, el rostro de María se cruzó en su mente y no pudo reprimir una suave risa.- Igual de idiota.- La chica ladeó la cabeza, sin entender, alzando también una ceja después de escuchar la extraña respuesta de Puppet. Salió finalmente de su caja y se le acercó lentamente, por su lado, ella hizo lo mismo, entrando por completo y fijando su mirada en él.- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo quiero ayudarte.- Ligeramente sorprendido, negó con la cabeza, dejando salir un suspiro innecesario.- Sé que no puedo hacer mucho pero...- Alzó ligeramente el brazo para indicarle que cerrara el pico, a lo que ella obedeció.

-Hoy has hecho más de lo que te puedes imaginar.-

_

 **Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala, María, Brandon** **y la trama** de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.


	7. Juegos

**Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.

-¿Por qué tenemos que participar en este estúpido juego? Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que ir cumpliendo los caprichos de ustedes.- Foxy, como de costumbre, se dedicaba a gruñir y quejarse de todo lo que le proponían con los brazos cruzados, tal y como un niño con berrinche haría.

-¿Si, el qué?- Le preguntó Gabriela, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, sonriendo burlonamente. Foxy, al no saber qué responder para tener la razón, gruñó de nuevo, ignorando su pregunta, yendo a separar más muebles para que todos pudieran sentarse en el suelo. Podían ir a uno de los dos escenarios para más comodidad, pero los Toys no querían ir al de los Old y viceversa, así que para conseguir que todos participaran se decidió apartar algunas mesas y sillas.

-¿De dónde sacaste este estúpido juego?- Le preguntó BonBon a Nala, quién apartaba una mesa junto a Chica unos metros más allá.

Ella, al escucharle, se encogió de hombros, concentrada en no tropezar con la mesa en sus manos.- De un juego llamado "Corazón de Melón".- Antes de que alguien dijera algo, se adelantó.- Sí, conozco el juego. Sí, vosotras también lo conocéis. Fin.- Les sacó la lengua a Gabriela y Luz, bromeando, pero en ese momento Chica y ella dejaron la mesa en el suelo y se pisó el pie con la pata, pegando un gritillo de dolor para gusto de la rubia.- Me cago en todos los muertos que no sean de esta pizzería.- Dijo sujetándose el pie con una mano mientras tenía la frente en la mesa, pegando la superficie de ésta con el puño.

-Puedes cagarte en todos los muertos, no nos ofenden las quejas de una niñata como tú.- Le respondió Chica agarrándola por detrás de la sudadera para obligarla a moverse y a seguir ayudando a mover las putas mesas. Nala soltó un quejido de dolor y sorpresa, pero no queriendo molestar a la rubia caminó detrás de ella cojeando un poco, poniendo un puchero.

Una vez apartaron todo, Toy Chica y Carina llegaron con las pizzas recién hechas y Bonnie y Toy Freddy con las bebidas, dándoles a cada uno una lata de refresco sin vasos, para no recoger tanta mierda después. Todos se sentaron haciendo un círculo y esperaron a que se pusiera la botella en medio.

Pero, ¿Cual botella? Toy Freddy y Bonnie se miraron entre ellos, preguntando al otro dónde estaba, acabando por descubrir que cada uno pensaba que el otro iba a cogerla.

-Nala te dijo que la trajeras tú, estúpido.- Le dijo molesto Bonnie y Toy Freddy, consiguiendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño.

-Nos lo dijo a los dos, inteligente. Estabas agarrando las latas de la derecha, estabas más cerca, creí que aprovecharías para coger la botella que hace falta para el maldito juego.- Le miró despectivamente, recibiendo un codazo de Nala.

-Te lo dije a ti, porque Bonnie en ese momento le estaba preguntando a Luz qué quería para beber e interrumpirle habría sido de mala educación, cazurro. Tampoco habría sido malo que os lo preguntarais entre vosotros, sabéis hablar, usadlo.- Dicho eso se levantó recibiendo antes una colleja de parte del oso toy. Se frotó la nuca y le miró mal, suspirando después.- Ya voy yo, de momento coged algo para escribir y poned vuestra orden en un papelito. Que todos tengan el mismo tamaño y dobladlo todos de la misma forma y así evitaremos saber quién escribió cada cosa. Será más divertido e intentad ser originales y no simplemente poner que uno bese a otro. No valen retos que pongan en peligro la salud mental o física de quien debe hacerlos.- Muchos de los presentes soltaron un gruñido o queja ante ello.- Tampoco el desnudarse completamente o cosas muy humillantes. Es para pasarlo bien, no para humillar a nadie.-

-Lo divertido es humillarlos, precisamente.- Dijo entre risas Puppet, muchos concordando con él, en silencio y sin darles a los demás idea de ello, demasiado orgullosos para estar de acuerdo con algo que dijo el títere. Nala resopló y fingió no escucharlo, yendo en busca de una botella cualquiera para hacer el juego. Había logrado que las chicas se interesasen por el juego y convencer a los demás para participar, esperaba fuera una noche divertida para todos.

-Bueno, me voy a un rinconcito a que no vean mi idea. No me echen mucho de menos, babys.- Dijo la caraqueña moviendo un poco las caderas de forma exagerada, recibiendo respuesta de Toy Bonnie burlándose de que nadie la echaría en falta ni aunque fuese la única humana del grupo.- Envidioso. Envidias mi sensualidad, duh.- Le sacó la lengua y se concentró en pensar una buena idea para reírse del pobre desgraciado que le tocara hacer su reto.

En cuanto cada uno tuvo su papelito doblado los pusieron todos en un bol de la cocina y se posicionaron de nuevo sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo y esperaron a que Nala hablara, mirándola todos, más de uno con cara de molestia. Ella, un tanto incómoda por tantos ojos encima, miró a Carina esperando su ayuda, quien se encogió de hombros y habló.- Lo que Nala me suplica que os diga yo para que dejéis todos de mirarla tan fijamente es que en la primera ronda, como no podemos elegir de forma rápida quien mueve primero la botella, ella la hará girar y a quien le toque será el primero en mover de manera "oficial" la susodicha botella de rico Vodka. Antes de hacerla girar deberá leer un papel y a quien se detenga la botella será quién deba hacer el reto. Si vemos que el reto es muy fuerte, se hará votación entre todos para decidir si se hace el reto o se agarra otro papel. ¿Todos de acuerdo con las normas? ¿Alguna pregunta?- Al recibir varios movimientos de cabeza afirmando lo primero y negando lo segundo, miró a la española, indicándola que podía empezar. Nala asintió de acuerdo y empujó la parte inferior de la botella para que empezara a girar. Todos observaron a quien se detenía, poniendo los ojos seguidamente en Toy Freddy, el afortunado. Éste sonrió un tanto orgulloso de ser el primero y poder leer un reto sin tener que enfrentarlo; alargó la mano hasta el cuenco y sacó un papelito, desdoblándolo y lo leyó en voz alta.

-Intercambia tu ropa con la de Toy Bonnie. Si eres Toy Bonnie cámbiate la ropa con Freddy.- Todos soltaron una gran carcajada al escuchar el reto, mientras Freddy y Toy Bonnie gritaron indignados ante tal tontería.

-¡Eso es humillante, se niega la orden, coge otro papel!- Gritó a todo pulmón el conejo azul, mientras Nala se caía en su espalda descojonándose de él. Freddy también se quejó de manera menos histérica, pero advirtiendo de que si le tocaba a Toy Bonnie lo despedazaría entero.

-Lo siento chicos, pero la orden no es humillante. Es tremendamente divierta sí, pero al fin y al cabo es ropa. Y si no le toca a a Toy Bonnie o a ti mismo, no te afecta en nada, Freddy.- Dijo Luz aguantando un poco la risa, deseando saber quién sería el pobre que tendría que intercambiarse la ropa con el conejo azul. Freddy le dedicó una mirada de odio profundo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, advirtiendo con la mirada a Toy Freddy, quien le ignoró.

Cuando todos se calmaron de sus risas miraron expectantes al oso toy para que moviera la botella y, con una gran sonrisa divertida en sus labios, así lo hizo. Hubo un gran silencio mientras la botella giraba y la tensión era palpable en cada rostro, nadie queriendo tener esa suerte. Finalmente la botella se detuvo delante de la víctima, siendo Golden el elegido por el azar. Chica soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de atónito del dorado, quién puso una mueca de desagrado. Toy Bonnie empezó a carcajear molesto que no quería que fuera él con quien tuviera que cambiarse la ropa.

-¿Prefieres a Foxy?- Le espetó Nala con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en los labios a lo que él miró inconscientemente al zorro y éste le gruñó. BonBon reprimió un escalofrío y se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Pe-Pero ¡No es justo! ¡Es él quién debe hacer el reto, no yo! ¡Es trampa!- Su pareja resopló un poco, dejando en claro que no había una norma que especificara que los retos no pudieran arrastrar a otros, de una forma u otra. Daba más variedad y diversión, siempre y cuando no se pasaran de la raya.

-Piensen que es Halloween y se deben disfrazar de algo que dé miedo o sea feo. Quizás eso les ayude a no molestarles tanto este reto. Además, seguro que los demás reto van a ser peores. Esto no lo escribió Mangle o Puppet, imaginen a quién les toquen esos retos.- Carina habló sujetando a Toy Chica que parecía estar muriéndose de la risa por la mala suerte de su compañero Toy, diciendo cosas a las humanas entre las risas para que inmortalizaran el momento.

-No, esto no lo escribió Mangle. Ella tiene una letra horrible.- Dijo el castaño de mejillas pintadas reprimiendo una nueva risa, viendo como Golden y Toy Bonnie se iban a los baños con rostro frustrado mientras recibía una mirada molesta de la susodicha.- Yo también te quiero.- Le dijo sonriendo socarronamente, riendo junto a Nala al ver como la albina animatronic le sacaba la lengua.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos aparecieron totalmente fastidiados, el conejo con un gran sonrojo de vergüenza. Los animatronics soltaron de nuevo unas cuantas carcajadas mientras las chicas soltaron grandes gritos de fangirleo al verlos. A BonBon le iba un poco grande la ropa del oso, mientras a Fredbear se le veía incómodo y ligeramente encorvado, se notaba que la ropa no era de su talla y le apretaba. Suerte tenía de no necesitar respirar, pensaron las chicas.

-Chamo, te ves muy poco maricón con esa sensual ropa.- Le dijo Gabriela lanzándole un beso al conejo, quién aumentó su sonrojo, más avergonzado que antes. Nala, para reconfortarlo le pidió que se sentara, susurrándole que se veía guapo con todo lo que se ponía, el pobre solo le faltaba teñirse el pelo de rojo para ser un tomate. Por el lado de Golden, solo recibió burlas, tanto de Chica como de los demás.

-Niñita exploradora 2.0.- Dijo Foxy, consiguiendo una carcajada más de todos los presentes menos los dos afectados. Con una mueca de molestia y rabia el dorado oso se sentó como pudo y golpeó la botella para que girara de nuevo, deteniéndose en el zorro. Éste borró la sonrisa de golpe mientras Golden sonrió y agarró un pepelito, leyendo en voz alta y captando la atención de todos.

-Abraza a uno de los presentes. No se vale a tu pareja.-

-¿Pero que clase de mierdas han puesto en los putos papeles?- Replicó Foxy, ofendido por el estúpido reto que le había tocado, advirtiendo con la mirada a las humanas para que no se rieran.

-Vaya, este reto no tiene gracia si lo hace Foxy. Todos sabemos que abrazará a Luz, pudieron tener en cuenta ese detalle.- Se quejó Toy Chica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú abrazarías a Nala, Toy Freddy y Mangle también. No son los más indicados para hablar, ustedes.- Dijo Chica alzando una ceja. Antes de que nadie más pudiera decir algo, Luz se lanzó en los brazos de Foxy, a lo que él la tuvo que agarrar al vuelo, insultándola y ordenándole que lo soltara.

-¡CUÑADITO MÍO DE MI CORAZÓN!- Le gritó la de gafas al pelirrojo, sin soltar su agarre ante la mirada celosa de Bonnie, el único que no estaba disfrutando con la cara de fastidio del zorro.

-We, la tiene que abrazar él a ella, no al revés.- Inquirió Gabriela.- Foxy, dale el maldito abrazo y así podrás girar tú la botella, quiero ver quién sufrirá los retos de Puppet.- Dijo con aire divertido.

-¿Cómo sabes que no vas a ser tú la víctima?- Le preguntó la marioneta, flotando a su alrededor, consiguiendo que la castaña le entrara un escalofrío por la espalda. Ella, queriendo parecer valiente sacó pecho orgullosamente.

-Porque soy la puta ama y señora del lugar.-

-Puta ama del lugar, te tocó.- Le espetó Nozomi al ver como la botella se detuvo delante de Gabriela luego de que Foxy la hiciera girar aún con Luz encima.

-Foxy, mi amor, más te vale no agarres la de Puppet o Mangle, o te quedas sin sexo un año.-

-No aguantarías sin sexo ni una semana, hermosa.- Le espetó el zorro, mientras leía para sí el reto escrito. De repente se empezó a aguantar la risa, intentando serenarse para leerlo en voz alta.

-Chamo, ¿qué coño pone para que te pongas así? ¡ME ESTÁS ASUSTANDO, PAJÚO!- Le gritó Gabriela, intentando agarrarle el papel para saber qué ponía. Foxy alargó la mano para evitar que se lo quitara y la sujetó para impedírselo.

-Si eres mujer, quítate el sostén, si eres hombre quédate sin la ropa de arriba y dejate mostrar ese sensualón cuerpo. Es lo que pone.- Todos, en ese instante, giraron su mirada hacia Carina, quién fingía no entender porqué la miraban.

¡OYE LO DEL SOSTÉN NO PIENSO HACERLO DE NUEVO!- Gabriela golpeó el pecho de su novio indignada por sus risas, exagerando e intentando que le diera el maldito papelito.

-Puta, al meno disimula que fuiste tú.- Río Nala, disfrutando del teatro que estaba haciendo la morena fingiendo no saber de qué le hablaban.

-¡MALDITA PERVERTIDA, QUERÍAS VER A MI BONNIE MEDIO DESNUDO!- Luz gritó aquello abrazando al nombrado, con cara ofendida y advirtiendo con su mirada que su novio era solo suyo.

-¿Pero Bonnie no era del pueblo?- Le preguntó Nozomi arqueando una ceja. Al escuchar aquello, Luz le dio la razón y soltó al de cabellos morados, volviéndose a sentar. Al final, Carina se puso a reír, divertida con lo que había conseguido.

-Yo prefería ver a Foxy sin nada que tu sostén, a decir verdad. Pero no podía ponerlo para nosotras. Imagina que le toca a Luz.-

-¿Tendría que desvestirme mientras vosotras os quitáis algo sin que se os vea nada?- Inquirió Toy Freddy un tanto ofendido por aquella idea. No le apetecía ver a nadie desnudo, pero no lo veía muy justo.

-El sexismo sobre el pecho femenino está muy extendido, no quería drama con eso y son mis amigas del alma, además, de haberte tocado a ti o a otro hombre seguro Nala lo prohíbe por considerarlo humillante.- La susodicha asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Si Gabriela no quiere quitarse el sostén, podemos votar por mayoría. Pero Gabriela, ten en cuenta que entonces agarraremos otro papel y te puede tocar algo peor.- Le advirtió con calma la española, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Gabriela sin pensárselo mucho empezó a hacer movimientos raros y ponerse las manos dentro de la camiseta y uno segundos después le tiró el sostén en la cara al zorro, para su disfrute.- ... Vale, muy bien. Agarra papelito, leelo y luego haz girar la botella, que Golden y Foxy ya lo hicieron mal.- Se pegó a BonBon cuando éstos la retaron con la mirada frunciendo el ceño.- ¡No lo dije a malas!-

-Ya, dejen las miradas de "me voy a comer tus intestinos" para después, por favor.- Inquirió la venezolana, agarrando un papelito.- Elije a alguien y dale un beso en los labios. Si eres un animatronic debes elegir a un humano. Si eres humano besa a un animatronic. No vale un beso corto ni un pico. ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO...?! ¡Nala dijo nada de besos, ¿no escucharon?! ¿¡Y si al girar la botella le da a Puppet y luego él me elige a mi?! No gracias, voy a agarrar otro, ustedes son una panda tarados.- Antes de tener tiempo de meter la mano en el bol, Nala la agarró de la muñeca, negando con la cabeza.

-Dije que fuerais más originales, pero no están prohibidos. Seguro de haberlo especificado la mayoría habría puesto algo con besos, y no quería que fuera repetitivo. Solo espero no arrepentirme de eso.- Ante la idea de besar a Puppet u otro animatronic por el estilo, a la humana le entró un escalofrío.

-En realidad, no especifica que se lo debas dar a alguien que no es tu pareja, al menos así son la mayoría de parejas de aquí.- Dijo Mangle, pensativa.- Si me toca tendré excusa para llamar a Marcy y que venga para poder darle el beso.- Rió alegre, emocionada con la idea de ver a su querida novia.

-Ya, bueno, mueve la botella de una vez, no vamos a conocer a la víctima si seguimos hablando.- Gruñó Chica, cruzada de brazos, moviendo el pie con impaciencia y mirando a Gabriela. Ella se encogió de brazos e hizo lo que la rubia le pidió, deteniéndose el envase segundos después. Alzó la vista de la botella hasta la víctima y se encontró con la azulada mirada de Toy Freddy, quién abrió mucho los ojos, no creyéndose la mala suerte que tenía.-Oh, vaya, eso sí es una grata sorpresa.- Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, ignorando la mirada de odio que le dedicaba el toy.

-Ni se te ocurra elegirla a ella.- Toy Chica amenazó desde su sitio al castaño, a la vez que abrazaba con celosía a su novia. Ambos toys empezaron un duelo de miradas mortales, mientras la de pelo negro solo reía gustosa de la situación, todos sabían a quien elegiría Toy Freddy.

Nala miró a BonBon y éste a ella con rostros interrogantes. Mientras algunos soltaban comentarios desagradables con fines de molestar a Toy Freddy, se pudo empezar a escuchar una carcajada cada vez más fuerte, hasta que al final todo el mundo se giró para ver a Luz totalmente descontrolada por la risa, sujetándose el estómago.

-¡Puta, tú escribiste este reto, admítelo, maldita!- La señaló su prima, riendo un poco, contagiándose un poco de la de gafas. Ésta quiso responder, pero no era capaz de nada más que intentar coger aire cada vez que sus carcajadas se lo permitían. Al final, tanto Gabriela, como Nozomi y como Carina se contagiaron de la risa, riendo también, admitiendo que era un buen reto, en especial porque sólo fastidiaba realmente a unos pocos.

Cuando por fin el ataque de risa cesó, Luz se sentó de nuevo, mirando con diversión al oso toy.- Era demasiado tentador, solo él, Puppet, Golden y Chica saldrían mal parados. BB no cuenta, a nadie le haría gracia besar a un niño que apenas sabe qué es un beso.- Toy Freddy, completamente molesto, insultado y ofendido abrió la boca, hablando sin pensar e impulsado por su orgullo herido.

-¿Ah, sí? Muy bien, sigue riendo, te elijo a ti para el beso.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Tanto Luz como Bonnie gritaron al mismo tiempo, impactados por la decisión del oso. Todos empezaron a reír de nuevo, en especial Toy Bonnie, quien no dudó en dar su visto bueno ante la idea. De un momento a otro, Bonnie trató de lanzarse contra el castaño de mejillas pintadas, pero su contraparte azul y Foxy le saltaron encima para impedírselo. Mientras forcejeaban con el morado, los dos se lanzaron miradas de odio, pero acabaron por trabajar juntos, o lo intentaron, para mantener a su cautivo sin poder moverse, ganándose miles de insultos por su parte. La situación era demasiado valiosa para demostrarse uno al otro el odio que se profesaban y darse a madrazos, pues, se mantuvieron ignorándose mutuamente.

-¿ya no te hace tanta gracia?- Fue el turno de Toy Freddy para reírse, viendo como Luz cada vez se sonrojaba más. Mientras tanto, a su lado pudo escucharse un sonoro suspiro, de parte de la europea. Al escucharla, borró su sonrisa.- Al menos disimula, mala puta.- Le espetó, consiguiendo que Nala se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza, un tanto dolida por sus palabras.

-No es eso, imbécil. Pero me daría mucho corte. ¡NO, NO TE PONGAS CELOSO TOY BONNIE, TE QUIERO, COÑO NO ME SEAN IMBÉCIL TÚ TAMBIÉN!.- Le gritó antes de que el susudicho intentara siquiera quejarse.- Venga, dale el beso antes de que Bonnie se suelte.- Miró al morado viendo como prácticamente los dos captores estaban encima de él, inmovilizándolo. Al escucharla, Toy Freddy se sonrojó levemente. No había caído en ese detalle a la hora de elegir a Luz para el estúpido reto.- ¿Ahora te da corte?- Reprimió una pequeña risa al verlo un tanto incómodo, mientras se acercaba a Luz y ella a él, igual que él.

-Es solo un juego. No significa nada.- La voz de la chica ganó un poco de fuerza ante la última frase, echando una rápida mirada de reojo a su novio. Éste se quejó, insultando sin parar al oso y exigiéndole a Luz que no lo hiciera, pero BonBon le tapó la boca para que dejara de hablar.

-Por supuesto que no significa nada, niñata. Te he elegido solo por joder.- Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, mirándola a los ojos justo después.- Pudiste poner al menos que se pudiera un beso corto, pero no, debías poner esa gilipollez. Me la pagarás.-

-A mi tampoco me hace especial gracia, solo dame el beso y terminemos con esto.- Se quejó Luz sin borrar ese sonrojo de su cara. Ambos miraron al resto de reojo, quienes se encontraban expectantes a la situación, deseosos de que lo hicieran. El castaño realmente le era bastante igual besarla. Lo que le incomodaba era tener que hacerlo delante de todos y tener que aguantar sus burlas después. Sabía que Luz estaría más o menos como él, así pues, se acercó más a ella y la sujetó suavemente por los costados, intentando mantener un mínimo de espacio personal.

-Toy Freddy, no seas cobarde, pegaos, parece que tengáis miedo de coger la lepra.- Nala no dudó en mover la mano para animarle a hacer lo que le dijo y éste, gruñendo, decidió hacerle caso.

-Vale, vale, entendí.-

Regresando la mirada a Luz, tensó un poco el cuerpo y la pegó a él, sujetándola con un poco más de fuerza pero intentando ser delicado para no romperle las costillas sin querer. Puso una mueca de molestia al notar la diferencia de alturas y se agachó ligeramente, acercándose poco a poco a su rostro. Por su lado, ella puso las manos en el pecho del contrario y movió los pies a puntillas para ganar altura. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, juntaron sus labios y se besaron lentamente unos segundos entre los gritos de todas las humanas y las risas de los animatronics. Bonnie se quedó estático e incrédulo viendo la escena, siendo aún firmemente sujetado por Foxy y BonBon. Finalmente se separaron completamente rojos, para disfrute de los demás. El oso toy se aclaró la garganta y regresó a su sitio, ignorando como podía las miradas de todos, en especial la del conejo morado.

Luz volvió con Bonnie cuando sus dos captores lo soltaron al ver que no iba a moverse, demasiado impactado por la escena.- Es solo un juego.- Sin darle respuesta alguna, Bonnie se levantó y apartó la mirada, dolido y muy enfadado.

-Yo no pienso jugar más.- Espetó mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Cobarde.- Se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella palabra provenir de la voz del desgraciado que acababa de besar a su novia y se giro de golpe, furioso. Éste, indiferente, lo miró cruzado de brazos.- Si te quedas puedes tener la oportunidad de devolvérmela. Y es solo un jodido juego. ¿Dejarías de amarla porque te toca besar a Carina en un absurdo juego? ¿O empezarías a sentir algo por ella solo por un puto beso? ¿A que no? Siéntate y no hagas que tu novia se ponga sentimental. Porque todos sabemos que si te vas ella se va a poner a llorar.- Estaba exagerando, o quizás no, pero le valía verga, no se iba a librar él de sufrir algún reto, si se iba, se estaría salvando y luego de tener que besar a una humana, nadie se iría hasta sufrir del mismo modo. Bonnie, pese a que le entraron ganas de saltarle encima y matarlo de nuevo, las nuevas palabras de Gabriela y las demás, dramatizando con lo mismo, lo hartaron y acabó por sentarse para no seguir escuchándolas y se sentó en su sitio.

Luz caminó hasta él, se sentó en su regazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero él la siguió ignorando.- Sabes que solo te amo a ti.- Y dicho eso, miró a los demás.- Sigamos.- Y Con ello, Toy Freddy agarró un papel doblado del bol, leyéndolo.

-Baila con Puppet. Ésto sí lo escribió Mangle.-

-¡AL MENOS ELLA NO BESA A LAS PAREJAS DE LOS DEMÁS!-

Pese a que la mayoría se puso a reír o preguntar quién había escrito eso, el títere flotó calmadamente hasta en frente de Carina, ofreciéndole la mano. Ella, incrédula, le miró de arriba a abajo con una ceja alzada, no comprendiendo del todo qué coño hacía la marioneta. Puppet miró al toy para indicarle que moviera la botella y cuando ésta dejó de girar todos pudieron ver que, efectivamente, se detuvo en frente de la piel de trigo.

-¡¿PERO PORQUÉ SIEMPRE ME TOCA TODO CON EL JODIDO TÍTERE?!- El nombrado empezó a reírse gustoso de la cra de miedo de la chica con la simple idea de tener que bailar con él. Ella se abrazó a su novia negándose a cumplir la orden, a lo que Nala se quejó.

-Maldita, ya me gustaría a mi que me tocara ese reto, no hay para tanto.- Carina empezó a decirle de todo, exaltada. De todos los animatronics, es con quien menos ganas tenía de mantener contacto físico. Si fuera otro podría aprovechar para meter mano, peor le tuvo que tocar el fideo negruzco.

-No va a ser peor que el beso que te dí.-

-¡Eso tendría que decirlo yo!- Dijo el conejo morado mirando con odio y rabia a Toy Freddy, quién rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

-Supéralo.- Ignoró el resto de puyas que el conejo trataba de lanzarle patéticamente con cada cosa que la gente decía

Puppet, con la mano aún extendida se le acercó un poco más a Carina, ignorando la mirada de odio de parte de Toy Chica. Al final ella tomó dudosamente su mano y fue arrastrada hasta él, quien la agarró de los costados y la hizo flotar, ganando altura a lo que ella gritó de la sorpresa para después empezar a dar vueltas por el aire.

Puppet la llevó hasta encima de una mesa y empezó a moverse alrededor de ella, sin soltar su agarre. Carina intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero se movía casi sin sentido alguno y daba vueltas sin parar. Al final, la chica se mareó, suplicándole al condenado títere que la soltara.

-¡Puppet me estoy mareando!- Tropezó con su propio pie y él la agarró por la cintura antes de que se diera de morros contra el suelo, la elevó y la devolvió a su sitio, riendo gustoso con la cara de mareo que traía la pobre. Ella fue abrazada por Toy Chica quien le preguntó diversas veces si se encontraba bien, ofreciéndole un poco de refresco para beber. Cuando Se recuperó un poco, agarró un papel para leerlo.- ... Nala, dale un abrazo a Freddy.- Todos miraron a la española con cara de incredulidad, mientras ella soltó un gran grito de incertidumbre, mirando por inercia al títere, quien seguía flotando alrededor de todos.

-¡No me toques los cojones, Puppet! ¡VA A MATARME, HIJO DE PUTA!- Le tiró una rebanada de pizza, pero indiferente, él la agarró al vuelo y le dio un mordisco, sonriente.- ¡CARINA, MÁS TE VALE QUE NO ME TOQUE A MI O DORMIRÁS CON LOS PERROS!- Le amenazó a la latina, sudando en frío ante la sola idea de tener que acercarse al oso. Sintió unos ojos matándola por dentro e inconscientemente miró hacia atrás y se encontró con los azules ojos de Freddy irradiando odio a su persona, el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda caló profundo en su mirada, ya que Foxy al ver su terror animó a Carina a mover la botella. Ella, encongiéndose de hombros, lo hizo y efectivamente se detuvo Nala, quien soltó un grito de puro terror.- ¡NO ENTRAS A CASA HOY, CARINA! ¡DIJE NADA DE RETOS QUE ATENTEN CONTRA LA INTEGRIDAD FÍSICA O MENTAL!-

-Ésta no incumple ninguna orden, niña. Toy Freddy besó a Luz.- Antes de que Bonnie soltara otra injuria con el tema, Foxy le golpeó la cabeza para hacerlo callar.- Vamos Freddy, ¿tú te vas a rajar?- Le preguntó burlonamente mientras dirigía su mirada ámbar a la azul del oso, quien ya estaba destripándolo en su mente.

-No necesito compararme con nadie para saber que soy mejor que él.- Toy Freddy gruñó ofendido mientras los animatronics soltaban una carcajada.

-No, no lo necesita porque es el mejor y más grande oso de todo el mundo mundial. Por favor cambiemos el reto, necesito volver a sentir que mi vida no está en peligro de muerte extrema.- Dijo Nala nerviosa, escondida detrás de BonBon, abrazándolo por la espalda y hundiendo su rostro en él.

-Mira que eres patética cuando quieres.- Chica la agarró y la empezó a arrastrar hacia Freddy, mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y luchaba para intentar soltarse pero fue en vano. La polluela empujó a la humana hasta el oso, quién miraba fijamente a Nala con cara de pocos amigos mientras ella soltaba un grito de terror al ser empujada hacia él.

-No quiero hacerlo, en serio. No tiene gracia, va a hacerme daño, me odia.- Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado, temerosa de ver el resto de Freddy.- Ugh Puppet, que ganas de joderlo todo ten...- Sin esperárselo, algo la agarró y la rodeó. Todos quedaron en silencio al ver como Freddy abrazaba a Nala, con cara molesta y ésta congelada sin articular palabra. En silencio Nozomi agarró los brazos de Nala y le obligó a devolverle el abrazo al oso. Pasados tres segundos contados a reloj el oso apartó bruscamente a la humana y regresó a su sitio.

-No iba a ser el único en negarse a una orden del puto juego.- Cuando todo el mudo su hubo reído del oso y de Nala le exigieron a la última que golpeara la botella. Una vez volvió a girar, se detuvo en Mangle y alargó la mano para agarrar un papel.

-¿No era que yo y Golden lo hicimos mal?- Le preguntó en tono sarcástico el zorro a la chica, a lo que ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, susurrando una disculpa sincera hacia el pelirrojo.

-Toca una canción con una de las guitarras de los dos Bonnie's. Aquí habrá sangre.-

La última parte he tardado en hacerla por falta de ideas y siento si hay más errores de los que normalmente me dejo, pero debo aún el de ayer y el de hoy, así que, not sorry.(?)


	8. En la cocina

**Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.

-

-¿Pero por qué no me dejas comer uno?- Dijo Toy Freddy con un pastelito en la mano y el brazo extendido, apartando de sí a la polluela con el otro brazo para evitar que se lo arrebatara.

-¡Pero que te esperes a que estén todos terminados! ¡Además no son para ti, estúpido!- Con todas sus fuerzas trataba de recuperar su tan preciado manjar, fastidiándole mucho el comportamiento infantil y caprichoso que le mostraba el oso con un santo pastelito.- ¡QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS, TE DIJE!- Cuando Toy Freddy intentó darle un mordisco al dulce, ésta lo aprovechó para golpearle la cara y recuperarlo, devolviéndolo a su sitio junto con los demás.- Aún no los decoré, te dije te podrías comer uno si me ayudabas a hacerlo. ¡PERO ESPÉRATE!- Le ordenó, mientras él se frotaba la cara dónde la había golpeado con fastidio.

-¿Solo uno? Venga, hay demasiados para Carina, se los dará a las demás, incluida Nala, y ella me dará unos cuantos. Ahórrame el tiempo.- Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y ésta le tiró un bol en la cabeza que agarró al vuelo.

-Si quieres más, háztelos tú.- Le espetó, girándose de nuevo dándole la espalda para seguir con su trabajo, queriendo no perder el tiempo y así darle una sorpresa a su novia cuando llegara.

Toy Freddy se la quedó mirando unos segundos a la polluela y luego al bol. Con una mueca de fastidio, lo dejó en una de las mesas y se puso al lado de su compañera, agarrando los ingredientes necesarios para hacer los dichosos pastelitos.- ¿Tenemos miel?- Le preguntó en un tono tranquilo, pero un tanto molesto. Ella lo miró de reojo alzando una ceja, sorprendida de que realmente fuera a intentar hacerlos.- No me mires así, me has dicho que los haga yo, no soy tan inútil como Toy Bonnie que ni una arepa sabe hacer.- Le espetó, un tanto brusco.

-Sí, sí queda, pero trata de no terminártela, como de costumbre haces.- Le señaló el armario dónde se guardaban los botes de miel y éste se directo ahí, sacando un par de ellos y regresando a la mesa, depositando todo de manera ordenada, mirando de reojo a Toy Chica para ver si le decía algo, pero al ver que ella seguía a lo suyo, simplemente hizo lo mismo. De vez en cuando la rubia lo vigilaba para asegurarse de que no hacía algún desastre o se equivocaba con los ingredientes pero él la ignoraba, concentrado en intentar no equivocarse.

En un momento dado, Toy Freddy no estuvo muy seguro del siguiente paso, la masa no quedaba como le quedaba a su compañera y se estaba frustrado. Trató de ser suave, brusco, rápido y lento, pero nada funcionaba. ¿Por qué rayos no le quedaba bien y sin grumos? Soltó un gruñido de frustración que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia y ésta se volteó a verlo. No tardó en adivinar el problema y le quitó el bol de las manos. Él se quejó, pero lo ignoró.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito tu mugre ayuda.-

Ella se volteó para evitar que le quitara lo que tenía en las manos.- Espérate, imbécil. Deja que te explique, debes hacerlo de forma circular por los extremos e ir poco a poco hacia el centro, sino, los grumos no se quitarán.- Le hizo una pequeña demostración para asegurarse de que pillaba en truco.- Así, ¿ves?- Ante una afirmación de cabeza por su parte, le devolvió el bol y observó cómo lo hacía. Una vez contenta con la técnica del oso, regresó con lo suyo.- Recuerda debes ayudarme con el glaseado, luego te ayudo con los tuyos, ¿de acuerdo?- Frunció el ceño mientras le miraba, esperando su respuesta, recibiendo un soplido fastidiado por su parte.

-Si, si, pero no vas a comer ni uno de los míos, te advierto.-

-Van a estar hasta arriba de miel, no me gusta la comida tan empalagosa, no me lo comería incluso si me ofrecieras uno.- Le enseñó la lengua despectivamente y puso sus últimos pastelitos en el horno, observando como poco a poco cuajaban y subían.

Mientras tanto, el oso terminó los suyos y se los entregó para que los pusiera también en el electrodoméstico, en la parte inferior, mientras los de ella en la parte superior. Esperaron juntos a que terminaran y mientras los suyos se acaban de hacer empezó a ayudarla a decorar los de ella, centrado en sus explicaciones. Siguieron con aquello con tranquilidad, pareciendo haber olvidado la discusión de antes, Toy Freddy también la ayudó a recoger todo y a limpiar los cachivaches, en completo silencio. Ninguno de los iba a admitirlo, pero se estaban divirtiendo, eran pocas las veces dónde ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin estar rodeados de los demás tocando las narices. Aquél silencio era extremadamente agradable, vacío de tensiones o desagrados, incluso los ruidos que causaban los utensilios al ser lavados creaban una armoniosa complejidad con el silencio de la cocina. Unas pocas palabras salieron de los labios de Toy Chica para pedirle a Toy Freddy que llevara las bandejas con los pastelitos hechos a otra mesa para limpiar en la que estaban y prepararla para los suyos, fue entonces que el desastre se hizo presente. Con un charquito de agua cerca de la pica el oso resbaló con las dos bandejas entre las manos y cayó de cruces al suelo junto a todos los pastelitos que salieron volando ante la violenta sacudida del castaño.

No cabe decir que la cara de incredulidad de Toy Chica fue para enmarcar. Antes de que él pudiera siquiera formular alguna frase estalló en rabia y enfado, empezando a gritarle insultos al oso sin parar mientras éste estaba demasiado sorprendido por su reacción como para intentar defenderse. De un momento a otro ella lo agarró del traje y lo levantó de un fuerte tiró, acusándolo de tirarlos expresamente para joderla.

Eso fue el colmo. El castaño frunció el ceño muy ofendido por la acusación tan ridícula de Toy Chica, apretando los dientes con fuerza, intentando mantener la cordura para no golpearla en ese mismo instante.- ¡LO HAS HECHO EXPRESAMENTE! ¡MALDITA SEA, FUÍ UNA ESTÚPIDA AL PENSAR QUE ME ESTABAS AYUDANDO DE VERDAD!- Casi con lágrimas en los ojos, más que nada porqué no podía, empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta, para echarlo, con la mandíbula temblándole de rabia.

-¡¿PERO TÚ DE QUÉ VAS?!- El potente grito de Toy Freddy la paralizó de la sorpresa e incluso llamó la atención de unos cuantos que se encontraban no muy lejos de la cocina.- ¡Te estaba ayudando por puro gusto! ¡Si lo que quiere fuera fastidiarte haría algo menos estúpido que ayudarte haciendo todo el puto trabajo y luego tirarlo por el suelo! ¡SIEMPRE TE QUEJAS DE QUE SOY MALDITAMENTE INSOPORTABLE Y EN CUANTO HAGO EL MÁS MÍNIMO ESFUERZO PARA QUE DEJES DE PENSAR ESO ME SALTAS CON MIERDAS DE ÉSTAS! ¡No te preocupes que no voy a ayudarte nunca más!- Y dicho esto, ante una muy sorprendida Toy Chica, se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo, desapareciendo en el primer lugar alejado y solitario que encontrase.

Toy Bonnie se acercó a la cocina sin entender qué acababa de suceder, metiendo la cabeza, curioso.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Se encontró a la rubia de espaldas, con las piernas dobladas y agachada, recogiendo los restos de los pastelitos esparcidos por el suelo. Ésta lo ignoró por completo, demasiado afectada por la situación. El azul miró de reojo a Mangle, quién llegó también llena de curiosidad y ésta le devolvió la mirada, extrañada. Entraron y cerraron la puerta, después, se agacharon también y empezaron a ayudarla a recogerlo todo sen completo silencio. Ella los miró un poco sorprendida por lo que hacía, pero tampoco dijo nada y sólo se levantó para tirar los restos que tenía entre las manos.

-Ey, aquí hay algunos enteros que se han salvado de la caída.- Mangle agarró uno de los pocos dulces que estaban tirados en la mesa, dónde la suerte había decidido que no impactaran contra el suelo, sino con la mesa de la cocina. Toy Bonnie fue hasta Toy Chica y tiró también algunos restos, mirando después a la albina.- No están del todo enteros, pero podrían comerse sin ningún problema.- Dicho eso empezó a recoger los que quedaron en la mesa y los juntó cuidadosamente, intentando no romperlos más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Te escuchamos discutir con el gruñón.- Mientras formulaba la pregunta el conejo recogió más trozos del suelo, mirando a la polluela, quién no parecía tener muy buena cara.- ¿Toy Chica?- Ésta bajó la cabeza, recordando lo último que le dijo el oso antes de irse rabioso de la cocina. BonBon, queriendo encontrar algo con lo que sacar a la gallina de ese trance, buscó con la mirada algo con que llamar su atención, percatándose de que el horno estaba encendido. Se acercó y pudo ver como ocho pastelitos se estaban haciendo, ya casi listos.- Aún hay en el horno, al menos algunos estarán enteros. Si no se sacan pronto se van a quemar.- La rubia alzó la vista hasta el conejo, que la miraba con una media sonrisa victoriosa, no teniendo idea de quién había los preparado en realidad.

Mangle, con curiosidad y luego de conseguir juntar en un plato los que se salvaron, se acercó y miró el horno, oliendo el aroma que dejaba escapar el electrodoméstico.- Huelen a miel, seguro éstos ya les había echado el ojo Toy Freddy.- Recibió un codazo de parte del conejo cuando el semblante de la polluela se entristeció después de nombrar al oso.

Una hora después, las chicas ya habían llegado, pero por aviso de los Old, dejaron en paz a los toys, quienes esos tres seguían en la cocina y el oso desaparecido, escondido por ahí. Carina y Nala se preocuparon al no saber bien qué ocurrió, pero prefirieron esperar a que ellos mismos se explicaran antes de preguntarles a sus parejas. Mientras tanto, los que mejor oído tenían eran capaces de reconocer algunos ruidos y voces dentro de la cocina, notando por el tono y la fuerza de los golpes, que no se estaban matando ni destrozando el lugar, lo último para alivio de Chica. Unos minutos después, la puerta finalmente se abrió, saliendo de ella Toy Chica con una cajita, directa a los pasillos, sin articular palabra con nadie. Las chicas se acercaron a la cocina curiosas, encontrándose con Toy Bonnie y Mangle comiendo cada uno un pastelito de los que sobrevivieron a la caída de Toy Freddy, y éstos las invitaron a comerse uno también, aceptando todas de buena gana.

Los pasos de la polluela se hacían eco por los vacíos y oscuros pasillos de la pizzería, sus ojos inspeccionaban cada rincón que su tecnología era capaz de percibir, buscando algo en concreto. Mantenía firmemente sujetada la cajita entre sus manos, de los que un poco de calor irradiada de lo que había dentro calentaba ligeramente sus dedos. No dejaba de caminar por el lugar intentando encontrar a alguien en concreto, pareciéndole una eternidad el tiempo que tardó en visualizarlo. Deteniéndose delante de la entrada de la oscura sala suspiró para sí misma, cerrando los ojos para serenarse. Una vez consiguió calmar un poco sus nervios Emprendió de nuevo sus pasos y lentamente se acercó hasta el castaño, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con un codo en la mesa recostando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, mirando hacia el fondo de la sala de fiestas. Había unas cuantas sillas mal puestas, se notaba que el oso había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no desquitarse con el mobiliario.

Se detuvo detrás de él y movió los dedos por la caja entre sus manos nerviosa, no sabiendo bien qué decir, no queriendo hacer enojar más al toy que tenía en frente. Al ver que él no iba a pronunciar palabra e ignoraría su presencia, se obligó a sí misma a hablar.- Toy Freddy...- Intentó decir su nombre para ver si reaccionaba, pero a parte de un pequeño movimiento para acomodarse mejor en la silla, no le dio a entender que la estaba escuchando. Volvió a suspirar y se posicionó a su lado, por la parte dónde tenía la vista puesta. Él, al verla, apartó la mirada, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Toy Chica bajó un poco la mirada, reprimiendo una mueca de desagrado, no muy contenta con la actitud orgullosa e indiferente del chico.- Sé que estás enfadado, pero deja de ignorarme, intento hablar contigo.-

-No hay nada de qué hablar.- Espetó sin signos de querer cooperar en mantener una conversación decente, siendo brusco y agresivo con el tono de voz. Siguió sin mirarla, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, sí hay de qué hablar, Don gruñón.- Alzó levemente su tono y su mirada, molesta por el tono desagradable de su compañero.

-Sigue, vas genial.- El tono sarcástico del oso le indicó a la polluela que no siguiera por ese camino, o volverían a discutir absúrdamente.

-Antes, lo que pasó en la cocina, ugh...- La rubia gruñó ante la frustración de no encontrar las palabras para disculparse con Toy Freddy, y su actitud tampoco ayudaba mucho, que digamos.- No me gustó lo que dijiste.- Miró el rostro del oso esperando, esperando alguna respuesta, con un semblante entristecido. Por el contrario, él le dedicó una mirada de enfado, molesto por lo que le acababa de decir.

-Ya te dije que no pasará de nuevo, no voy a volver a ayudarte con tus putos pasteles.- Le espetó con rabia contenida, intentando mantener la mayor cantidad de calma posible para no salir furioso de ahí, como antes. Suspiró frustrado y apartó la mirada de nuevo, esperando que con eso ella se diera por vencida y lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez.

-Lo has vuelto a decir.-

Extrañado por aquella frase que no comprendió, alzó un poco una ceja y regresó su vista a Toy Chica, viendo como ésta bajaba más la cabeza con semblante triste y apagado. ¿Lo que estaba viendo era una alucinación o realmente parecía dolida por sus palabras? Abrió la boca para tratar de que le dijera algo al ver que no decía nada pero antes de siquiera decir una palabra entera ella le extendió la cajita, adornada con un lazo azul. Miró la caja y luego a ella, no acabando de comprender qué estaba haciendo.

-Son tus pastelitos. Los he decorado con al ayuda de Toy Bonnie y Toy Foxy, espero sean de tu agrado y... Bueno, puedas perdonarme por haberte dicho todo aquello. Estaba molesta y sólo quería encontrar una excusa para molestarme contigo. No sé porqué pensé que querías tirarlos expresamente, sé que tú no...- De repente, él la interrumpió, sorprendiéndola al escucharlo.

-Siento haberte tirado los pasteles, fue un accidente. Lo siento, no quise hacerlo.- Parpadeando un par de veces, bastante sorprendida al oír la disculpa de Toy Freddy, se lo quedó mirando sin saber bien qué decir, notando que usaba un tono arrepentido.

-M-Maldita sea, soy ya la que vino a disculparse. Soy yo quien te acusó de algo estúpido cuando era obvio que lo hiciste por accidente.- Bajó de nuevo la cabeza y miró al suelo, con una mueca de arrepentimiento.- Me gustó cocinar contigo, no fue exasperante como con Mangle y BonBon. ¿De verdad ya no quieres volver a cocinar conmigo?- Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con el mismo arrepentimiento en sus miradas. Un poco avergonzada, se movió un poco para sentarse más cerca de su compañero a la vez que le acercaba la cajita.

Él, al ver qué hacía, suspiró y dejó atrás todo el enojo que tenía con ella, rascándose la nuca.- No lo decía en serio. Estaba ofendido por tu acusación, simplemente dije la primera mierda que se me pasó por la cabeza. Es el único momento dónde no nos arrancamos de los pelos, es agradable.- Admitió, mirando a otro lado un segundo, un poco incómodo al dejar atrás su orgullo para decirle todo aquello. Para romper el silencio que se estaba formando, tomó con cuidado la caja y la abrió, encontrándose los ocho pastelitos decorados perfectamente al detalle. Había dos con glaseado blanco y lunares violetas, mientras otros dos tenían el gaseado de color azul y tenían detalles rojos en forma de lacitos, dos más con glaseado amarillo con detalles blancos en los bordes y una circulito de éste en el medio, pero los que más le gustaron fueron los que fueron glaseados con chocolate y con detalles azules en forma de corazoncitos, lo que le arrancaron una sonrisa. Toy Chica se sonrojó al ver la cara divertida que le dedicaba y apartó la mirada, fingiendo molestia.

-Cómetelos antes de que vengan los demás y te los quiten.- Se cruzó de brazos hinchando los mofletes, manteniendo ese sonrojo en su rostro.

Soltando una pequeña risa, Toy Freddy sacó los dos de chocolate y le ofreció uno.- Quiero que juzgues si me han quedado demasiado empalagosos, intenté no poner demasiada miel para que te gustaran.- Ella aceptó el dulce con bastante sorpresa, no esperándose el que los hubiera hecho pensando en sus gustos.

-¿Los hiciste para mí?- Preguntó, incrédula y mirando al pastelito con cierto nerviosismo, halagada.

-Sólo quería demostrarte que podía hacerlos y que te gustaran. Pero supongo que eso es un sí.-

Admitió rascándose de nuevo la nuca, un poco avergonzado. Cuando se atrevió a volverla a mirar, pudo ver que la polluela miraba encandilada el dulce entre sus manos. No pudo evitar sentirte un tanto orgulloso al conseguir que pareciera feliz y, sonriendo levemente, se sacó el sombrero y se lo puso. Toy Chica regresó a mirarlo, con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos pero al ver la sonrisa de su amigo regresó a sonreír acercándose más y depositó un pequeño beso en mejilla de Toy Freddy.


	9. Disfraces

**Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.

-

Las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Carina en la casa que compartía con Nala, riendo gustosamente ante la cara de incredulidad de Nozomi, mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. En la pantalla había una serie de nombres repartidos en parejas al azar y se podía leer claramente el nombre de Toy Chica junto al suyo. En cuanto las demás lo leyeron empezaron a reírse haciendo referencia a la relación de la toy con su novio. Días antes, habían propuesto hacer una broma a los animatronics disfrazándose de ellos. Pero como la mayoría quería ir de Foxy, porque no se podía negar que su ropa era de las más llamativas, decidieron coger una web de randomized cualquiera en el internet y ver qué decidía el destino. Pese a eso, nadie se llegó a imaginar que el azar sería tan gratamente agradable, ya que había más de una pareja con bastante gracia, pero la de Nozomi era la más graciosa por diferencia.

-Joder, siempre me toca con Golden, me agarrará manía al final.- Nala, una vez las risas de todas se calmaron, se dejó caer en la cama de Carina con los brazos extendidos boca arriba, mirando al techo poniendo un puchero.- ¿Creéis que se molestará?-

-El destino quiere que estén juntos, ¿qué quieres que te diga?- Preguntó Carina sonriendo divertida.- Tengo ganas de ver la cara de tu novio cuando me vea más sensual que él con su traje.- Dijo sin dejar de reír, sacándole una carcajada a la española ante la idea de ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Chama, al final fue Marcy quien se va a disfrazar de Foxy, yo quería su traje.- Se quejó Luz, poniendo un puchero entristecido en broma. Gabriela movió su pelo con vanidad, orgullosa de que todas amaran tanto a su novio. No le molestaba no disfrazarse de él, al contrario, disfrazarse de Chica le suponía un reto divertido de hacer. Pero no todas compartían su alegría, Luz, por ejemplo, le había tocado Puppet y, aunque ya tenían una idea de como hacer su disfraz, no por ello le agradaba demasiado la idea.

Pasaron unos días en lo que prepararon todo, al darse por vencidas en intentar hacer los trajes ellas, Nala se ofreció a pagarles una parte de los disfraces a un modista, aunque pagó todo al final a cambio de pasear ellas dos semana los perros y así tener listos los trajes y en perfecta exactitud y talla de cada una. Todos eran una réplica de la ropa que llevaban los animatronics, a excepción del de Puppet. Ese era un mono con los colores del títere pero en la cabeza tenía una capucha y de accesorio una máscara como la que tenía él, ya que un traje estilo Spiderman era tremendamente cutre. Cuando llegó el día estipulado, cada una se puso su disfraz. Antes de irse esperaron la llegada de Marceline, quien se disfrazó también, aunque de cierta mala gana y finalmente todas fueron a la pizzería en el coche de la europea. Se tardaron más de lo previsto, así que ya eran pasadas las doce y veinte, seguramente algunos se quejarían de su tardanza, más otros agradecerían esos minutos extras de silencio y tranquilidad... Si no es que ya se estaban agarrando de los pelos y arrancándose las entrañas que no tenían.

Cuando llegaron, salieron del coche entre risas, preguntándose cuales serían sus reacciones. Decidieron, para que no las vieran llegar ante las puertas de cristal, entrar por la puerta de la cocina, que tenía una de emergencias que los empleados usaban para salir a fumar en sus descansos. Los animatronics no pasaron por alto el ruido en una zona que no debería, por lo que, creyendo que era algún intruso, se dieron prisa en llegar al lugar para espantar -y seguidamente matar- a quién se hubiera atrevido a entrar en la pizzería.

La primera en llegar fue Mangle, quien tiró de la cola de Foxy para hacerlo caer y adelantarse a él para ser la primera en atacar al pobre iluso o pobres ilusos. Sin fijarse mucho entró boca abajo en la cocina e hincó los colmillos en lo primero que pilló, escuchando unos muy conocidos gritos de terror, viendo como las dueñas de ese griterío se echaban para atrás del susto menos una, que se tiró al suelo en el último instante para evitar su mortal mordida. Ella, al reconocer a las guardias, quienes por cierto estaban casi en un ataque de pánico, se las quedó mirando extrañadas y alzando una ceja al ver la ropa que llevaban. Entonces algo la embistió y la tiró al suelo, escuchando los reproches del zorro, alegando trampas para llegar antes a los intrusos. Mientras le decía todos los insultos que conocía, Foxy se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba su contraparte en la boca, quedándose extrañado al ver que tenía sujetado con los dientes el sombrero de Golden.- ¿Pero qué mierda...?- Se dignó a poner la vista dentro de la cocina y pudo ver a las guardias, con unos trajes que lo dejaron casi en shock, tratando de calmar a Nala, quien estaba sentada en el suelo con cara de haber visto al monstruo que más terror pudiera darle.

-He visto pasar toda mi maldita existencia por delante de mis ojos, como una película.- Dijo ella más blanca que Nozomi sin un año tomando el Sol, con la respiración algo agitada.

-Que suerte la tuya, no llegas a llevar sombrero y te muerde la cara.- Gabriela recibió un grito de parte de la española, quién no se recuperaba aún del susto.

Ante el espectáculo, todos ya habían llegado, pudiendo ver la patética y extraña escena. Mangle, con el sombrero aún en la boca, se acercó a ellas y se lo devolvió a la castaña, quién la fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Porqué habéis entrado por la cocina? Creímos que erais intrusos.- Dijo con total naturalidad, mientras la europea recuperaba su pertenencia, con la marca de sus colmillos incrustados en él.- ¿Qué hacéis disfrazadas de nosotros, es una costumbre humana o algo?- Preguntó con creciente curiosidad más al ver a Marceline disfrazada de Foxy, borró toda sonrisa posible.

-Era una sorpresa, estúpidos, casi le arrancan la cabeza a Nala y le han provocado otro trauma para su colección.- Dijo Luz, colocándose la máscara con molestia, para luego ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

-¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ VAS DISFRAZADA DE MI?!- Gritó Toy Bonnie al ver a Carina con sus mismas ropas, orejas y mejillas coloradas, lo que le provocó un escalofrío por la espalda, sabiendo que, probablemente, no tardaría en hacerle burlas con ello. Entonces miró a Nala y pudo ver cómo ella iba vestida como Golden, sintiéndose incluso celoso de eso, poniendo una mueca rara de incertidumbre e incredulidad.

-Por qué usamos una web para randomizar quién se disfrazaría de quién. La mitad de nosotras queríamos ir de Foxy y va y le toca a la pasiva de Marceline, con lo activo y tsundere que es él.- Dijo la de pelo negro, colocándose mejor el lazo rojo de su cuello debido a que casi se le cae ante el susto de Mangle. Foxy, demasiado extrañado con la escena, hizo caso omiso luego de que le llamaran tsundere, simplemente la miró mal y se acercó a Gabriela, quien le sonreía inocentemente, fingiendo ser una niña buena.

-Cada día estás más loca.-

-Me amas así. Todos nos amáis así, por lo que vuestras quejas no sirven para nada.- Dicho eso, empezó a pavonearse un poco, para desgracia de Chica, horrorizada al ver que se había vestido como ella.- ¿A que estoy hermosa? Miren, si hasta me teñí el pelo con esos spays para el pelo que se van con un par de lavados.-

-Esto es demasiado extraño, ya llegaron al límite de extrañeza este año, a partir de ahora lo que hagan no se podrá comparar con esta tontería.- Dijo Toy Freddy riendo un poco mirando todos los disfraces y alegrándose de no ser uno de los afortunados con tener una "replica humana" de él.

-¿Qué te apuestas?- Le preguntó Nozomi, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Un beso de Mangle.- Sonrió burlesco el oso toy, mirando a su compañera.- Preguntó ella.- Soltó una carcajada al ver como la albina y su novia le sacaban el dedo del medio, molestas.

-Ya, ya, bueno. ¿Podemos salir de aquí e ir a una zona con más espacio para luego empezar a burlarnos unos a otros? Creo que no voy a entrar en la cocina durante un buen tiempo, después de este susto.- Mientras Toy Foxy se rascaba un poco la nuca sonriendo nerviosa ante la mirada que le dedicaba la humana, ésta pasó entre todos, intentando salir de ese agobiante lugar donde casi le había dado un infarto.

-La primera cosa que dices que me alegra.- Le espetó Chica riéndose gustosa al ver su cara de agobio, observando xomo se chocaba con el dorado oso porqué éste se posicionó delante de ella de brazos cruzados, con una mirada interrogativa.

Nala, al verlo, sonrió unos segundos nerviosa y luego bramó, como de costumbre, tratando de explicarse torpemente.- ¡Te juro que fue al azar! ¡N-No te elegí ni pude cambiarte porque entonces todas habrían hecho lo mismo y no nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo! ¡No me odies!- Junto sus manos en forma de plegaria y cerró los ojos, temerosa de algún grito o molestia por parte del dorado. Éste solo suspiró ante la patética explicación y la dejó pasar, indiferente.

Todos fueron también a una de las salas principales sin dejar de soltar comentarios hacia los disfraces de las chicas, quienes aprovechaban aquello para devolverles las burlas, entre risas. Habían conseguido lo que se proponían, que era no dejarlos indiferentes y gastarles una broma.

-No veo una mierda con la puta máscara, encima con las gafas debajo voy peor.- Dijo Luz intentando colocarse las gafas por encima de la máscara luego de entender que al revés sería imposible hacerlo, consiguiendo como resultado que casi se le cayeran al suelo. Bonnie intentó ayudarla, pero luego de escuchar un ruido no muy normal en ellas al forzarlas en una posición, se las devolvió temeroso de romperlas. Al final, se tuvo que quitar la máscara para poder ver, frustrada.

-Me da cosa besarte llevando esa ropa, Toy Bonnie se va a ilusionar pensando que me gusta o algo.- Toy Chica no iba a perder oportunidad de reírse del conejo azul, estaba claro. Éste, chasqueando la lengua gruñó con molestia.

-No finjas, ¿viste que en realidad siempre quisiste conmigo?- El conejo soltó una gran carcajada al ver su cara de asco.

-¡Prefiero enamorarme de nuevo de Freddy antes de enamorarme de ti, rata azul!- Le espetó juntando su frente con la de él, molesta con aquella frase, a punto de golpearlo.

-Ay, cariño, déjalo, tiene envidia de mi, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Es un celoso.- Intervino la novia de la rubia, riendo gustosa al ver la cara de asco de BonBon, quién les soltaba injurias sin parar.

Mientras ese trío seguía con sus tonterías, quejas e insultos, Freddy se dedicaba a mirar mal a Nozomi, quién le devolvía la mirada un tanto tímida.- Ya dijimos que fue al azar.- Antes de que uno de los dos dijera algo más, Foxy se metió, riendo de manera burlona.

-Si ahora os acostáis seréis el deseo sexual cumplido de la copia barata de Chica.- Bonnie, Mangle y él mismo se pusieron a reír escandalosamente, cayendo al suelo de la risa. Toy Chica los escuchó y se unió a la conversación furiosa, seguida de BonBon, quién aprovechó el comentario afortunado del zorro para seguir metiéndole mierda a su supuesta amiga.

-Mira quien habla. Siempre diciendo que yo estaba detrás de ti y resultó que eras tú el que quería conmigo.- Espetó Chica a un lado de la sala, de brazos cruzados con una pequeña sonrisa de burla en su rostro, recibiendo un gruñido de Foxy, pero le valió madres y lo ignoró.

Puppet estaba observando a Luz a pocos centímetros de ella, moviendo una mano, siendo imitado por la chica como si un espejo se tratara. Soltó una risa y movió ambas, siendo también imitado por ella. Luego dejó de sonreír y se cruzó de brazos, a lo que se pudo observar como la muchacha fruncía el ceño detrás de la máscara y se cruzaba de brazos. Empezó a moverse un poco por el lugar, manteniendo los pies cerca del suelo y cada gesto que hacía, Luz lo hacía también. Algunos empezaron a observar la extraña escena, incluso llamando a los demás para que también los observaran. A ambos no les importaba en lo más mínimo, siguiendo con su extraño juego improvisado. En un momento dado, él se puso a flotar un poco más, por la altura de las rodillas de Luz, a lo que ella dio un santo para intentar llegar a la altura. Éste, al ver lo que hizo, flotó más arriba y ella se quitó la máscara, con un puchero.

-Eso es trampa, no puedo flotar.-

-Eso se puede arreglar.- De un momento a otro, las manos de Puppet agarraron los costados de Luz, alzándola al aire, a lo que ella se le aferró, temerosa de caerse.- ¡Bájame, maldita sea!- Al ver la altura que estaban alcanzando, sudó en frío.- ¡SI ME SUELTAS TE MATO!- Le gritó al oído pero éste solo se dedicó a reír.

-Esto sí es una buena imitación.- Se dispuso a bajarla, fingiendo que la iba a soltar para meterle más miedo en el cuerpo, recibiendo insultos y gritos de súplicas.

Después de eso, todas se pusieron a imitar a su desdichado disfraz, Carina y Nozomi empezando a fingir una relación amorosa para fastidiar a Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie, quienes les ordenaban parar porque eso les daba mucho asco y repelús, para diversión de las humanas. Merceline, quién había intentado mantenerse al margen de las burlas, acabó también por participar en las estupideces de sus amigas, ya que estaba, podía aprovechar para burlarse de Foxy, a lo que éste replicó diciendo que Mangle era su contraparte. una contraparte asquerosa, pero lo era, y amarla a ella sería como amarse a sí mismo pero siendo una mujer loca, fea y desagradable. Gabriela, literalmente se posicionó junto a Chica e imitó sus movimientos, pero a diferencia de Puppet con Luz, ésta la ignoraba, para desgracia de la venezolana. Al pasar los minutos y no parecía caer en el intento de juego de Gabriela, Nala llamó la atención de todos, dando unas cuantas palmadas, nadie entendiendo qué coño quería ahora.

Con calma ella se colocó bien la ropa y el sombrero, gruñendo para sí al notar la marca de los dientes de la albina zorra y yendo hacia Gabriela, quedando justo en frente de ella.- Tengo algo que decirte, oh, mi amor.- Intentando agravar su voz para que se pareciera lo máximo a la de Fredbear, Nala puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo.- Chica de mi corazón, eres la más hermosa, dulce y gruñona de esta pizzería, y me haría muy feliz estar la eternidad contigo.- Abrió la cajita, mostrando un anillo de caramelo de esos que venden en las tiendas cualquieras de chucherías.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Gabriela, emocionada empezó a gritar y saltar de alegría para después lanzarse en los brazos de Nala, quien la recibió gustosa, a la vez que luchaba para mantener el equilibrio. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas abrazadas y, sin soltarla, la española miró a Golden, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-Aprende.-

Literalmente usé una página de random para hacer las parejas de disfraces. Siento que esté un día atrasada, pero es lo que tiene ser lenta escribiendo. Ayer conseguí escribir dos, no se me quejen(?)


	10. Celos

**Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.

Siendo ya hacia la una de la madrugada, a lo lejos del grupo que habían formado la mayoría de las chicas y los old, se podían escuchar diversas risas provenientes de los cuatro Toys junto a la única humana con ellos, Nala. Mientras se dedicaban algún que otro insulto o empujón, soltaban risas y carcajadas que el resto parecía ignorar. La chica llegó a subirse en la espalda del oso toy y quitarle el sombrero para ponérselo ella, luego siendo ayudada por los otros para evitar que el sombrero regresara a su dueño, impidiendo que éste pudiera siquiera agarrarla para arrebatárselo.

Nadie realmente les hacía caso, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias conversaciones para siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo esos cinco. O bueno, así eran casi todos, a excepción de Gabriela, quién no podía evitar echar algunas miradas fugaces al quinteto de vez en cuando, un tanto confundida y curiosa ante la escena. No fue hasta que Nozomi notó las miradas que hacía que recobró los sentidos y el hilo de la conversación de sus amigas luego de un golpecito en el brazo de su parte. En silencio le preguntó si ocurría algo, a lo que Gabriela simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar instintivamente a esos cinco. La albina se la quedó mirando sin entender, pero al ver que regresaba a la conversación, lo dejó estar, encogiéndose de hombros. Rato después la europea regresó con el resto junto a los toys, llamando la atención de nuevo de Gabriela, quién esa noche parecía realmente interesada en ellos, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta.

-¿Ya se cansaron de la orgía?- Les preguntó despectivamente Foxy, soltando una carcajada mientras los Toys ponían una extraña mueca de asco, mirándose entre sí. Nala, por el contrario, sonrió, queriendo ser simpática y seguir el juego del zorro.

-¿Te quieres unir?- Antes de siquiera el zorro pudiera mostrarle el odio y repugnancia que le tenía, su contra parte y el resto de animatrónicos alrededor de Nala le gritaron ofendidos, mientras ella sólo reía, bastante divertida ante la reacción de sus amigos.

-Que asco, tengo mejor gusto.- Le espetó, bajando las orejas en una mueca de desagrado absoluto. Nala, quien no le había afectado en absoluto ese insulto, pues no era ni de lejos el peor que Foxy le había dicho, solo movió el cabello con cierta vanidad.

-Busca un mapa y UBÍCATE.- Le respondió la española con un acento venezolano un tanto exagerado, pavoneándose justo en frente de Gabriela.- Llevar el parche te afectó, seguro no sabes quién es quién a parte por el color de piel. Su belleza es mi belleza, hermoso.- Le lanzó un beso mientras éste gruñía muy molesto, pero quién le respondió, para sus sorpresa, fue Toy Bonnie.

-Sé que en su día dije lo contrario, pero si te fijas bien son totalmente distintas. Gabriela es como más insoportable y tú eres aguantable.- Soltó una carcajada junto a los demás Toys, que aumentaron sus risas al escuchar las quejas de Nala por decirle que era aguantable. La humana no nombró a su amiga, debido a que ella sabía devolverles el insulto sin ayuda de nadie. La susodicha, por el contrario a lo habitual, miró de reojo a los old, alzando una ceja, pero la mayoría habían vuelto a sus charlas con los demás, pues, nadie se había dado cuenta, o se había dignado a decir algo al respecto, sobre lo que el conejo azul le había dicho.

-¡BonBon!- Le golpeó el pecho, hinchando los mofletes.- Eres idiota, luego me pides cosas. Si sigues así me iré con Toy Chica y Mangle a buscar otro novio por ahí.- Aquella frase, llamó la atención de nuevo de los Old, quienes fijaron su vista en el conejo.

-¿Ves como solo te usa para esconder su lesbianismo? Finge enfadarse para poder estar a solas con ellas dos y con lo putas que son estarían más que contentas.- Bonnie rió junto a Chica ante la frase de ésta, consiguiendo que los 2.0 fruncieran el ceño a la vez, ofendidos.

-Eh, ella no te ha dicho nada para que la ataques así, pollo imbécil.- Como no, el oso, auto-proclamado líder de esos cuatro idiotas, salió a defender a su amiga.- Si no vas a decir nada interesante, métete en tus asuntos y cierra el pico.- Chica solo soltó otra carcajada, al ver la mirada molesta de Toy Freddy, ridiculizándose para defender a su mugre amiga humana.

-Uy sí, no vaya a ser que se vaya de nuevo.- Les espetó Bonnie, con el mismo semblante divertido que Chica.

-¡Cállate, desgraciado! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada para que de repente la ataquéis de ese modo, déjala en paz, estúpido!- BonBon le señaló despectivamente, mientras recibía un gruñido de Bonnie. Nala, al ver que se estaba formando ese jaleo, suspiró un tanto dolida por las burlas de Chica y Bonnie, pero sabiendo que los Toys no se estaban quedando atrás al faltarles el respeto a ellos, decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, ya. Ya basta, chicos.- Se puso entre Bonnie y BonBon, empujando a éste último levemente mientras lo miraba con ojos preocupados.- Me han insultado, los habéis insultado. Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.- Dicho eso, se dispuso a irse agarrando del brazo a los toys masculinos, para evitar que siguieran con esa tonta discusión.

-¿Por qué sobreprotegen a Nala?- Esa pregunta hizo levantar la cabeza de muchos, quienes miraron quien la había formulado, siendo Gabriela.

-¿Sobre proteger? ¿A Nala? No, espera, que voy a permitir que tu novio de mierda la insulte sin más.- Le espetó Toy Chica, poniendo sus manos en la cadera y frunciendo el ceño. La humana empezaba a sentir que eso no acabaría bien, así que intentó seguir tirando de los brazos de ambos chicos, pero literalmente éstos la agarraron a ella y volvieron donde antes, para su desgracia.

-Pero ella ya vieron que no le afectó lo que dijo, hasta se rió. No entiendo porqué demuestran tanta protección con ella. Sí, la conocen de hace mucho y vivieron juntos, pero bien que a mi me insultan todo el tiempo y no se molestan en pensar si eso puede ofenderme o no.- Nala intentó hablar, pero Mangle se le adelantó, riendo gustosa.

-¿Acaso estás celosa de que a ella nosotros la defendamos y tú en cambio no lo seas por tus queridos amiguitos?- Le inquirió, con cierta malicia en su tono de voz. Endo, queriendo meter mierda por el lado que sea, se rió y concordó con su otra parte, a la vez que de paso decía que Toy Foxy era amiga de Nala, pero ella no. BonBon asintió de acuerdo con lo que dijo la albina, señalando a Gabriela, sin dejar de reír y comentando cosas del mismo estilo.

-Son ustedes los que no quieren dejar su orgullo atrás y demostrar que también nos tienen aprecio. No porque su mugre amiga ahora esté aquí deben fingir más de lo normal eso.- Ahí Nala alzó la voz sin gustarle un poco por dónde iban los tiros.

-Gabriela, basta. Yo no te he hecho nada, ¿Por qué me insultas?- Le inquirió, consiguiendo que la venezolana bajara la cabeza, musitando una suave disculpa, que ella aceptó.- Deja el tema, anda.- El tono de voz que usó fue dulce y calmado, pero pareció no tener un buen efecto en la caraqueña.

-¡No tienen porqué ser tan desagradables y tan jodidamente sobre-protectores contigo! ¡Aún no has cagado y ya se preocupan por si te duele el estómago! ¡Dejen de solo fingir que la aprecian a ella, parecen niños!- Golpeó el suelo con el pie, pareciendo mucho más molesta que antes.

-A ella le tomamos cariño porqué hizo algo bueno por nosotros, y no sólo ser una carga que teníamos que soportar.- De repente, la voz un tanto oscura de Mangle, hizo que tanto Gabriela como Nala soltaran un quejido de sorpresa, no se lo esperaban. Todo el mundo estaba observando en silencio. A algunos les valía verga qué estuvieran haciendo y de qué estuvieran hablando, pero otros, conscientes de lo que estaban diciendo, estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para simplemente meter su opinión. No entendían porqué discutían ese tema tan estúpido, pero no se esperaban que fuera la propia Gabriela quien lo sacara.

-Mangle, es suficiente, discúlpate con ella.- Le ordenó la española, recibiendo un chasquido de lengua por parte de la albina. Aquello ofendió a Gabriela, que no se hizo esperar para volver a hablar.

-¡No les ordenes que lo hagan! ¡Si quieren disculparse que me lo digan y ya sin que tú les obligues!-

-¿En serio crees que te vamos a pedir disculpas por decirte la verdad?- BonBon cambió su semblante como Toy Foxy, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cual verdad? Ahora no entendí.- La castaña miró a Nala un segundo, quien tampoco parecía comprender lo que trataban de decir los Toys, pero por alguna razón, sintió el aire mucho más tenso que antes.- Ya dejen de fingir.- Intentó parecer fuerte y que no le importaba el como la miraban, pero éstos no desistieron.

-Oh... ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?- Toy Freddy, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a ella paso a paso tranquilamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acercó su rostro al de ella, sin borrar esa sonrisa tan escalofriante de su cara.- No pudimos matarte en su momento. No PODEMOS matarte en la actualidad. ¿Sigues creyendo que de no ser pareja de Foxy seguirías con vida?- Aquello heló la sangre de la muchacha, quién, para disfrute del oso, cambió su rostro confuso a uno de total horror e incredulidad.- A ti solo te aguantamos porqué no nos queda otra, sino, hace _años_ que estarías muerta.- La voz tan tranquila y risueña del castaño toy sólo consiguió que ella tuviera que aguantar un nudo en el estómago y frenar sus ganas de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, en frente de todos. Uy, ¿te vas a poner a llorar?- Ante esa pregunta, se apartó de ella y empezó a reírse con fuerza junto a los demás Toys, quienes no escuchaban las quejas de Nala.

De un instante a otro, Gabriela abandonó el lugar poniendo sus manos temblorosas en su rostro, no queriendo que nadie la viera llorar mientras se iba. Nala se horrorizó ante ello, mirando como se iba su amiga, invadiéndole una gran pena por ella. No podía creer lo que acababan de hacer sus amigos. Sabía que las quejas de Gabriela eran absurdas, todos lo sabían, no era culpa de los Toys, sino de los Old quienes no la defendían como ellos la defendían a ella, pero su comportamiento hacia la chica no tenía excusa.

-¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO OS HA ENTRADO EN LA PUTA CABEZA?!- Y sin decir nada más, Toy Freddy recibió una bofetada por parte de la española, que lo dejó quieto en el sitio, con el rostro girado de lado ante la sorpresa de la mano de Nala impactar en su mejilla. Todos quedaron congelados al ver aquello, pero Carina no se quedó petrificada como el resto, sino que ella siguió a su amiga, mientras las demás empezaban a discutir con los Old, por no haber hecho nada al respecto y evitar que la situación se descontrolara. No se habían metido por el simple hecho de que, de hacerlo, habrían empeorado la situación porque con Nala, eran demasiado protectores e insultaban sin ton ni son a todo aquel que se metía en esa clase de discusiones. Pero ese día llegaron demasiado lejos, por desgracia.

Foxy se encaró con BonBon al ver que su indiferencia le hizo estar desprevenido y de un momento a otro vio a Gabriela salir llorando mientras esas condenadas copias se reían a carcajada limpia. Nala quiso entrometerse, pero al ver la soberana estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer, Toy Chica la agarró para impedírselo, empezando a discutir ambas.

De un momento a otro la pizzería parecía un concierto de Heavy Metal de la cantidad de gritos que había, todos recibiendo gritos de alguien, echándose culpas que no venían a cuento. Al final, Puppet, harto de tanto caos, soltó un estruendoso gruñido que los hizo callar a todos de golpe. Una vez conseguido su propósito, dejó que Nala agarrara las orejas del conejo azul de mala manera y les ordenara a los demás Toys que la siguieran, cabreada. Éstos empezaron a insultarla y discutir de nuevo con ella, pero la siguieron de mala gana.

-¡Me cago en vuestra puta existencia!- Soltó las orejas de Toy Bonnie una vez éstos entraron en una habitación y ella cerró la puerta.

-¡No te pongas así solo por la tonta de Gabriela!- Le espetó su novio mientras se frotaba las orejas, alegando un olor que en realidad no sentía.

-¡¿TAMBIÉN QUIERES UNA PUTA BOFETADA?!- Aquella pregunta le hizo cerrar la boca y comprender que la chica estaba realmente enfadada, y no era un simple berrinche.- ¿¡Os dais puta cuenta de lo que habéis hecho?! ¿¡Como...?! ¿¡Porqué...?!- No daba crédito a lo que habían hecho, se puso las manos en la cabeza con cara de asombro e incredulidad. Les miraba atónita, lo que incomodó levemente a la polluela, quién empezó a repensar si su comportamiento no fue excesivo. Por el lado contrario, Mangle y BonBon refunfuñaron ofendidos, mientras que Toy Freddy se mantuvo callado, mirando a otro lado.- ¡Os quejáis de que los Old me tratan mal y me hacen burla y HACÉIS LO PUTO MISMO CON VUESTRA AMIGA COMO VENGANZA! ¡No os reconozco, no sois los Toys que conozco!-

-¡Pero es ella la que ha empezado a quejarse de que los Old no le hacen puto caso y nos ha culpado a nosotros!- Se quejó BonBon, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de la castaña.

-¡Pudiste entonces hacerle tragar sus palabras sin llegar a hacerle tanto daño, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Ya sé que ella estaba celosa, pero no entiendo porqué la tratáis así!- Trató de tranquilizarse, porque estaba casi en un ataque de nervios. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, aturdida por la situación.- No finjáis que no la consideráis una amiga. Os conozco, sé que sí es vuestra amiga. Pero seguís cometiendo los errores que cometisteis conmigo. ¿Ya no recordáis del daño que me hicisteis y que yo os hice? ¿es que queréis que os vuelva a pasar lo mismo?- Se acercó a Toy Freddy, el único que no la mirada y le tocó con suavidad la mejilla que le había golpeado.- Mírame.- Recibió un gruñido como respuesta, pero no le importó.- No es culpable de lo que me hacen los old. Me jode que no me traten igual que a ellas, sí, pero no es justo que ellas lo paguen. Mucho menos Gabriela, se ha equivocado, pero os habéis pasado de la raya, y mucho.-

Toy Chica y Mangle se miraron un poco cohibidas, el tono de Nala les estaba haciendo sentir un poco mal sus reacciones. BonBon se frotó la frente, no sabiendo qué decir o pensar. Toy Freddy fue el único que siguió con el ceño fruncido y, de repente, se apartó de Nala y salió de la sala.


	11. Orgullo

**Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.

Los llantos de la sudamericana se hacían eco en gran parte de los pasillos de la pizzería. Foxy estaba tan cabreado que tenía que ser sujetado por Golden para que no fuera hasta esas malditas copias y arrancarles el endoesqueleto de un golpe con su garfio. Indiferente a los gruñidos y amenazas que les lanzaba el zorro a los cuatro causantes de esos llantos, el oso caminaba en dirección a éstos, sin importarle que Bonnie le dedicara una mirada mortal cuando lo vio dirigirse a la oficina. No cabe decir que fue completamente ignorado, cosa que molestó al conejo, pero no queriendo empeorar la situación, se fue en dirección contraria.

En la oficina Gabriela estaba hecha un ovillo, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su rostro en éstas, llorando a lágrima viva mientras Carina frotaba su espalda y trataba de consolarla, sin conseguirlo. La cara de la de pelo negro se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa y molestia al ver llegar a Toy Freddy desde el fondo del pasillo. Tuvo el primer pensamiento de cerrar las puertas y fastidiarla, pero, temiendo empeorarlo todo, le permitió entrar, no sin abrazar a su amiga mientras lo miraba despectivamente, avisándole de que no intentara nada, o ella se encargaría de joderlo como nunca nadie lo habría hecho. Éste gruñó suavemente, indicando que había entendido su amenaza, pero la morena no podía ver su rostro, ya que tenía la cabeza bajada, usando su sombrero para evitar que le viera su expresión. Así se quedaron unos minutos, en total silencio, solo roto por el llanto; al final, dudosa y haciendo una señal con los dedos para advertirle que le vigilaría, Carina los dejó a solas, tenía que hablar también con Toy Chica.

En cuanto la morena se retiró, Toy Freddy se acercó un poco más a Gabriela. Ésta, al sentir una presencia delante de sí lo miró y al darse cuenta de quién era le dio la espalda.- ¡Vete!- Con la voz rota por las lágrimas que caían sin detenerse por sus mejillas, se atrevió a gritarle esa sola palabra al oso, recibiendo un soplido de fastidio. No se dejó amedrentar por le tono de voz enfadado de la humana, el castaño simplemente se siguió acercando y finalmente se arrodilló para quedar a una altura más a mano. Cerró los ojos mientras daba un suspiro, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-Gab...- No tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando, que ella le gritó de nuevo.

-¡Dije que te fueras!- Aún llorando y abrazando sus rodillas, esta vez su tono fue más enfadado y fuerte, obligando al toy a esperar unos segundos antes de volver a pronunciar palabra alguna. Intentó tocarle el hombro, pero ella movió el brazo nada más notar un roce, no queriendo que la tocara.

-¿Crees que porqué me lo digas lo voy a hacer?- Le preguntó en tono neutro, tratando de no sonar rudo. Si se comportaba de manera ruda ahora, posiblemente no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, y en el fondo, no quería eso. Recibió una queja silenciosa de parte de la chica, quien seguía sin mirarlo e hipando por culpa de la llorera.- Escúchame.- Apretó los dientes unos segundos, tragándose su orgullo para seguir hablando.- Por favor.-

Gabriela trataba de calmar sus lágrimas, sin conseguirlo, se sentía humillada y dolida ante lo que le habían dicho. Por favor, ¿ella dejando su enojo solo porqué se lo piden con educación? Le miró con rabia, apretando la mandíbula con ira contenida.- ¡Ya dijeron todo lo que quisieron decirme, váyanse a la mierda!- Apartó la mirada de nuevo y trató con todas sus fuerzas parar de llorar, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su jersey. El oso, con una mueca de disgusto, intentó sujetarle el rostro, pero ella empezó a forcejear para que no la tocara. Tuvo que sujetarle las muñecas, con todo su autocontrol para no hacer más fuerza de la debida, y pedirle que se tranquilizara, a lo que la chica se quejaba en voz alta, ordenándole que la soltara.

-Gabriela, cálmate. Haz el favor, maldita sea.- Siguieron forcejeando hasta que la humana se rindió, demasiado alterada para mantener ese semblante agresivo por mucho tiempo, acabando por dejarse sujetar las muñecas mirando al suelo, no queriendo ver el odioso rostro de ese imbécil. Cuando la vio más calmada y se rendía a que la sujetara, suspiró, agradeciendo que Foxy no hubiera escuchado sus gritos, porqué sino ya habría llegado y le habría dado la paliza de su vida.- Mírame.- Ella se negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Agh, en serio.- Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarse. No era su fuerte no dejarse llevar por su orgullo y le era complicado no insultar o ser borde.- Vale, no me mires, te lo diré igualmente, y no repliques, no estás en condiciones de quejarte.- No recibió respuesta alguna, parecía que lo ignoraba de nuevo. Con calma, soltó sus muñecas y se agachó más hacia ella, quedando más cerca que antes. La caraqueña puso sus manos en su propio pecho, intentando evitar que le volviera a agarrar por ahí.- ... Me he pasado de la raya. Me molestó mucho tu estúpida pregunta y, sobretodo, tus estúpidas quejas. ¿Porque coño me has dado las culpas de que tu mierda de novio no te defendiera cuando querías que lo hiciera? No soy yo quien pasaba de tu cara.- Se mordió el labio, queriendo calmar su enojo que revivía al recordar esas absurdas quejas que escuchó antes. Se frotó los ojos, suspirando de nuevo. Le estaba costando mucho el simple hecho de ser agradable.- Podrías poner de tu parte y hablar, ¿no?-

Y como Nala hizo minutos antes, Gabriela le dio una tremenda bofetada, claramente molesta por el último comentario. Toy Freddy giró su cara de nuevo, apretando ahora él la mandíbula para morderse la lengua y no dejar salir su ira de nuevo. Se lo merecía, tenía que admitirlo.- ¿¡Encima me exiges que te conteste, pajúo?! ¡No soy yo quien le ha dicho a alguien que deseas verla muerta!- Dicho esto, se levantó, secándose más lagrimas de su rostro y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso el oso la agarró y le impidió irse, intentó gritar pero éste le tapó la boca.

-¡Joder, cálmate! ¡Vale, me merecía esa bofetada, ahora siéntate y escúchame, maldita sea!- Un par de minutos después de forcejeo, consiguió que se sentara encima de la mesa, no sin antes haber recibido patadas y manotazos de su parte. Ella siguió sin mirarle, pero no le importó.- Antes preguntaste por qué la sobre protegemos. Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, te diré la razón. O al menos una de ellas. - Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó encima de la mesa y se frotó la cabeza junto su cabellera con frustración, no era de sus temas favoritos el ir contando los problemas que tuvieron los Toys en casa de la europea.

Gabriela notó esa actitud, no parecía realmente cómodo teniendo que hablar de ello, pero estaba tan enfadada que simplemente esperó a que se lo contara, realmente pensando que no sería algo importante, sino más bien quejas y escusas para darle las culpas a ella de lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que había estado mal darles las culpas a ellos de lo que hacían los Old, pero no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente y menos luego del trato recibido.

-Nala va a odiarme.- Susurró para sí, pero lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica lo escuchara sin querer. Ésto hizo que ella lo mirara un segundo de reojo, regresando a ignorarle rápidamente.- Por culpa de una pelea entre yo y Toy Bonnie, estuve a punto de matarla.- Al escuchar aquella confesión, Gabriela se giró rápidamente para verlo con incredulidad, viendo como su rostro parecía demacrado en una mueca de vergüenza y tristeza, con las orejas bajadas y las uñas clavas en la mesa, dejando una clara marca en ésta.- Ese idiota estaba ciegamente celoso, ya estaba enamorado de ella y yo de Mangle, pero me negaba a aceptarlo y la única que lo sabía y me apoyaba era Nala. Empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y dejé de ser tan agresivo con ella porqué no sentía que tenía motivos para ello. Se me encaró, acusándome de tonterías, yo estaba furioso ya de por sí ante mi frustración de mis... Sentimientos y ella... Ella se...- Calló unos segundos, incapaz de hablar, recordando lo ocurrido.- Sabes que se mete en medio de una discusión sin importarle cuan furiosos estamos, así que la vi y no pude contenerme. Le di un fuerte empujón que la empotró contra la pared. Perdió el conocimiento al instante.-

La cara de horror de Gabriela era un poema, observaba como el oso parecía sufrir ante la explicación, no le reconocía. Quiso decir algo, pero no sabía qué decir, así pues, dejó que continuara. Él agradeció aquel silencio, pudiendo serenarse pero al final la curiosidad de la humana pudo más que con su enojo.

-¿Qué pasó...? ¿Qué pasó luego?- Gabriela se atrevió a hablar, confundida y sin entender mucho la situación.

-Creí que estaba muerta. Todos lo pensamos. La vimos ahí, tirada en el suelo y desde entonces... Bueno, ya éramos un tanto protectores con ella, al fin y al cabo hizo algo bueno por nosotros. Lo peor de todo es que cuando despertó y se estuvo recuperando, dejó de hablarle a BonBon.- La muchacha se sorprendió al escuchar el mote del conejo de boca del oso toy, quien solo solía llamarlo así cuando se burlaba de él.- Le culpaba de haberme hecho perder los papeles y por ello haberla atacado. Él, dolido, se sintió traicionado y fingió que dejó de importarle su bienestar. Su relación se deterioró muchísimo, se insultaron y dijeron cosas realmente hirientes, todo por no hablar las cosas y preferir seguir con su orgullo.-

La venezolana estaba impactada por lo que le estaba contando, pero no entendía por qué le contaba aquello, ¿intentaba acaso hacerse la víctima?- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?- Intento no sonar molesta, pero su estado emocional no le permitía controlar muy bien su tono de voz.

Toy Freddy le puso su sombrero en la cabeza con una mirada afligida.- Porqué eres mi amiga y he hecho exactamente lo mismo que hizo él. Te he dicho cosas horrendas por algo que tú no sabías. Sigo pensando que fuiste una inmadura al culparnos de algo tan tonto y ponerte celosa, pero me he pasado de la raya. Lo siento, Gabriela. No quiero que nos pase lo mismo.- Ambos se miraron, afligidos. Gabriela parecía querer decir algo pero antes de articular una palabra entera se escucharon unos pasos veloces en dirección a la oficina mientras un rugido se hacía eco. Toy Freddy maldijo en voz baja y cerró la puerta del pasillo por dónde se escuchaban los pasos y salió corriendo por la otra puerta, que dejó abierta para escapar de la ira del pelirrojo.


	12. Miedo

Era ya tarde, recién las doce y media de de la noche, hacía un viento frío y fuerte, que retumbaba con fuerza en las ventanas y puertas del local. El edificio dejaba soltar una tensa sensación de tenebrosidad entre sus pasillos y salas, era angustiante el tan solo verlo a lo lejos, siendo iluminado apenas por unas cuantas farolas y un cartel que ponía Freddy Fazbear Pizza en luces de neón de un color rojo llamativo. Incluso los ladridos de un perro lejano hacían eco en la zona, dando una sensación de peligro casi palpable. Todo el mundo estaba refugiado en sus hogares a esas horas, sintiendo la protección que ofrecía un lugar cálidamente reconfortante, nadie deseaba estar en la calle, soportando ese frío invernal junto a la tormenta que se estaba acercando, amenazando con una fuerte lluvia inminente.

Una figura se mantenía sentada en la silla, revisando momentáneamente las cámaras, para asegurarse de que una de las presencias malignas del local no se atreviera a moverse, al menos, por el momento. Sintiendo un frío intenso en las puntas de los dedos trató de calentarlos expirando aire caliente de su aliento en ellos, pero regresando enseguida a las cámaras cuando un ruido se hizo presente, haciendo que se sobresaltara y que casi se le cayera el aparato al suelo. Suspirando para tratar de tranquilizarse revisó las luces de ambas puertas para ver que nadie parecía intentar entrar. Regresó una vez más a las cámaras, ésta vez teniendo que reprimir un quejido de horror a darse cuenta que dos de los seres habían desaparecido de dónde estaban segundos antes. Se dio prisa a ver dónde paraban de nuevo, encontrándolos en la cocina y la sala continua al escenario. Susurrando soltó una injuria y regresó a la cámara del más peligroso a su ver, suspirando agradecida al confirmar que seguía quieto. Cambió nuevamente de cámara y pudo escuchar con total claridad una voz canturreando una leve melodía, pereciendo, ciertamente, divertido por alguna razón.

Un escalofrío le atravesó la columna desde lo bajo de la espalda hasta la cabeza, poniéndola mas tensa que antes mientras bajaba el aparato para ahorrar electricidad. Se colocó bien el mechón de su cabello que hacía un rato le molestaba en la cara, volviendo a intentar calentarse las manos con su propio aliento. El lugar tenía una energía muy limitada por noche y la calefacción, obviamente, estaba cerrada durante esas horas, lo que provocaba una gran bajada de la temperatura que la guardia no conseguía soportar muy bien. Temblando ligeramente, tanto del miedo que trataba de controlarla como del frío, miró las cámaras nuevamente y buscó a los tres restantes, reprimiendo de nuevo un quejido de terror al observar como todos, incluido el más peligroso se habían movido, teniendo que tragarse el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta. Miró entonces al zorro, quien, para su horror, se lo encontró con la cabeza fuera de las cortinas, mirando fijamente a la cámara. Cerró enseguida el aparato e inspeccionó la energía restante luego, trató de ver la hora en el pequeño reloj de la sala. Le quedaba un ochenta por cierto de la energía y eran apenas la una de la madrugada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y repitió su vigilancia a los seres que, por dentro, sabía que deseaban llegar a ella, de una manera u otra. Tenía suerte de conocer algunas de las tácticas que usaban para llegar al interior de la _no_ muy segura oficina.

Algunos minutos más pasaron en los que la chica intentó estar pendiente de todos, sin que ninguno llegara hasta dónde estaba ella, si lo conseguían, sería lo último que vería y no le hacía especial ilusión acabar dentro de algo como ellos. Escuchó pasos a su derecha y actuando más por instinto que por lógica, cerró la puerta antes de ver si había alguien. Después de cerrarla miró rápidamente con la luz, no encontrando nada, usando las cámaras buscó hasta que encontró al amarillo al principio del pasillo, maldiciendo por lo bajo abrió la puerta ante una pérdida innecesaria de energía, poniendo una mueca de molestia por haber sido tan sumamente idiota, aquello podría costarle valiosos minutos con las puertas cerradas con alguien delante de ellas, y no a una distancia un poco prudencialmente aceptable teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraba. Le dio otro vistazo al reloj y no eran ni la una y media, de repente la risa del más peligroso consiguió que diera un salto en la silla, empezando a buscarlo con desesperación. Sus manos temblorosas casi no conseguían que marcaran la cámara correcta cuando presionaba en la pantalla lo más rápido posible. Escuchó las risas más cerca y ya había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que no vigilaba a los dos de la izquierda. Puramente agobiada cerró ambas puertas y justo después escuchó como los pasos del zorro se hicieron eco y luego golpeó la puerta diversas veces. No fue suficiente ya que escuchó otro golpe de la derecha y al mirar las luces, se encontró con el amarillo mirando por la ventana.

En ese instante fue incapaz de reprimir un grito de terror, pero aquel ser no pareció reaccionar al fuerte ruido. Suspirando para tratar de mantener la poca calma que seguía con ella, abrió la luz de la izquierda y consiguió distinguir la sombra en la cristalera. El primer segundo tuvo la impresión de no verlo e intentar abrir la puerta para conservar energía. Al menos esa vez los nervios no le hicieron una tontería que le habría costado la vida. Maldijo por dentro regresando a la derecha y confirmar que el otro seguía ahí. Revisó las cámaras y encontró que el peligroso y el veloz, habían retrocedido cada uno a su lugar correspondiente, agradeció mentalmente aquello, abriendo la puerta de la izquierda cuando el morado al fin decidió irse.

Más minutos habían transcurrido y el maldito de la derecha seguía ahí parado, haciéndole gastar más energía de la necesaria para poder sobrevivir. Sudando en frío, temblando bastante más que antes, ahora trataba de asegurarse de que el zorro se quedara en su zona y de ralentizar al que más terror le daba. Intentaba mentalizarse de forma positiva, pero sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento le estallaría a causa de las fuertes palpitaciones que notaba en su pecho. Su respiración era un tanto entrecortada y a veces le parecía que la silla en la que estaba sentada se movía, pero no era más que un fruto de la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro a causa de la mala respiración.

Con angustia regresó a abrir la puerta de la derecha al cerciorarse que ya no había nadie en ese lado, regresando una y otra vez a revisar las cámaras y las luces, intentando mantener como podía la calma. Con cada hora que pasaba, sentía como los seres se volvían más y más agresivos y oportunistas. Acabó por soltar un grito cada vez que los veía asomarse en las puertas. El más agresivo se dedicaba a torturarla sin descanso, cantando y soltando una musiquita que en principio debería ser alegre, pero en ese momento sólo conseguía asustar más a la pobre chica.

Eran apenas las cuatro y cuarto,rezaba por dentro terminar pronto con esa pesadilla, odiándose por haber tenido esa idea tan sumamente estúpida e inconsciente. Sin atreverse a acercarse a las puertas miró las cámaras antes de cerrar ambas, otra vez escuchando la maldita melodía que tanto terror le causaba. Una vez se alejó, regresó a abrirlas, no sin antes asegurarse de que ambas puertas no estabas siendo flanqueadas por nadie. Con horror en su mirada regresó a vigilarlos, no teniendo otra opción. La energía bajaba y bajaba, pero de alguna forma conseguía que no bajara lo suficiente para estar segura de que no sobreviviría.

Observó el reloj y para su sorpresa el aparato marcaba unas recién cinco de la mañana. El suspiro que dejó salir de su interior consiguió relajar gran parte de sus nervios aunque en seguida regresó a su semblante aterrorizado, no podía darse el lujo de relajarse, su vida seguía corriendo un gran riego. Siguió repitiendo el procedimiento que estuvo usando toda la noche, pero ésta vez intentaba solo mirar las cámaras dónde el zorro y el oso estaban, decidió guiarse por su oído para saber cuando los otros dos estaban demasiado cerca de las puertas. Era muy arriesgado, pero de otra forma la energía probablemente no sería suficiente para la hora entera y prefería correr ese riesgo a que la electricidad se acabara.

Entonces, por cosas del destino, el oso despareció y con temor a que la atacara cerró las puertas, empezando a revisar todas las demás cámaras en su búsqueda. No se dio cuenta que en una de ellas, de repente, un detalle había cambiado y al bajar el monitor se encontró que dentro estaba, en pose muerta, una figura dorada y terrorífica. Con un grito de pavor y por culpa de los nervios, la muchacha abrió la puerta izquierda. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, levantó rápidamente en monitor y lo bajó de nuevo, agradeciendo que esa extraña figura hubiera desaparecido de su vista. Con temor miró las luces para ver si estaban aquellos dos en ellas y gritó de nuevo al encontrarse el rostro del morado en frente de ésta. Su nerviosismo y terror empeoró cuando intentó cerrar la puerta y ésta solo indicaba con un sonido que no se podía cerrar. Empezó a maldecir con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de tocar el dichoso botón sin parar, consiguiendo el mismo resultado nulo una y otra vez. Sabía que si agarraba el monitor estaría perdida, que quizás podía sobrevivir si estaba suficientemente cerca de las seis. Intentó ir, ya fuera de sí por los nervios, hasta la luz de la derecha para ver como el amarillo le miraba fijamente a través del cristal.

De repente, escuchó unos veloces pasos hacia ella y, antes de poder siquiera girarse, algo saltó contra ella y la agarró, arrancándole un fuerte grito de pánico.

-¡Vaya cara has puesto!- La voz del pelirrojo se hizo eco en toda la oficina, mientras reía divertido con la muchacha en brazos. Ella, por su lado gruñía frustrada con lágrimas en los ojos por la tensión que había sufrido durante toda la noche. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de quien la tenía agarrada, golpeándole el pecho con las palmas de sus manos y agitando las piernas con total fastidio.

-¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡Maldita sea, argh!- Siguió maldiciendo mientras su captor seguía riéndose de ella y del terror que había demostrado durante horas. Mientras tanto, los demás se acercaron luego de que el morado también ingresara en la sala y abriera la puerta de la derecha, dejando pasar a la rubia, que los miraba con una mueca de suave frustración.

-De no ser porqué abriste la otra puerta y no la mía, te habría atrapado yo.- Se quejó con un tono un tanto divertido también.

-¡Por culpa de Golden! ¡Fue demasiado inesperado y me puse nerviosa!- Dijo mientras el zorro la dejaba en el suelo. Ella pegó un grito cuando el nombrado apareció delante de ella, donde todos se rieron a gusto ante el susto de la chica.- ¡¿Véis?! ¡Justo como ahora!- Señaló al dorado con ambos brazos a la vez que ponía un pequeño pero gracioso puchero.

La música que momento le ponía la piel de gallina a la muchacha volvió a sonar, acercándose y en cuanto apareció Freddy ésta dejó de poder oírse. Detrás de él llegaron las demás guardias y los Toys, todos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Empezaron a reírse un poco de las reacciones que tuvo Nala durante la noche, enseñándole con un portátil algunas de las escenas que habían grabado con un pequeña cámara en la oficina.

-Ha sido lo más divertido que he visto en mucho tiempo.- Toy Freddy rió gustoso al ver de nuevo las imágenes, contagiando la risa a Mangle y Toy Chica, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Ha sido lo más terroríficamente divertido que he hecho nunca. Agradezco no haber tenido que hacerlo de verdad antes de que nos conocierais.- La castaña reía un tanto pálida, aún afectada por los sustos que había sufrido.- No conseguía sacarme del medio los nervios, maldita sea, encima estuve muy cerca de lograrlo.-

-Pero fuiste torpe y la cagaste abriéndole a Bonnie.- El nombrado puso una mueca de leve molestia.

-¡Pudiste mirar a las cámaras para evitar que Foxy te atrapara!-

-De haberlo hecho me habrías atacado al instante, solo podía esperar que Foxy y Freddy estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y quietos. Y no tuve suerte.- Se rió de sí misma una vez más y se sentó d nuevo en la silla, frotándose la cara.- Maldita sea aún tiemblo.-

Todos rieron ante sus palabras, había sido realmente divertido aceptar el capricho de la española. Era la única que no pasó alguna noche con algún animatronic teniendo oportunidad de matarla, así pues, les pidió si podían recrear una noche para saber qué se sentía vivir tal experiencia. Al principio no quisieron hacerle mucho caso, pero luego de pensar que, de hacerlo podrían actuar como antaño, aceptaron gustosos, ¡y vaya si se divirtieron escuchando sus gritos y viendo lo asustada que estaba! Debían admitir que les puso de buen humor poder hacer aquello, sobretodo el zorro, el que consiguió entrar a la oficina y atraparla, adelantándose a Bonnie. Por otra parte, aunque los Toys no pudieron participar junto a las demás guardias, se entretuvieron con la cámara que dejaron en la oficina para ver cómo intentaba sobrevivir, riendo a carcajada limpia con lo asustadiza que era. También veían pasar a los tres que cambiaban de cámaras, asegurándose de solo ir a las mismas que estaban cuando sus nuevas versiones no estaban.

-¿Sabes que en realidad solo han pasado dos horas, verdad?- Puppet flotaba alrededor de todos, como de costumbre, riendo burlonamente. La chica, al escucharle, cambió su rostro a uno sorpresa, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ballon Boy le entregó el aparato, donde podía verse claramente que había sido amañado.- ¿¡SOLO DOS HORAS Y TANTO PUTO TERROR ME HICISTEIS PASAR?!-

Ante los gritos de sorpresa de Nala, todos volvieron a reír.

Si, os trolleé. O al menos eso espero. 

**Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** **y la trama** de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.


	13. Discusión

**Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.

_

-Si así afuera, estoy segura que tendría más chicos detrás de ella que las otras dos.- Respondió la de lentes, comiendo un trozo de pizza. Su prima, recostada en su silla con monotonía resopló, en desacuerdo con ella, ya que se habían puesto a hablar de la belleza de los animatrónicos, decidió participar.

-Puede tener un buen cuerpo, pero no todos les gusta sólo lo físico. Aunque las tres están re-buenas.- Sonrió lascivamente al imaginarse ciertos chicos babeando por alguien en particular, como si de un anime con su otp se tratara.

-Lo dice quién su novio aguanta las tonterías que haces a diario. Ella ganaría por mucho, Luz en eso tiene razón.- La catalana sonrió ante su propia gracieta, aunque a la caraqueña no pareció importarle mucho.- Puede que sea hetero, pero sé reconocer una mujer atractiva, y sin duda Toy Chica es la más atractiva de las tres.- Al decir el nombre de la polluela, algunos animatronicos que estaban a su alrededor se acercaron curiosos, no entendiendo bien su conversación.

-Ya sé que soy hermosa, ¿pero exáctamente de qué puñetas están hablando?- Obviamente, Toy Chica fue la primera en acercarse y preguntar, captando la atención de las humanas. Se sentó al lado de su novia y ésta le dio un corto beso antes de responder.

-Estas cachaperas de closet dicen que de las tres féminas de entre los animatronicos, tú serías la catalogada como más atractiva. Que lo eres, pero no está de más que otros te den la razón.- Los que se habían acercado perdieron el interés de inmediato, dándose la vuelta para irse de nuevo.

-Oye, ya que estáis, decidnos cual es la más guapa, es que la mitad de nosotras opina que es Toy Chica y todos lo sabemos, pero nunca nos habéis dicho vuestra opinión.- Se atrevió a decir Nala, mirando fijamente en concreto a su novio, comiéndole con la mirada. El conejo entendió que la pregunta iba más dirigida a él y, tartamudeando nervioso, trató de quitarle la curiosidad.

-Ni ha-hablar, no te lo voy a decir.- En ese mismo instante, Toy Freddy se giró con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, rodeó con un brazo los hombros de BonBon y le golpeó ligeramente en pecho con la otra mano.

-¿Así que sí tienes una en concreto, eh?- Le volvió a golpear amistosamente el pecho mientras Toy Bonnie intentaba quitárselo de encima.- Veeeeeenga, conejito, dímelo, ¿con quién te acostarías si no tuvieras a Nala y alguna otra te parara bolas?- Le chinchó la mejilla, pelliscándosela sin soltarle, a lo que el azul le empezó a golpear y a gritar que le dejara en paz.

-¡Sueltamente pedazo de cabrón! ¿¡Pero qué te hice para que ahora me jodas?! ¡QUE ME SUELTES, MALDITA SEA!- Siguieron forcejeando un buen rato, mientras los demás se entretenían viéndolos, a ver cual se rendía antes.

-¿Porqué tienes miedo a decirlo? Si Nala se coge a Carina, tú podrías cogerte a otra como venganza, nunca se sabe.- Las tres chicas, sintiéndose insultas, bufaron con fastidio, Toy Chica lanzándole un plato que esquivó y le dio en la cabeza al conejo, donde éste se giró molesto hacia ella.

-¡MALDITA PATA ANORÉXICA, POR ESO PREFIERO A MANGLE ANTES QUE A TÍ, POLLO ESTÚPIDA!- Toda la sala enmudeció, mirándolo fíjamente y BonBon se sonrojó con fuerza, pero antes de poder explicarse sintió el agarre del oso más fuerte. Al mirarlo para encarársele y ordenarle que le soltara, le entró un escalofrío al sentir la tétrica sonrisa que le dedicaba.

-... ¿Qué?-

Toy Bonnie se encogió en su sitio, volviendo a tartamudear mientras Nala empezó a reírse con fuerza, hasta tal punto que se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentada.- Es... Es que si le quitas a Endo, lo loca que está y que es la contraparte del zorro viejo... Es más...- No sabía cómo decirlo sin que le cayeran todos a bullying, y de poder, ahora estaría sudando.

-¿Única?- por pena, Nala intentó salvar el culo, aunque se estaba riendo de lo lindo con la situación. Golpeó con el brazo a la polluela que tenía al lado, mientras ésta gruñía.- Venga, tú y Chica os parecéis bastante, es normal que alguien más diferente a vosotras dos le llame la atención.

-El marica prefiere a la loca antes que a mi, no sé si sentirme halagada o insultada.- Dijo Chica, poniendo una mueca de ligero asco mientras se imaginaba al conejo toy detrás de ella como un perrito faldero.

-Si ser única significa estar plana, entonces sí, ella es la más única.- La risa de Bonnie no se hizo esperar, consiguiendo que Mangle le ignorara y Endo le lanzara un par de insultos y amenazas.- Esas dos son copias de nosotros, aquí la única que se podría juzgar o no si es atractiva es Chica, la original. No es personal. Bueno, sí lo es.-

-¡Ja! ¡Ya le gustaría a ellas dos tener mi belleza! ¡Están celosas porqué nunca conseguirán atraer tanto como yo las miradas de los demás!- Se defendió la rubia toy, cruzada de brazos y gritando, como de costumbre. En eso los demás empezaron también a opinar inconscientemente.

No hace falta mencionar que las humanas se pusieron a escucharlos todas calladitas, a ver hasta dónde llegarían entre ellos en decir estupideces. Murmuraban entre ellas, los señalaban a veces y hasta apostaron quién defendería a quién.

-Eres la más puta de todas, por supuesto te gusta que la gente te meta mano y te coman con la mirada siendo unos babosos, qué gran novedad.- Le espetó su versión old quién se encontraba mirándola de arriba a abajo con tremendo asco en el resto.

-¡AL MENOS YO NO SOY UNA MARGADA SOCIAL!- Foxy tuvo que sujetarla con el garfio enganchándolo en su ropa para evitar que se lanzara contra Chica.- ¡Y TÚ SUELTAME, VIEJO CHUCHO!- Intentó lanzarse contra él, pero éste la sujeto como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, como si nada mientras ésta le insultaba de todas las formas posibles.

-Oye, encima que estoy de tu parte.- Freddy miró con desdén al zorro, con una ceja alzada. Foxy, al verlo, le gruñó pero sin borrar una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.- ¿Qué? Mírala.- Se posicionó en perfecta postura para que el culo de la toy se pudiera ver en todo su esplendor.- Y ahora míralas a ellas.- Con su garfio señaló a las otras dos, quienes le gruñeron, ofendidas ante el comentario silencioso que decía el pelirrojo.

-¡OYE SUELTAME VIEJO DE MIERDA Y DEJA DE ENSEÑARLE MI CULO AL IMBÉCIL DE FREDDY!- Las humanas empezaron a reírse con más fuerza, más de una estaba en el suelo junto a Nala por haberse caído también. La Toy rubia empezó a intentar patear la cara del zorro y al final la soltó de manera brusca para quitársela de encima y no tener que aguantarla más. En cuanto estuvo libre le metió un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago y se apartó antes de que le devolviera el golpe.

-Así que Foxy creen que es más bonita Toy Chica, Bonnie y Freddy creen que es Chica porque la defienden solo por ser una old y no la odian tanto como a las toys. Toy Bonnie cree que es más bonita Mangle y Toy Freddy y Golden todos sabemos de qué parte están. ¿Me toca a mi decir quién es más bonita?- Ballon Boy se señaló a sí mismo con curiosidad, mirando a los demás. Freddy lo asesinó con la mirada, pero no pareció asustar al niño de los globos.

-¿Qué te hace creer que estoy de parte de Chica? A mi me parecen las tres igual de horrendas.- Y dicho esto, Freddy abandonó la sala mientras las tres féminas le enseñaban el dedo del medio.

-¡Yo creo que las tres son igual de bonitas! ¡Cada una es especial a su manera! Aunque no sabía que no os molestaba hablar del físico de los demás.- Rió el niño, intentando provocar alguna reacción.- ¿Y vosotras, cual chico os parece mas guapo?- Miró ahora a todas las chicas, tanto humanas como animatronics y éstas respondieron a la vez.

-Foxy.-

No hay discusión sobre eso, todos lo saben.(?)

Siento que el de Discusión sea tan... Meh, pero no tengo mucha inspiración y menos para un tema que es taaaaan normal en mis demás fics. He intentado que sea una discusión extraña que normalmente no harían o incluso es fuera de personaje, pero me da igual. prefiero quitármelo y poder centrarme en otros con mejores temas para éstos personajes.


	14. Propuesta

**Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y **la trama** de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Grabiela, Luz, Carina, Nozomi y Marceline** son propiedad de **Sofilexa**.

_

Era ya por la tarde, el Sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte, dejando un manto anaranjado en el cielo, con unos toques azules oscuros en las zonas más alejadas, indicando que pronto sería de noche. Algunos niños seguían disfrutando de las últimas actuaciones de los animatrónicos, comían sus pizzas antes de que se enfriaran o las dos cosas a la vez, y mientras tanto Marceline se dedicaba a echar una mano en recoger las mesas y colocar bien las sillas que ya no se usaban. El día había sido un éxito rotundo, aunque más de una persona había pedido hablar con ella, lo cual no era extraño teniendo en cuenta los padres estúpidos y sobreprotectores que existían. Lo que no se esperaba era que le preguntaran por las temáticas y el precio para la reserva total del local. Se sorprendió enormemente que le volvieran a preguntar por ello, en el pasado ya alguna vez diversos padres pidieron implementarlo, pero la falta de dinero de esa época junto con los sucesos posterior hicieron cancelar la idea de las posibilidades para mantener el negocio vivo.

Y era que, ahora, tenían suficiente dinero y éxito para probar cosas nuevas. ¿Pero hacía falta realmente aquello? El negocio iba bien, recibían ganancias prácticamente a diario y probar algo así podría poner en peligro el éxito que estaban cosechando. ¿Cerrar un día entero para una sola fiesta? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían aquellas familias que simplemente iban al azar cuando les apetecía? Muchos clientes fieles que tenían que iban al local podrían sentirse molestos si su lugar habitual de pizza cerrara entero para x número de personas. También se tendría que ser realmente imbécil para molestarse porque un día cierto local cierra, pero por desgracia había muchos imbéciles en el mundo y también que iban a gastar su dinero en Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Cuando terminó con la mesa que estaba limpiando se dirigió a su despacho, cerró la puerta y se sentó, recostando los codos en la mesa y poniéndose las manos en la cara, tratando de tomar la decisión de si hablarle de las propuestas de esos clientes al señor Fazbear.

Era complicado, por una parte era bastante buena idea, podría generar una cantidad de dinero aceptable, pero por otro lado ese cambio podría afectar a los clientes ya fieles y podrían perderlos si se ponían tontos como la sociedad últimamente se ponía. Además, había otro tema que le preocupaba: los animatrónicos. ¿Les gustaría la idea de tener más ropa de diferentes temáticas?

No.

No hacía falta preguntarles. Sabía que ninguno le haría la más mínima gracia ir vestido de pirata como Foxy y Mangle o de cocinero como Chica o Toy Chica. Le dio un escalofrío la simple idea de imaginarse cómo reaccionarían y, como de costumbre, le pedirían que lo evitara, pudiera hacerlo o no. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y estresado y se reclinó en su silla, mirando al techo con rostro pensativo. Quizás debería hablarlo con alguien, ¿pero quién? Si se lo contaba a Mangle, ésta empezaría a contarlo a diestro y siniestro, quejándose. ¿A Puppet? Él, si es que no le afectaba, animaba gustoso esa clase de ideas, nada más para molestar a los demás. ¿A Nozomi? Ella no tenía mucha idea sobre negocios y pediría que no se hiciera para no molestar a Freddy y los otros, con buena fe, pero no creía que ella realmente estuviera de acuerdo con la propuesta y fuera objetiva a la hora de ver los pros y contras para el negocio y no sólo los animatrónicos. Luz, Carina y Gabriela estaban más que descartadas, ellas sí que no tenían ni puta idea de esas cosas. ¿Su hermana? Nah, no era muy de meterse en su trabajo, no servía para esas cosas. Su madre tampoco era muy mañosa en cosas de la pizzería y la mayoría de amigos que tenía sin relación a la pizzería tampoco podrían aconsejarla, precisamente, por no tener relación con el local. Sabía de una persona que sí y tenía cierta experiencia en negocios, pero ya sabía que estaría a favor de la propuesta y no estaba segura de si no lo contaría a las demás. Chasqueó la lengua y al final marcó su número de teléfono.

Nada más coger la llamada le pidió que se aseguraba nadie pudiera escucharla y, una vez eso estaba hecho, le contó la propuesta de los clientes, esperando una reacción un tanto infantil, pidiéndole que lo implementaran. Para su sorpresa la respuesta fue concisa, clara y madura.

 _-Háblalo con tu padrastro. El negocio lo lleváis los dos y es una propuesta muy buena. Debéis decidir ambos si lo emplementáis o no, sería un cambio significativo para la pizzería. Piensa solamente en el local, los animatrónicos que se jodan, no se van a morir por llevar cuatro trapos nuevos.-_

En ese momento se sintió mal por haberse imaginado una respuesta menos madura de parte de la española. Se mordió el labio y miró al suelo, pensativa.

-Creo que tienes razón, lo hablaré con él cuanto antes.-

 _-¿Lo saben las demás? ... Qué preguntas hago, de saberlo ya estarían despotricando en tu despacho dando su opinión, yo incluida.-_

Ambas soltaron una ligera risa que consiguió relajar un poco a Marceline. Luego de darle las gracias por el consejo colgó y regresó a mirar los papeles encima de su mesa, que eran sobretodo de contabilidad. Suspiró de nuevo y regresó a coger el teléfono para llamar a su padrastro.

Pasaron un par de horas, las cuales no despegó el teléfono de su oreja, hablando con el señor Fazbear sobre el tema. Estuvieron discutiendo los pros y contras, tanto para los clientes como para los trabajadores, los precios que tendrían que implementar para no perder un día entero de dinero, el coste del pedido de los trajes, cuales temas se podrían implementar, las decoraciones, el género del almacén y las neveras, los menú que podrían crear para las temáticas, etc. Eran muchísimas cosas que se debían ver para decidir si implementarlo o no, llevar un negocio tan grande no era cosa de decidir las cosas en un solo día, así que, después de dos horas agotadoras, decidieron dejar el tema para cuando llegara a casa dónde ahí podrían ver algunos detalles que no podían analizarse por teléfono. Debido al agobio de todo, se estuvo paseando por toda la oficina sin parar casi todo el rato y acabó realmente cansada. Con un suspiro se puso la chaqueta, el bolso y agarró un portapapeles, abriendo la puerta justo después para irse. Casi tiró los papeles al suelo del susto al ver a la castaña delante de la puerta, quién justamente iba a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Ay, santo cielo Nala, casi me matas del susto!- Sujetando firmemente el portapapeles para no olvidárselo, frunció el ceño un tanto estresada y molesta, a lo que la chica agachó un poco la cabeza, con cara de pena.

-Lo siento.-

De repente, detrás de Nala aparecieron las demás chicas, quienes rodearon a Marceline, impidiendo que se fuera.

-¡¿Cómo que van a hacer temáticas en la pizzería y no nos pides opinión?!- Vociferó, como no, Gabriela, en un ataque de dramatización. Marceline, quién sólo pudo reaccionar a primeras parpadeando varias veces sorprendidas, acabó lanzándole una mirada mortal a la española, quién solo se encogió más en su sitio, como un perro regañado.

-Dije que lo siento, me escuchó Carina y se lo contó a las demás.-

Y después de esa frase, la pobre gerente no tuvo más opción que aguantar las diversas opiniones de sus amigas, demasiado cansada para mandarlas a la mierda.


	15. Deseo

Estaba cruzado de brazos, recostado en un armario empotrado, las puntas de sus orejas colgaban ligeramente mostrando aburrimiento. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y las cejas ligeramente encorvadas en una mueca de molestia. Llevaba más de diez minutos esperando y estaba _bastante_ harto de esperar. Su paciencia nunca fue buena, y el tic nervioso de mover un pie incesablemente, golpeando la punta contra el suelo era una prueba de ello. Solo una de sus piernas mantenía el peso del cuerpo y la otra estaba entrecruzada, dándole una imagen relajada pero también, como dicho anteriormente, impaciente. Se quejó en voz baja, lo suficiente para que sólo él mismo pudiera oírlo, o eso creía. No entendía porqué tardaba tanto en aparecer, a su ver, no era posible tardar tanto para ponerse una mugre ropa.

-Chamo, me estás tocando la moral con tanta absurda queja.- Una voz femenina se quejó dentro de un vestidor. Podía escucharse perfectamente como se cambiaba de ropa. El tintineo metálico de los botones de los pantalones contra la hebilla de un cinturón hizo levantar un poco las orejas al conejo, quién entendió con eso que no le faltaba mucho salir. O eso esperaba, deseoso de verla.

Finalmente, unos minutos después, la chica salió vestida con unos pantalones negros junto a una camisa roja y encima una chaqueta azul oscuro tejana. Su pelo era largo y estaba un tanto despeinado, atado en una cola alta mal hecha. Se notaba que se había atado el cabello para poder vestirse sin tener la molestia de ir apartándoselo de la cara cada cierto tiempo. Al verla, él se incorporó, quedando recto en frente de ella, cambiando su expresión de aburrimiento a una de leve sorpresa, que demostró también alzando las orejas.

-¿A que estoy hermosa? Me queda chido, dilo.- Se pavoneó sin importarle los movimientos exagerados y extraños que hacía, dejando al muchacho un tanto desconcertado, llegando a pensar que algo se le clavaba dentro de la ropa y fingía que estaba bien.

-¿Pero no ibas a llevar un vestido?- La miró de arriba a abajo, analizándola, escudriñando cada centímetro de esas telas que le cubría el cuerpo. Ella, al ver como la miraba, hinchó los mofletes, un poco avergonzada.

-Ninguno de los que tengo que me he puesto una vez en la vida me quedaban bien, no me convencían.- Dijo algo más calmada, soltando su cabello y dejándolo caer por su espalda, hasta a mitad de ésta.- Pásame el collar dorado de la mesita, el que tiene forma de media luna.- Dijo cepillándose el pelo, desenredandolo y volviendo a atárselo en una cola alta, esta vez de forma más concisa y mañosa. Él, buscando con la mirada el collar que le decía, se acercó a la mesita, agarrando el accesorio que le pidió. Se volvió a girar y caminó tranquilamente hasta ella.

-Es una luna creciente, no una media luna.- Soltó una carcajada al ver su cara de fastidio, ignorando su ceño fruncido.- No soy yo quien no se sabe los nombres de las diversas formas de la luna.- Recibió un pequeño golpe en el pecho que ignoró por completo, sabía que solo ella se habría hecho daño y se lo tenía merecido, a su parecer.

-Disculpe usted, Don "me sé las fases de la luna".- Respondió enojada, dándole la espalda y apartando su cola de cabello.- ¿Puedes ponerme el dichoso colgante?- Se sonrojó ligeramente, apartando la mirada aunque no le hacía falta para esquivar la sonrisa burlona del conejo.

Éste, mientras sonreía, agarró los lados de la cadena y los pasó por el cuello de la chica, siendo delicado para no romper el objeto en sus manos. Cerró el encaje del metal y soltó suavemente, girándose hasta quedar en frente de ella para ponérselo bien. Cuanto soltó la cadena se quedó admirando lo bien puesto que estaba en el cuello de la muchacha, internamente orgulloso de habérselo puesto él.- Listo.-

-¿Disfrutas de la vista?- Aquella pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hicieron sonrojarse, avergonzado al darse cuenta que se la quedó mirando en silencio en esa zona. Ella rió gustosa al ver ese sonrojo tan brillante que tenía en sus mejillas. Cuando se intentó apartar un poco lo agarró del brazo sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona que inundaba su rostro y lo acercó más a ella para desgracia del avergonzado conejo, que solo incrementó su brillante rojizo en su cara.- No dije que no puedas disfrutar de la vista si te apetece, pero al menos dime si te gusta.-

-Claro que me gusta.- Espetó casi sin darse cuenta en un susurro, mirando a otro lado. La castaña reprimió una risa nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas obtenían el mismo color que el de su compañero. Al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, carcajeó algunas excusas absurdas que consiguieron hacerla reír, acabando por cerrar la boca y aclararse la garganta, mirando a otro lado, no sabiendo dónde meterse de la vergüenza.

-Claro te gusta, a todos les gustan mis vistas.- Se echó el cabello hacia atrás imitando a una diva de Hollywood, creyendo firmemente en sus palabras.

-... Te hechas demasiadas flores a ti misma, hay algo llamado humildad, preciosa.-

-¿Ves? Tú también crees que soy preciosa.- Le respondió fingiendo no haber escuchado la primera parte de su frase. Siguió caminando por la habitación para maquillarse un poco, apenas poniéndose rimel y pintalabios. Una vez se sintió lista se giró hasta el muchacho, quien había vuelto a su postura aburrida, inclinado en el armario empotrado, moviendo el pie con cierta impaciencia.- Cuidado con mi sensualidad, no vaya a ser que sufras un cortocircuito debido a tu admiración.- Una vez más, se pavoneó por la habitación mientras el conejo se la comía con la mirada, un tanto avergonzado.

Un silencio se creó en la habitación, en la que ambos no supieron muy bien cómo romperlo. Con cierta timidez se acercó a ella hasta quedar en frente y empezó a inclinarse lentamente mientras la chica lo miraba expectante, con un sonrojo mayor a cada milímetro que él rompía para acercarse. Apenas sus labios se rozaron, la puerta se abrió de golpe y los hizo dar un pequeño bote de la sorpresa, arrancándole además un ligero grito a la humana. Delante de la puerta se encontraba Foxy, mirándolos con una ceja alzada con la mano sujeta en el pomo.

-¿Salís de una maldita vez o tengo que arrastraros abajo a los dos?- Dijo en un tono un tanto enfadado. Los había estado llamando desde la escalera y no se habían dignado en siquiera avisar de que le habían oído.- Estamos todos listos menos ustedes, si no bajan ya les dejamos aquí.- Y con ello se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras para ir al piso de abajo, dejando la puerta abierta para que le siguieran.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro a la vez, tensos por la intrusión del zorro. Se miraron de reojo sin decir nada y la chica empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, un poco incómoda por la situación. Él, al verla, levantó las orejas, irguiéndose para encontrarse caminando a su lado de inmediato.

-Gabriela.- Ésta le miró con cierta curiosidad, preguntándose qué quería y antes de poder formular una pregunta la agarró de la barbilla y le besó los labios con cierta pasión. Apenas pudo intentar corresponder la muestra de afecto, ya que el muchacho se separó y empezó a correr hacia el pasillo, sonriendo.

-...¡Oye, Toy Bonnie, me cago en tus muertos, espérame, conchudo!- Cerrando la puerta tras de sí siguió el conejo tan rápido como pudo, gritándole injurias mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo brillante.

-...-...-...-...-

¿Porqué he escrito esto si no tiene nada que ver con el tema de "Deseo"? Sí, si tiene que ver. Deseaba darle una sorpresa así a Sofilexa y espero realmente haberlo conseguido.

 **Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno. Quizás hay algunas faltas, siempre me dejo algunas sin querer.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **La trama** de esta historia es de **mi autoría. Grabiela** es propiedad de **Sofilexa**.


	16. Obsequio

No podía creer que realmente estuviera haciendo aquello. ¿Tan bajo había caído? ¿Su orgullo ya valía tan poco? Con un suspiro exasperado, abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró después de escuchar el tintineo de la campanita para advertir de que alguien había entrado en el lugar. Tremendamente incómodo se colocó bien el gorro que llevaba para tapar sus orejas. Consiguió sacarse la cola de zorro para evitar que notaran que no era humano, pero las orejas ya eran más complicadas, de hacerlo, se le podrían dañar los sensores auditivos y quedarse sordo. Así que no tuvo más opción de esconderlas con un absurdo gorro de lana negra que Toy Bonnie le prestó, quien lo usaba para esconder sus largas orejas. Asegurándose de que unos mechones de pelo escondieran la parte de la cabeza dónde deberían ir unas orejas humanas, se acercó al mostrador, tragando una saliva inexistente en su garganta. El dependiente lo miró extrañado, el pelirrojo parecía nervioso a sus ojos.

-¿Desea algo, señor?- Pese a que la edad entre ambos no parecía mayor a cinco o seis años, el trabajador se permitió llamarle de ese modo, como señal de respeto al cliente.

Reprimiendo las ganas de ser agresivo y simplemente agarrar lo que quería e irse, se regañó a sí mismo para ser cordial y amable, sobretodo para aparentar ser una persona normal. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, lo más cálida que su nerviosismo de ser descubierto le permitió y habló.- Buenos días. Disculpe, ¿tienen una variedad de flor llamada Dahlia y otra llamada Anemona? ¿Están disponibles como ramo de flores?- Internamente deseaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, ya llevaba cinco tiendas que había encontrado que no tenían alguna de las dos variedades posibles para un ramo.

El muchacho pidió unos segundos para consultar en el ordenador. El pelirrojo solo asintió en silencio, mirando un catálogo abierto que había en el mostrador para distraerse durante la espera, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que llevaba. Mientras el chico hacía su trabajo, recordó cómo, por alguna razón fuera de su entendimiento, Toy Bonnie le pilló intentando escapar de la pizzería. Casi consiguió que los trabajadores descubrieran que no estaba en su lugar habitual. Después de un intento de amenaza para callarlo, se vio obligado a contarle su motivo, a regañadientes, porque era la única solución de que cerrara la boca. Sabía que si no le era sincero, el maldito conejo copia barata de Bonnie no se haría esperar para chivarse a Golden. Sin darse cuenta chasqueó la lengua con cierto fastidio, a lo que el muchacho le miró, disculpándose por tardar más de lo esperado. Se reprimió de responderle que se diera prisa y simplemente comentó que no le importaba esperar.

Pero para ser sincero _sí_ le importaba. Ya llevaba muchísimo rato fuera del local y estaba seguro de que alguien ya se habría dado cuenta y habrían avisado a Marceline, que a su vez habría avisado a Gabriela. Si le encontraban, no podría poner en práctica su plan y todo se iría al garete. Intentó quitarse esa idea de la cabeza regresando a la confusión que le causó la ayuda prestada del azul. No se esperaba que, sin pedirle ayuda, quisiera echarle una mano. Antes de si quiera terminar de decirle sus intenciones desapareció en dirección a una sala de empleados y regresó con ropa de calle y el gorro de lana negro que en otras ocasiones le había visto llevar. Tenía que admitir que le molestó no haber tenido él la sensatez de cambiarse de ropa antes de irse. Por suerte, cuando le pusieron el nuevo cuerpo, aprendió como le ponían y quitaban la cola de zorro, y no fue problema sacársela.

-Señor, ha tenido usted suerte.- Las palabras del dependiente lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y dirigió su dorada mirada hacía él, con una ceja alzada.- Nos quedan ambas variedades, justamente para un ramo. Si quiere saber el precio serían un...- Le interrumpió de una forma más brusca de lo que pretendía, pero, sinceramente, no le importó.

-Me da igual el precio, lo compro y lo quiero para ahora.- El dependiente se encogió un poco ante la mirada más vivaz que mostraba Foxy, reluciendo un brillo de peligrosidad en ellos. Del bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó un fajo de billetes grandes, propiedad de Marceline, a la cual le había robado la cartera. Ya le devolvería el dinero de alguna forma, e igualmente, estaba forrada, no le costaría recuperar el dinero en menos de un día sin que él tuviera que hacer algo para conseguirlo.

El dependiente, un poco sorprendido por la cantidad que llevaba el zorro encima, se puso a preparar el ramo delante, en el mostrador, para así permitirle elegir si quería un lazo o algo más como decoración en las flores. Al final decidió ponerle un lazo rojo en los tallos de las flores, cansado con la insistencia del muchacho para añadir cosas al dichoso ramo y así elevar el precio que tendría que pagar. Quizá fue mala idea mostrar todo el dinero que llevaba encima. Una vez tuvo el ramo hecho pagó lo que debía, que estaba seguro le había inflado el precio, y se marchó, deseoso de abandonar esa floristería donde los olores tan diferentes ya lo estaban mareando. Agradeció no ser humano y tener la capacidad de estornudar, porque seguramente se parecería a su novia y tendría alguna alergia molesta con cosas tan normales como unas simples flores.

Una vez salió al exterior cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por la fresca brisa que soplaba. No era un día lluvioso ni realmente frío, pero la temperatura era más baja que la de los últimos días. Parecía que el tiempo estuviera sincronizado con él, pensó. Se colocó de nuevo el molesto gorro y se encaminó en la primera dirección que vio, tratando de recordar algunos detalles para no perderse e ir en círculo. Anduvo bastante tiempo sin saber ubicarse, miraba a su alrededor, temeroso de encontrarse de casualidad con alguna de las chicas, que estaba seguro ya le estarían buscando, o de llegar sin querer de vuelta a la pizzería. Gruñó por lo bajo ante la idea, no deseaba volver. No de momento.

El cielo empezó a teñirse de naranja, empezando a formarse el arrebol, advirtiendo al zorro de que la noche se acercaba y debía darse prisa en encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Más tiempo iba pasando y empezaba a agobiarse con la idea de no conseguir su propósito, lo que le frustraba en gran medida. Puso una de sus manos por debajo del gorro y se rascó la cabeza con cierto fastidio, frunciendo con fuerza el ceño. Soltó un par de injurias y regresó a intentar ubicarse entre las calles. El letrero de neón de una tienda captó su atención, leyendo en grande "licorería". Debajo del gorro alzó las orejas y se fue en su dirección sin pensárselo dos veces.

Una vez dentro, recorrió con cierto nerviosismo los pasillos de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas, leyendo con velocidad las etiquetas de los envases. No le gustaba nada estar en un lugar cerrado con más gente alrededor, le ponía tenso y no es que estar solo por las calles le fuera de agrado, menos estando encerrado. De repente de se detuvo en seco al encontrar lo que sus ojos buscaban. Agarró una botella de Ron, el más caro y de buena calidad por supuesto, y fue directo a la zona de caja. O bueno, se perdió por los pasillos y la encontró de casualidad. Reprimiendo de nuevo una mueca de molestia se dirigió a la única caja abierta, pero antes de llegar unos niñatos se le cruzaron de por medio y casi chocó contra ellos. Gracias a sus reflejos y velocidad, los pudo esquivar, simplemente dirigiéndoles una mirada de puro odio. Sin hacerles más caso dejó la botella en el mostrador y se la cobraron, ahora sacando solo unos pocos billetes para no llamar tanto la atención.

-¿Para ahogar las penas?- El hombre, de unos treinta y cinco años le miró con una sonrisa un tanto cómplice mientras se quedó sin entender bien su extraña pregunta.- No te preocupes, a todos nos han dado calabazas alguna vez.- Rió un poco señalando el ramo de flores que llevaba en una mano, como si de un amigo de toda la vida se tratara, lo que molestó mucho al zorro, que no dudó en mirarlo despectivamente.

-¿Quién te ha preguntado?- Le espetó con una voz rasgada y profunda, arrancándole un escalofrío a ese hombre que quedó inquieto ante su sombría mirada. Con un gruñido gutural agarró la bolsa con la botella y se guardó el cambio en el bolsillo con el resto del dinero, atravesando la puerta segundos después, un tanto enojado por las confianzas que se había tomado ese humano sin conocerlo de nada. Que rabia le daba esa clase de gente.

Se detuvo en seco apenas unos pasos después de dejar el establecimiento, dándose cuenta de que ya era oscuro. Pasó más rato del que pensó a primeras, se le estaba agotando el tiempo. Apretando un poco la mandíbula regresó a seguir su camino, observando de nuevo las señales y los detalles de las calles para evitar perderse, más de lo que ya estaba, y conseguir encontrar la dirección hasta su destino. Llegó a un cruce dónde diversas señales indicaban cómo llegar a distintos lugares importantes de la ciudad.

Por fin.

Al leer el letrero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha. Se relamió los labios con creciente alegría y se dirigió por dónde marcaba la señal, con un paso más decidido y orgulloso. Incluso se atrevió a tararear un poco de camino, sin borrar su sonrisa. Y, de repente, lo vio. Se detuvo en seco, golpeándolo una aura de intimidación, que le hizo borrar su sonrisa. Sus dorados ojos fijaron su vista en aquel lugar, sin ser capaces de mirar otra cosa. Analizó por dónde llegaría antes y se fijó en un oscuro callejón que iba derecho. No se lo pensó dos veces y entró a la tétrica oscuridad, que le aceptó con los brazos abiertos, relajándose ligeramente al sentir la protección que le daba. Sus orejas, inconscientemente se movieron al notar un ligero ruido justo en frente. De detrás de un contenedor de basura aparecieron varios chicos riendo escandalosamente. Supo de inmediato que tendría problemas al verlos. Intentó dar media vuelta para salir del callejón y evitar que le vieran, pero fue demasiado tarde. Aquellos niñatos, los cuales no tendrían más de veinte años, le gritaron, preguntando quién era y qué hacía en su... "Territorio". Lo que le faltaba, una panda de niñatos borrachos creyéndose que tenían alguna posibilidad contra él. No le tenía asco a la idea de matarlos en ese mismo instante, pero eso significaría perder tiempo y dejar pruebas con los cuerpos, no tenía tiempo para buscar un lugar dónde tirarlos. Tenía que intentar pasar desapercibido, para evitar malos mayores, lo sabía y lo aceptaba. A regañadientes, eso sí.

Se le acercaron y él retrocedió calmadamente, a lo que empezaron a reírse más escandalosamente, para su fastidio.- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un maricón con flores para su novio?- Entre risas uno de ellos trató de quitarle el ramo de flores, a lo que Foxy se apartó con rapidez y gruñó amenazante, reprimiendo todo deseo de arrancarle la cabeza en ese instante.

-No te conviene hacer eso.- Le advirtió, incapaz de dejar su orgullo y sed de sangre atrás. ¿Permitir que le trataran como quisieran y se iría con la cola entre las patas? Nunca. Ante la amenaza del zorro, los chicos se irguieron ofendidos y borrando un poco sus sonrisas, tomando un aire tenso la situación.

-¿Y sino qué? ¿Te pondrás a cuatro patas y me la chuparás?- El que parecía el cabecilla del grupo, un chico rubio con piercings en las orejas y cejas empezó a reírse con fuerza seguido de sus compañeros. Foxy, por su parte, apretó con más fuerza el ramo en su mano, empezando a brillar un haz de peligrosidad en sus ojos. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. De un momento a otro, se le tiró encima tratando de golpearlo, a lo que Foxy giró su cuerpo para esquivarlo con total tranquilidad y dejando que tropezara y se cayera de cruces al suelo.- ¡Maldito maricón de mierda!-

Foxy dejó la bolsa con la botella en el suelo y con esa mano libre agarró el cuello del chaval cuando éste volvió a intentar golpearlo. Lo levantó sin ninguna dificultad y le dedicó la mirada de odio y rabia más tétrica que era capaz de hacer. Los demás se quedaron petrificados ante la escena los primeros segundos, pero enseguida reaccionaron abalanzándose contra el pelirrojo, intentando que lo soltara. Sin ninguna dificultad lo lanzó contra una pared y esquivó con rapidez los puñetazos de sus agresores. Con un rugido espantoso los golpeó uno a uno hasta dejarlos sin aliento en el suelo. No pudo contener toda su ira y les rompió a más de uno algún brazo o pierna, aliviando su sed de sangre con ello. Una vez todos estaban en el suelo se dirigió al cabecilla y lo vio sangrando por la boca, posiblemente al lanzarlo contra la pared con tanta fuerza le había reventado un pulmón debido el golpe. Sin importarle cuan asustado estuviera y la sangre que escupía, sentado recostado en la pared, se agachó flexionando las rodillas y con una tétrica sonrisa disfrutó del terror en sus ojos.

-¿Sigo siendo un maricón de mierda?- El chico negó como pudo con la cabeza, aterrado de que le hiciera más daño. Él, satisfecho, se levantó, agarró su bolsa y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ignorando lo que acababa de pasar atravesó las grandes puertas metálicas negras abiertas, soltando un suspiro mucho menos enérgico que antes, relajando su expresión, pareciendo totalmente neutro. Sus botas creaban el crujiente ruido de las hojas secas quebrándose al ser pisadas y las suelas se macharon de un poco de barro que había debido a la ligera llovizna que empezó a caer y se mezclaba con la tierra. Con pasos calmados empezó a inspeccionar con la mirada, en busca de su objetivo final. Caminó y caminó, llegando hacia el final y, ahí, observó un hombre con una pala delante y recostándose un poco en ella, en frente de una tumba recién cerrada. Pese a no necesitar respirar, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, dejando su cuerpo completamente tenso. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, apretó un poco la mandíbula y se dirigió hasta el hombre.

El señor, que mostraba una edad de más de sesenta y cinco años, con calvicie y un bigote canoso, se giró tranquilamente hacia él cuando lo escuchó acercarse, un poco sorprendido. Después de la sorpresa inicial, cambió su mirada a una de ternura y comprensión. Foxy, por el contrario, le miraba un tanto confuso, no reconociendo al viejo.

-Eres el único que ha venido a visitarla.- Con un semblante un tanto más triste y una voz cansada y cálida, regresó su mirada a la tumba, suspirando ligeramente. Sintió como el visitante se acercó y no hizo amago de girarse hacia él, se quedó observando la pierda lisa y brillante que decoraba la tumba y en la que mostraba el nombre de la fallecida.- Pobre muchacha, perdió a su hijo de una manera horrible y al final ese asesino no se llevó sólo a su hijo, sino también se la llevó a ella. Los familiares de los demás niños no deben atreverse a venir, sería remover un pasado muy doloroso.- Suspiró nuevamente, realmente entristecido. Agarró su pala y se reincorporó un poco.- Sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Cuando su niño murió, solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella quisiera irse con él. Al menos, ahora vuelven a estar juntos.- Y dicho eso empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la dirección de la que venía el zorro. Cuando pasó por su lado, le puso su mano en el hombro unos segundos. Sin decirse nada le soltó y se fue, dando el espacio y tiempo que el pelirrojo deseaba.

Apretando con todas sus fuerzas la mandíbula, reprimió responder al señor. No tenía nada contra él, pero la última frase caló profundamente dentro de él. Finalmente luchó para calmarse y relajar sus hombros. Se acercó a la tumba y depositó con cuidado el ramo de flores sobre ésta. Se quedó unos minutos ahí, quieto, estático, observando la tumba. Apretó más la mandíbula y sus ojos brillaron con un dolor indescriptible. Recuerdos borrosos atravesaron como flechas su cabeza y al final soltó la bolsa y se agarró la cabeza, temblando y reprimiendo cualquier acción que le hiciera empezar a sollozar en ese mismo instante.

Se dejó caer encima de la tumba, dándose la vuelta para caer de espaldas a la placa vertical y soltó un grito, reprimiendo su rabia. Se quitó el gorro y lo dejó a un lado, agobiado al tener su pelo y sus orejas escondidas. Ante los recuerdos que le estaban atormentando reaccionó rascándose con fuerza la cabeza, como si eso pudiera apartarlos de él. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que consiguió calmarse, pero en cuanto dejó de sentir ese martirio en su mente agarró la botella y la abrió con la boca. Normalmente escupiría el tapón sin importarle dónde cayera, pero esta vez lo dejó dentro de la bolsa, en respeto dónde se encontraba. Tomó un buen sorbo del delicioso licor y el sabor consiguió relajarlo más.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mamá.-

En ese mismo instante escuchó desde lejos como un coche frenaba de golpe y pudo ver el destello de sus faros justo antes del estruendoso ruido. Al escucharlo soltó una ligera risa agotada, de repente sintió como si un gran cansancio lo hubiera apresado contra su voluntad y no pudiera luchar para liberarse. Dos voces que conocía muy bien se hicieron presentes. Sin girar ni siquiera su vista tomó otro sorbo del licor, relamiéndose los labios para evitar que una sola gota cayera por éstos.

-¡FOXY!- Gabriela apareció junto a Nala ante la ligera penumbra del cementerio, donde la luz era escasa y solo un par de faros de luz tenue anaranjada alumbraban el camino de piedra del que venían. Suspiró recostando sus brazos en sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza, dejando su frente encima de éstos. Escuchando como la muchacha se acercaba más lentamente después de la carrera antes de visualizarlo, agarró el gorro y se lo puso de nuevo. Se terminó de otro sorbo la botella de Ron y la guardó en la bolsa. Finalmente se levantó y caminó hasta su novia, que no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

Al verla un tanto perdida por la situación, la abrazó con ternura y la besó con calidez.- Estoy bien.- Sin importarle las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer con más fuerza, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros a Gabriela. Después la rodeó con un brazo y empezaron a caminar hacia la otra chica, quien se mantuvo alejada y en silencio, respetándolos.

Mientras regresaban al coche las flores de la tumba se empaparon con las gotas de lluvia, resbalando una gota de uno de los pétalos de Dahlia hasta alcanzar la piedra, mezclándose con el resto de la lluvia.

* * *

Las flores que Foxy compró significan:

Anemona: Amor y delicadeza (su madre era adolescente cuando le tuvo)  
Dahlia: Agradecimiento (Pese a ser adolescente, Foxy considera que era la mejor madre que pudo haber tenido)

Sofilexa, no me llores(?)

 **Advertencias:** Animatronics humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** **Nala** y **la trama** de esta historia son de **mi autoría. Gabriela** es propiedad de **Sofilexa**.


	17. Hijos

El coche de Nala se detuvo en el parking de la pizzería y el sonido del freno de mano hizo eco. Del coche su dueña bajó y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. La abrió y desabrochó el cinturón del niño que esperaba pacientemente a que le quitara la cinta para bajar del vehículo. Una vez le ayudó a bajar al suelo, la castaña cerró la puerta y pasó la llave para cerrarlo del todo. Había aparcado en frente de la entrada, por lo que desde las puertas de cristal se podía ver cómo se acercaban. Nala agarró la mano del niño y empezaron a caminar en dirección al local, pero apenas dieron diez pasos Foxy apareció con rapidez, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

-¡Marinero, te esperaba!- Gritó con euforia. El niño lo miró entusiasmado y se soltó de la mano de la mujer para correr hacia el zorro. Éste lo agarró una vez llegó a él y empezó a dar vueltas y jugar con el niño en brazos mientras Nala se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Niño y zorro desaparecieron dentro de la pizzería para ir a la Pirate Cove y finalmente Nala entró en el local, recibiendo un saludo de los pocos presentes.

-Me parece que alguien te ha robado al niño.- Toy Freddy rió ligeramente mientras miraba por dónde se fueron Foxy y el niño. Nala le besó la mejilla y éste le revolvió un poco el cabello como respuesta.

-Ya no soy tan niña para que me hagas esto, Teddy.- Le dijo, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. El oso se encogió de hombros, sacando hierro al asunto. Junto a él caminó hasta los demás, quienes se mantenían en sus propias conversaciones o se iban a acoplarse en el juego de Foxy y el pequeño. Todos mantenían una actitud alegre y sonriente, conscientes de la llegada el pequeño y, de alguna forma, les alegraba un poco, al menos, a unos cuantos.- ¿Gabriela y Luz no han llegado aún?- Nozomi negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Llegarán un poco más tarde.- De lejos pudo escucharse las risas del niño y los gritos de Mangle y Foxy diciendo algo de ser más pirata que el otro y tener el derecho de llevar al pequeño en brazos. Esto sacó una carcajada a las dos humanas mientras Toy Freddy traía unos cuantos refrescos para tomar.- No sé quienes son más infantiles, si esos dos o Ártur.- Justo en ese momento Mangle apareció con el niño en brazos corriendo perseguida por Foxy, BonBon y Ballon Boy, lo que sacaron una ria divertida a las mujeres.

-Es increíble que esté tan sonriente con lo que le pasó.- La voz un tanto seria de Freddy se hizo presente, y ambas chicas le miraron mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Nozomi.- Parece como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que vive contigo.- Nala bajó un poco la cabeza, sonriendo con aire entristecida, mirando la lata que tenía entre sus manos.

-Sí... Ya hace casi un año de la muerte de sus padres, se ha recuperado muy bien. Pero sabes que no todo es gracias a mi, me habéis ayudado mucho.- El oso negó con la cabeza, restando importancia a sus palabras. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de repente unas manitas agarraron su camisa y tiraron hacia abajo, llamando su atención. Al fijar la vista hacia abajo vio a Ártur intentando subir a su regazo muy emocionado.

-¡Freddy!- Ante su entusiasmo el oso sonrió y agarró al niño y lo sentó en su regazo.- ¡HOLA!- Le dio un fuerte abrazo que Freddy correspondió rápidamente con un entusiasmo parecido al del pequeño, robando una risita disimulada a su copia toy.

-¡Hola, Ártur! ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?- Acarició la cabeza del con delicadez mientras éste le contaba emocionado los amigos que había hecho en su primer día de colegio, alzando los bracitos con entusiasmo. Su cabello castaño liso pasaba por los dedos del animatronic mientras se movía sin parar con su explicación de su Odisea en la escuela.

Nala miraba con ternura y emoción como el oso escuchaba con atención las palabras del niño junto a Nozomi, que también entró en la conversación saludando al pequeño y riendo gustosa ante su emoción.

Realmente no parecía que Aaron y su esposa hubieran fallecido hacía casi un año ya. Los ojos se le empañaron al recordar la imagen del niño llorando preguntando dónde estaban sus padres. Fue una decisión difícil y dolorosa, pero ahora sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Recordaba con dolor la discusión que tuvo con Toy Bonnie al contarle su deseo de adoptarlo, le costó mucho aceptar que ella era lo que quería y el niño necesitaba con quien quedarse. Un suspiro se le escapó mientras Xavier, con lágrimas en los ojos le pedía que cuidara de su sobrino, ya que él no podía por temas de trabajo y dónde vivía. Ártur, físicamente, era igual a su tío, mientras que sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, teniendo un azul intenso en los iris.

-¿¡COMO QUE HAS PERDIDO A ÁRTUR?! ¿¡CÓMO COÑO SE PUEDE PERDER AL ÚNICO NIÑO QUE HAY EN LA PIZZERÍA?!- El grito de Foxy la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras aparecía peleándose con Mangle, tratando de arrancarle la cabellera. Toy Bonnie, quién estuvo también a punto de saltar encima de la albina por perder al niño, reconoció la voz del pequeño en dónde se encontraba Nala y se le pusieron los ojos como platos al verlo jugando y hablando animadamente con el oso old.

-¡Ártur!- Su grito llamó la atención de los zorros que vieron como el conejo agarraba al niño dedicándole una mirada mortal al oso. Ártur, por su lado simplemente rió divertido y le abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.- ¿Qué tal el día pequeñajo?- Lo sentó en sus hombros y caminó hacía el escenario de los Toys para ir a buscar su guitarra.

Freddy soltó un gruñido molesto, recolocándose la pajarita que el niño le había descolocado con tanto nervio. Nozomi sonrió y le ayudó un poco, dándole un corto beso justo después.- Se ha pasado el día corriendo y sigue teniendo energía.- Tomó un sorbo del refresco de Nozomi y los cuatro empezaron una conversación cualquiera, aunque él se dedicó sobretodo a mantenerse callado y pasar de la mayor parte de lo que decían.

-No es sano que se quede despierto tan tarde, pero viene una vez a la semana y en una hora estará frito encima del regazo de alguien.- Murmuró con un semblante divertido, haciendo rodar los ojos de los dos osos, los cuales no podían hacer otra cosa que darle la razón, pues aquello se repetía cada vez que el niño los visitaba de noche.

-¿Te irás con él después para llevarlo a casa?- Preguntó el oso de mejillas pintadas.

-Sí, ya no trabajo aquí, pese a que el jefe me permite pulular siempre que quiera por la pizzería, este no es mi lugar de trabajo y yo también necesito dormir.- Suspiró, mirándolo con tristeza, notando cierta decepción en los ojos azulados del toy.- Puedes venir, t sabes el camino de vuelta.-

Toy Freddy sonrió ligeramente, con cierta melancolía en su mirada.- Tendré que escuchar tus ronquidos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.- Y dicho eso recibió un puñetazo juguetón por parte de la europea que le sacó una risotada llena de diversión.

Un rato después, Toy Chica, Chica y Carina aparecieron con dos pizzas cada una y las sirvieron en varias mesas. La de ojos azules una vez dejó los platos fue a buscar al. Mientras tanto, los demás empezaron a congregarse para sentarse y empezar a comer. Foxy preguntó la hora y refunfuñó del porqué su novia tardaba en llegar. Bonnie, también impaciente para ver su pareja, le apoyó, guardando un lugar en las mesas para ambas. Carina, una vez sentada se recostó en el morado, sonriendo.

-No seas ansioso, cariño. Se retrasaron, Luz me ha dicho que en quince minutos va a buscar a Gabriela y vendrán las dos. Luego podrán calmar sus necesidades, cálmense.-

Bonnie soltó un par de quejas más, pero al final se resignó y empezó a comer, a lo que Toy Freddy, Mangle y Foxy le siguieron, hambrientos. Las risas de AÁtur inundaron la sala y apareció dando la mano a Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie, quienes lo levantaban un poco y le dejaban que se balanceara, sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara. Cuando llegaron y se soltó de los dos Toys el niño corrió hasta Chica y la saludó con un abrazo. Una vez la abrazó quiso irse hacia Nala par sentarse a comer, pero Chica se lo impidió, sujetándole con cuidado del brazo.

-¿Qué se hace antes de comer y luego de lavarse las manos?- Le inquirió, fingiendo estar un poco molesta poniéndose una mano en la cintura. El niño se puso una mano en la cabeza al recordar lo que la pollito le estaba preguntando con una divertida expresión a ojos de la rubia.

-¡Oh, cierto!- Regresó a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias por la comida, Chica.- Se bajó de ella y se subió a la silla de Toy Chica para darle un beso también y después a Carina, quienes lo recibieron gustosas.- Gracias por la comida, Toy Chica y tita Carina.- Después se bajó y finalmente fue hasta Nala, quien le ayudó a sentarse en su sitio. Al mirar las sabrosas pizzas se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunos trozos y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, sorprendido- ¡Oye! ¡Faltan algunos trozos de pizza!-

-Eso es porqué hay unos cuantos maleducados en este sitio que no saben esperar a estar todos para comer.- Los acusados miraron mal a Chica, quien, ignorando sus enfados, les dedicó una disimulada mirada mortal.

-

No pregunten(?)

Aaron: Akira  
Xavier: Dan

A partir de ahora ya no serán los mismos personajes, puesto que eran personajes de otras personas y ni siquiera seguía las instrucciones que me habían dado sus usuarios, así pues decidí creer mis propios personajes.

¡Tengan un buen día!


End file.
